The Demon Pact
by Kiisani
Summary: Sakura has been plagued with demonic nightmares for ten years. Now the source of her fears has come to claim her life. It's up to her protector to save her. SS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura has been plagued with demonic nightmares for ten years. Now the source of her fears has come to claim her life. It's up to her protector to save her. S+S

Disclaimer: For all the chapters to come, I dont own CCS or anything related to it. This story is purely fictional and from my creative mind. haha enjoy

Chapter one

Sweat was streaming down a girl with short auburn hair. Her bangs clung to her face as she tossed and turned. Incoherent words were heard coming out of her mouth in whispers; she was having a nightmare, the same nightmares that had infiltrated her mind since she was six. There was no way to avoid these nightmares and staying up was not an option. She had tried many times before but either sleep would consume her, or the images would randomly pop up in her mind. She was going insane.

Her whispers were growing louder as she began to toss more violently in her sleep, unaware of where she was. The whispers got so loud that she was practically shouting them out. Tears came down her face as she told whoever had her in her nightmarish state to leave her alone and let her go. Her father and brother rushed into her room and tried to wake her up, but to no avail.

"Please stop it! I don't want to go. Please don't make me go! Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up. Please snap out of it. There's nothing wrong. You're having a nightmare." a gentle but stern voice spoke. An aging man with the same color hair as Sakura told her, trying to get her to calm down. Sakura was still tossing violently, not appearing to have heard him. It took her father and her brother, Touya, to hold her down, but even that wasn't fully working.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and turned like a yellowish white color. Her beautiful green eyes could no longer be seen. She rose from her bed an began to float in thin air. Sakura's father, Fujitaka, reached up to her in attempts to pull her down. When he did, her eyes were still the same and he tried waking her up again. "Sakura, please wake up."

"Hey kaiju, we need you here. It's only a dream Sakura so snap out of it!" Touya shouted the last sentence and shook his sister a little harder than her father. Sakura's eyes returned to normal and she looked around her room taking deep breaths. When she finally had recognition that her father and brother were in the room, she hugged her father tightly and began to cry. He stroked her silky hair lovingly and whispered calming things in her ear.

"Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why won't they go away?" she cried.

"Shhhh. Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Fujitaka responded. Touya looked at the two in silence, not knowing what to say. He was angry that this was happening to his sister. Not that he wanted it to happen to anyone else, he just thought that it was wrong for them to invade her dreams. Ever since that day, she hasn't been the same. She was once a happy, care free girl that made everyone around her smile. Now, she always wore a lost and confused expression and was always slipping into her thoughts. The nightmares didn't leave her a lone at all. They always came, just to torment her and her alone. It was slowly creating a hole in his heart to see his beloved sister so scared. She was always afraid of things that seemed to appear supernatural, and that meant she couldn't even see a horror movie because whenever she did or saw something that remotely scared her, it would make her nightmares worse.

He looked at the clock and it was three thirty-five in the morning. He sighed. It was better than yesterday. At least she woke up later this time. He looked back at his sister and father to find Sakura asleep again. Fujitaka tucked her back under the covers and stood up. He motioned for Touya to follow him. Touya looked one last time at Sakura and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Fujitaka and Touya stood outside of her room for a bit, not making a sound until Touya broke it. "What are we going to do about this otou-san? She's been like that for so long now and we can't put it off for much longer. We have to do something to stop this." he spoke in a hushed tone.

Fujitaka nodded and replied, "I understand that Touya but what can we do? This is not some kind of sickness. We took her to many doctors and they said she was perfectly normal. Nothing out of the ordinary with her. They say it's all in her mind and dismiss it as if it were nothing to begin with. They won't help us." his voice sounding more angry with each word he said. Fujitaka wasn't the one to become so angry. He was always a calm and understanding person, he rarely got mad. But when it came to his children, especially Sakura, he always wanted to make sure that they were okay and out of harms way. And seeing his daughter like this made him upset, especially since no one could save her. Was she just suppose to have these nightmares until she commit suicide? No, he would not lose his daughter that way. Ever since his wife died, he loved Sakura more than he ever did because she was like a spitting image of her mother, except of the color of her hair and her darker skin color. He loved his wive very much and when she died when Sakura was three, he swore that he would make sure that both his children would grow up happy, especially Sakura because she didn't know her mother for that long.

"There has to be a way that we can save her. I know there is and I won't rest until we find it." Touya said determined to help Sakura out at all cost. Fujitaka smiled warmly at his son who always stood up for Sakura, even though he teased her a lot. It was just one of the many ways to show that he cares.

"Come on. There's nothing we can do right now. Let's just get back to sleep."

The sun was shining brightly through Sakura's white curtains and reached the auburn hair beauty. When the sun made contact with her face, she buried her face in her light pink cover and turned the other way. She didn't like getting up in the morning and never will. A soft knock soon followed and someone gently opened the door. Fujitaka stuck his head in the door to see Sakura still asleep. He smiled at this. She'd never change, he thought as he walked up to her. "Sakura, it's time to wake up. You don't want to be late for school do you?" his reply was a groan and the cover being removed from her face.

Sakura sat up sleepily and rubbed her tired eyes. Last night was not a good night for her. Her nightmare was more intense than the last ones. She could literally feel the pain that they were trying to inflict on her. It sent shivers up her spine just thinking about it. She looked up and smiled at her father who was still there. "Ohayo 'tou-san." she smiled lovingly at him.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." came his reply. "I'll let you get dressed and then meet us downstairs for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay." she said before he walked out of the room and closed the door. Sakura sighed and climbed out of the bed. Time for another long day at school, she said in her head. Sakura walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower water and took a quick shower. Minutes later, she came downstairs with her short hair all combed out and dried and her school uniform that consisted of a gray skirt and a short sleeved button up sailor fuku shirt with a matching gray ribbon tie. On her wrists were black, gray, and white ball bracelets on both her arms. Her thick white loose socks went perfectly with her black loafer shoes.

As Sakura sat at the table, Touya looked up from his paper and smiled at Sakura. "Ohayo nii-san." Sakura greeted.

"And ohayo to you too Kaiju."

"Nii-san, Sakura no kaiju." she pouted cutely. She kicked him from under the table and he had to suppress a scream from coming out. Even though she appeared weak, she really did have a kick on her. Fujitaka placed a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Sakura and went back to the stove. Touya looked at his watch and sighed.

"Time for me to go to work." he said as he stood from the table and began to take his dishes to the sink. Sakura looked up from stuffing her mouth and muffled a small sayonara. Touya looked at her as she continued to eat like a monster. _She truly is a kaiju_ he thought. "Hey kaiju, if you don't want to be late for school, I suggest you come on. I'm taking you to school."

"You are?" she asked once she swallowed a mouth load of pancake. When she saw Touya nod, she rushed through her pancakes at lightning speed. When done, she put her plate in the sink and kissed her father good-bye and rushed to the front door. Fujitaka and Touya stood there, surprised taken over them at the display they just saw. Touya sighed and Fujitaka smiled nervously.

"She truly is a kaiju." he spoke.

"Have a nice day at work son." Fujitaka said as he turned back to the stove.

"Are you coming home late 'tou-san?" he asked.

"Yes, there is some business I have to take care of after work. I have to meet up with someone so tell Sakura not to expect to see me after school and if she gets hungry, tell her to make a snack or something. Today is you're night to cook Touya so I want you to come home before it gets too late. Okay?" Touya nodded his head and was about to reply when he heard a honking from outside and Sakura's loud voice that followed.

"Nii-san! Hurry up! You're making us late!"

"Well, I'll see you later." Touya said as he walked out of the kitchen and out the front door closing it behind him.

Sakura made it to school on time and went to her homeroom class after coming from her locker. She went to her seat and saw a girl with long dark purple black hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. Her soft milky pale skin shined with a natural glow from the sun and she had a warm smile on her face. She and Sakura were best friends since forever. Their mothers were cousins and they grew up together.

Sakura sat at her desk and turned to the girl. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan. How are you this morning?" Tomoyo asked nicely. Sakura sighed before giving her answer.

"I feel exhausted. Last night I had another one of those dreams but this one wasn't like the other ones I had.

"Really, how so?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura had told Tomoyo all about the dreams she's been having a week after she found out ten years ago. Tomoyo was very understanding and didn't call her some kind of psycho. She even tried to help her since that day but nothing they did seemed to work like always.

"Well, for starters, the dream felt real. It was like I was actually there and they were actually hurting me. I felt the pain traveling through my body. And I think that they want me. I've heard them telling me that my time is up and they will be hear for me. I thought nothing of it until last night because they tried to take me during the dream."

"Can they do that?"

"I guess they can. I haven't told tou-san or Touya either. I don't want them to worry over me."

"That is so nice Sakura-chan. You always put other's in front of you. Sometimes you need to worry about yourself. It wouldn't hurt you if you did." Tomoyo scolded lightly.

"Yes I know, I know. But you know I can't help it. That's just the way I am. I just hope that this is all over soon. I don't like living like this. Never knowing if you're going to die on that day or the next. From what I saw in my dream last night, or any night for that matter, I don't want them to take me. They'll torture my soul for all eternity and that is something I can't have. I don't want to be treated the way they treated me in my dreams as if I were there." Sakura spoke on the verge of tears. Tomoyo never knew she was like this. She never knew Sakura was suffering so much from her dreams. She had no idea the kind of torment that Sakura, her best friend, went through. It pained Tomoyo to see her go through this and not have any help. She wished that she could do more but she couldn't. There was nothing anyone could do and now those cursed demons are after her to kill and take her soul away. There must be a way to stop them from doing so but how?

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm sure that something will come your way and help you out with this, I know it. If I know your dad and Touya-san, then I know that they won't let that happen. They'll think of something." she reassured. Sakura gave Tomoyo a weak smile.

"Thank you Tomoyo. I really needed that."

"Good. Now pay attention because class is about to start." Tomoyo said with a bright smile and pointed to the teacher that was about to begin class.

The day finally ended and what a day it was for Sakura. All she kept thinking about was the dream she had. It wouldn't leave her alone for some reason. She even saw hallucinations from time to time about the demons in her dream, more like nightmares. Tomoyo had told her that from time to time, she would notice Sakura going extremely pale during their classes and when she told Sakura about it, she'd get all surprised and said that it was nothing. Sakura had a feeling Tomoyo knew she was lying but she never said anything.

There was a soft knock on a brown wooden door and a muffled come in was heard. the door opened and a man with light brown hair walked in. He went to the desk in the dimly lit room and took a seat in front of a desk. There was a person sitting in front of him. The person had brown eyes and ebony black hair the was risen in a high ponytail. The look on the person's face was all business and no joking. When the man sat down, the person began to speak.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit dear Fujitaka? The last time you came to visit me was when Nadeshiko was still alive and I saw you at the funeral." the person said. The person had a deep womanly voice that held much power and dominance in it.

"Yes I know, it has been a long time since we've spoken to each other, Yelan." Fujitaka spoke. Yelan had a small smile on her dark red lips. She remembered his late wife and her good friend clearly. She was the most genkiest person there was and no one could match her liveliness and beauty, except for her daughter Sakura. "But there is something that I need to discuss with you that is very important." he finished.

"You have my full attention Fujitaka. What is it that I can help you with?" she asked.

"You see, it's Sakura. She's," he paused, "having a little trouble." he finished.

"What kind of trouble are we talking about?" she pressed on.

"Ever since she was six, she's been having these strange dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" she asked quickly and with a little urgency. Fujitaka scratched the back of his neck before continuing.

"Every night she starts calling out in her dreams saying things like "I don't want to go" and other times she always says demons and leave me alone a lot. Every time I ask her what's going on, she tells me that demon's take over her mind while she's sleep and they tell her that they will take her life within ten years, hence the demon pact." he explained.

"Did you just say the demon pact?" she asked slowly, as if afraid of the answer. Fujitaka nodded uncertainly and Yelan's eye's suddenly became clouded. "So, Sakura has become a victim of the demon pact has she?" she asked out loud more to herself.

"What is this demon pact you talk about Yelan? Is it anything serious?" Fujitaka asked nervously.

"The demon pact is when a demon comes into a person's dreams and tells them that they have a certain amount of time to live before they come and take their souls for eternal torment. The person's soul will suffer for the rest of time in their world and would be treated worse than slaves. It isn't something someone wants to go through. It's very serious. The demon pact also responds to a person's spirit itself. The stronger the person's soul, the demon pact will have a longer effect on them. Since Sakura has a rather strong spirit, they gave her ten years until they came back for her, when they were strong enough to take it away from her body at any given chance. But until they take their soul, the person would suffer terrible nightmares that describe the kind of torture the victim would go through. The longer the person has the dreams, the more painful and detailed they'll be and the victim will then begin to feel the pain physically." she finished.

"So you're saying that Sakura will continue to suffer more until they come and kill her?" Fujitaka asked with his voice slightly risen. Yelan looked at him calmly and nodded. "Then what can we do! I'll do anything to make sure my daughter is safe. This is her tenth year and they are sure to come after her at any moment. There must be something we could do. Please tell me?" he shouted but then spoke softer as he finished. He was going to beg Yelan if that's what it took to get her to help out. But fortunately, he didn't have to.

"Because you have been friends with me and took good care of Nadeshiko until her time of death, I will help you. Tomorrow, someone will arrive at your home and they will become Sakura's new protector. Just make sure you have some place for them to sleep because now that this is Sakura's tenth year, they will attack at any time. So we have to be ready at all times." she said.

"Will this person really protect her?" Fujitaka asked uncertainly. A smirk appeared on Yelan's face.

"Don't worry. This one is the best of the best. He'll be able to handle any thing they throw at her." she reassured.

"Arigato Yelan. I owe you big time for this one." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sakura made her way into her home and nobody was there yet. Once she took off her shoes, she made her way into the kitchen after discarding her book bag in the living room. Since no body was here, she thought she'd make herself something to snack on.

She went into the refrigerator and took out some cake and made herself some of her favorite Jasmin Tea. When she had it all set up, she went into the living room and turned on the TV. Her favorite show Card Captor Sakura was on and she never missed it. It was strange how the main character had her name and looked almost like her when she was ten, when she was still having her nightmares. The girl Sakura would go around collecting these cards called clow cards with the help of a little yellow bear like creature with wings named Kero who had an Osaka accent. She also had help from a girl name Tomoyo, who had the same name as the real Sakura's friend, and a Chinese boy name Li Syaoran.. It was a pretty cool show and she enjoyed it immensely. After she got finished with her little snack, she took her book bag and pulled out her math textbook and a note book. She hated math with a passion. _Oh well, may as well get started_, she thought.

Fujitaka came home to find the house strangely quiet. _That's strange. Sakura would have been home by now. And Touya is probably at Yukito's house_, he thought. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room where he found Sakura asleep on the floor with her head in her arms on the table. Her math book was wide open and the only thing written in her note book other than the heading was the number one. Fujitaka sweat dropped at this site. Something's will never change.

Yelan was in her office still when someone knocked on the door. Yelan told them to come in and the person did. Since the person that just came in stood by the door, their features were hidden in the shadows. "I'm glad that you could make it." she spoke.

"What is it that you need?" the voice responded in a deep, rich manly tone.

"I have a mission for you. It should be a simple one but I don't want you to take it lightly. We are dealing with demons here so this isn't some laughing matter or something you can label as a piece of cake because it'll be anything but. This will require your undivided attention and we can't afford any slip ups. This is a very delicate case." she told the person seriously.

"Is it the demon pact?" the person asked. Yelan nodded her head in reply. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. I'll give you the address. We have everything already in order so you have nothing to worry about. Just make sure you get to the address given and everything will go from there. You are dismissed." she dismissed. The person bowed and the top part of their hair was shown in the dimly lit room, brown.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up." Fujitaka said trying to wake her up. He continued to shake her slender form gently until he saw her amazing, let dazed emerald eyes through her half closed eyelids. She sat up and looked around, lazily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked down at her math book and saw that nothing was done and then at the time on the mahogany grandfather clock on the side wall to her left; that's when she noticed the time.

"HOE! I can't believe it! I completely forgot about dinner. 'Tou-san will be home any minute and I have nothing ready!" she screamed.(Touya told her that he wouldn't be home in time to make dinner and asked Sakura to do it. Sorry for the confusion. authors mistake. haha) She ran out of the living room, past Fujitaka mind you, and into the kitchen. There, she noticed that delicious looking food was already placed on the table. A bewildered expression was plastered on her slightly tanned skin. She blinked a couple of times and walked over to the table. As she looked around, she saw a variety of foods including fish, rice, and other foods. Still bewildered, she didn't notice when her dad walked in and stood beside her. "I wonder who did all this?"

"I did Sakura." he said.

"Hoe!" she fell to her side. She placed a hand over her fast beating heart and took deep breaths to calm down. When she was calm enough, she looked back up to see a gentle and apologetic smile on Fujitaka's face.

"Gomen nasai Sakura. I didn't mean to scare you."

"But, when did you get here? I thought you were coming home late." she asked.

"It turns out that my meeting was a little shorter than I thought. I walked in the house and you were sleeping. You looked really tired so I didn't want to disturb you. And I also made dinner for you as well."

"Arigato. I guess I'm in charge of it tomorrow." she said as she stood back up. "Is Touya here yet?" she asked looking around. Fujitaka shook his head no. "Than I guess it's just you and me today." Fujitaka nodded as he and Sakura went to the table to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said and began to eat. During dinner, Fujitaka kept throwing worried glances at the unsuspecting Sakura. He wondered if she had those nightmares while she slept. His mind also traveled to the person that Yelan had said was going to be here tomorrow. What was the person like? Was it a male, or female? _Most likely it'll be male_, he thought to himself. But what was going to happen. He knew he could trust Yelan because she had been a friend for the longest. But soon they had lost contact with each other and it has been a full eighteen years since they saw each other. He had heard in the news once that the prosperous Li clan had been given an heir to the clan thanks to Yelan and her husband, the clan leader at that time. It was also said that they trained him to be the best that he could be and kept him isolated from the world in order to better his training. He had no social skills and rarely talked to his own family. Many people inside the family and out were afraid of him because he was said to have a heart as cold as ice and as strong as steel. He had completely shut himself out to everyone and when he did talk, it wasn't a long conversation. The most he would ever say was one to three words in a sentence to give a simple answer, unless the situation called for more conversation.

He didn't know how much of that was true but he was willing to bet that that's whom Yelan would send to protect his daughter. He also heard that there was something about her son that made him different than the others in the clan, well most of them. It was said by people that Yelan's son had some kind of demonic way about him. He held this strange power that if he were to walk past a normal person, one without magic, it would simply send a wave of fear through their bodies and a cold shiver down their spine. He stare could pierce through any thing and could look into your very soul. He could tear down the wall of even the strongest person and see what their soul was like. He truly held a sense of mysteriousness about him.

Fujitaka was so lost in thought that he didn't hear it when Sakura had called him.

"Otou-san, otou-san. Are you alright?" she asked. Fujitaka snapped out of his daze and looked right into Sakura's confused and worried eyes.

"Nani?" he said.

"You've been staring at me with a blank look on you face for twenty minutes now. You hardly touched you food. Is something wrong?" she asked with a generally worried face. Fujitaka smile reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Sakura," he asked after a while. Sakura looked up at him, with fish half way in her mouth, to show that she was listening, "while you were sleeping, did you happen to have one of those nightmares?" She thought about it before replying.

"I don't think I have. No, I didn't have one of those dreams, which is really weird because I have them whenever I go to sleep whether it's taking a nap or actually going to bed. But when I take a nap, they aren't as intense as the ones when I go to bed for the night. It'll just be some of the demon's telling me that I won't be able to escape my destiny and that they will succeed. It's like little reminders of what they have in store for me. Why did you want to know?"

"It nothing at all. I was just curious. Oh yeah, for tomorrow, make a little more dinner than just for the three of us okay." Fujitaka told her.

"Why, is Yukito coming over?" she asked. She had known Yukito since she was in the fourth grade when he became best friend with her brother. At first she had a small crush on him, but then she found out that he like her brother and vise versa so she knew it wouldn't work out, but they were still good friends.

"I don't know if he will but most likely yes. Also, I'll be having a visitor over and it'll be good to have extras just in case they're hungry."

"Okay, will do." she said as she got up and put her dishes in the sink. She turned on the tap water and added some dish soap and began to do the dishes. Fujitaka stared at his daughter's back worried again. _Sakura._

After taking a nice hot twenty minute shower, Sakura climbed into bed for the night. She was wearing her pink tank top that had a small wing shaped design on it and had on a pair of boxer shorts (made for girls to sleep in of course). She rested her head on her pillow and gave a heavy sigh that filled the silent and semi-dark room. It would be another night of nightmares and this time, she would feel the pain worse than she did last night because she was still alive. She shuddered at the thought of having to go through another night of torture because of some pact some random demons placed on her. Her idea of a pact was when both parties agreed to the terms and were bound by the rules of the pact that they came up with. But this pact was completely one sided and she didn't like it one bit. It wasn't fair to her. Sighing again, she closed her weary eyes for another night of torture, torture that she had no way of stopping.

It was like the same as last night... the nightmare that she was having...

Everywhere you looked, fire, fire burning brightly through the emptiness of nothing and was so strong that one could suffer enough through the heat. Screams of pain and torture could be heard from all corners of the would be room of flames and sickening laughs of pleasure and enjoyment accompanied it. Looking down at the platform not covered in fire, one could see the countless number of human souls being tortured by the demon inhabitants in many different fashions. Whipping, never-ending slicing of the skin, people on flat surfaces being pulled out by the ropes that bound their legs and feet on all sides, drills and other objects being driven into people's skin in weird and unexcepted places, and so much more.

Sakura stood in another place, untouched by fire and away from the torture, and watched the people from the previous demon pacts with such a look of sadness and discomfort. The screams reached her ears and no matter how hard she tried to block them out, they'd always get louder and louder. She then felt a pair of rough hands on her smooth skin and forced her to turn around. When she turned to her captor, she wasn't all that shocked to find that it was the same man that would always be the source of her fear.

His face had all sorts of scabs and other burn marks from previous fires and so did the rest of his visible skin. His reptile like yellow eyes intensified in the light of the dancing flames around them. He had a sickening smile plastered on his scaly face that showed some of his sharp teeth and reptilian tongue.

"Do you remember what I showed you last time, how about we go through that again. I know you would love that. Wouldn't you, dear Sa-ku-ra?" He said with his voice dripping with hidden meanings that only Sakura would understand. At this tone of voice, Sakura shivered. She didn't like the way he broke her name down like that. "How's about I do something a little extra to your punishment?"

"Wh- what do you — mean by that?" she asked fearfully. In truth, she wasn't even sure that she wanted to know the answer to her question.

"I've been eying you since you've matured enough to a beautiful young girl. Actually, I've had my eye on you since I began your little pact. That's one of the reasons I picked you this time. I had a feeling that you'd develop the way you did and I was right."

She was downright disgusted at his words. This _thing_ had an eye on her when she was only six! Only a sick pervert would lust after a six year old for their own pleasures. She didn't want to think about the things he wanted to do to her and that thought alone was enough to make her blood run cold. She definitely didn't want to spend the rest of her life here and she had to find a way not to.

"But before we get to that, we have to go through your daily routine." he spoke as he dragged her to a wall and chained both her arms in the chains that connected to the wall. He put a small helmet hat on her head and connected it with the wires that were coming out of the wall above her head. After everything was in place, his eyes began to glow and the hat began to glow as well. Sakura began to feel a light pain surging through her head and tried to hold in the light groan that tried to make its way out of her cherry lips. A whip appeared in the demon's hand and he walked up to her. His rough and chapped lips rested right by her ear and he whispered into her ear in a low and husky tone. "I'll make sure you scream out in pain this time. Far worse than you have so far. And every time that we miss our chance to get to you, the pain will be so much worse."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from making their way down her soft orange glowing skin from the fire. The demon backed away a distance before letting the whip fall to the ground with the handle in hand. His eyes glowed brighter and so did the helmet, causing a terrible pain to travel through Sakura's head. She groaned and moaned at the feeling, but still tried not to scream. All her attempts were in vain as soon as the whip came in contact with her back. Each hit was like a thousand different pains shooting up her back along with the almost unbearable pain in her head. Each hit hurt worse than the first one and she couldn't help but to scream in pain. Tears streaked down her eyes as she willed in her mind for the pain to stop and for someone to come along and wake her up. She didn't even know if her screams reached her conscience and actually made her scream in reality.

The whip was tearing at her shirt and leaving marks all over her back. She truly felt the pain and prayed that somehow she'd make it out of this alive. She had to. The next thing Sakura knew was that the beating had stopped and she was roughly thrown onto her back. She gasped at the impact and more tears began to rush down her beautiful face. The demon got on top of her and grinned with a nasty grin.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time and now I finally get my chance." he spoke. Just before he put his rugged lips to her smooth ones, they both heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura! Wake up!" and with that, she was thrown back into reality and was back in her bed with her father and brother by her side again. She could still feel the pain from the beating on her back as she struggled to regain loss breath. Her brother Touya had a look of outrage on his face as he looked down at Sakura's bed sheets. Red. They were stained with her blood. The blood she only thought she bled in her dreams. Whatever goes on in her nightmare affects her in reality and she didn't like that thought whatsoever. If indeed he had advanced on her, than she would have actually been taken in real life. She would no longer be the innocent soul that she was. She'd be tainted by a demon, demon that she didn't want to give herself to. The though scared her and she jumped into her father's arms and cried her heart out.

Fujitaka didn't want to hug her back in fear of hurting her more so he settled for rubbing her head tenderly. Sakura cried and cried and cried until she couldn't anymore. When she finally settled down, Fujitaka asked in a quiet voice what happened.

"I was beaten. And I almost would have gotten raped if it had not been for Touya waking me up." she said in a weak voice, almost inaudible for the ear to hear but Fujitaka and Touya heard it clearly, and this didn't make Touya all to happy. He was so enraged at what his sister just said that he punched the wall with all his might and caused a dent to form, almost making a hole in the process. Sakura and Fujitaka flinched at his action but did not bother him. They couldn't blame him for his actions. After all, he was the over protective brother and the fact that he couldn't save her from a nightmare was just wrong by his standards. To him, anything could have happened in there and something unforgivable almost did. When Touya removed his hand from out the wall, it was almost on the verge of bleeding. Sakura was surprised that he didn't break it with the way he hit is but it was badly bruised. A stream of curses came from his mouth.

Fujitaka got up from his position on Sakura's bed and walked over to Touya. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as if trying to silently console him. "Touya," he said in a more gentle voice, "you managed to save Sakura so you have nothing to be so angry about. It is true that it was unforgivable as to what happened in her dream but the worst is over."

"For now it is!" Touya screamed. "But I wasn't fast enough. Look at what that monster did to her! Look at her back, it's completely scarred over! I should have been here to wake her sooner."

"Please don't put this on yourself Touya. It's not your fault." Sakura said in a soft toned voice, a little stronger than the one she used before.

"What are you talking about over there?" he asked.

"It's all my fault that you, nor 'tou-san, was able to come on time."

"What makes you say that Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

"If I had screamed out earlier, than I would have let you know that I was in danger. But I tried to be brave. I tried to show him that I wouldn't scream and give in to his torture. I tried to be strong but as soon as the whip made contact with my skin, I couldn't. I had to scream. So it's my fault that you couldn't hear me, although I silently wished that someone would save me." She looked up at Touya and Fujitaka with tears streaking down her face. "So please don't be angry at yourselves. You had no way of knowing what I was going through until I made you aware with my screaming." she finished off in a pleading voice.

Fujitaka and Touya looked at Sakura before understanding. They both nodded their heads and Fujitaka walked back to Sakura. Throughout the whole conversation, Sakura's back has been getting worse slowly and unless they fixed it up, she'd probably catch an infection. "Touya," he called out, "I need you to get the first aid kit out of the bathroom and a cloth and water. We have to clean her up before she gets worse."

Touya nodded and went to get what was asked for. When he came back, Fujitaka got to work on her back. They changed the sheets to her bed and threw her blood stained ones in the washer. Since none of them wanted to go back to sleep, they all went downstairs into the kitchen and drank tea. They stayed silent for a while until Sakura broke it with a soft and apologetic voice.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Fujitaka asked, speaking not only for him but for Touya as well.

"I put you two through all of this. If it wasn't for me, you'd all be living normal lives instead of worrying every second of the day thinking if you'll get to see me again before it's too late."

"Don't talk like that." Touya said, more like demanded. Sakura looked up from her tea cup into the eyes of her brother. When she saw his eyes, she saw the over protectiveness, the sternness, and so many other emotions in his eyes. "Don't you dare talk like that."

"Nii-san..."

"It's not your fault that we want to take care of you. I would gladly give my life if it meant that you would be able to live more. We want to take care of you and make sure that you're alright. Is that so wrong Sakura?" he asked. Sakura shook her head and looked down at her tea. She was very grateful towards her family. They always looked after her and although she didn't like others to worry about her, she didn't mind them being concerned because it's what families do. She wouldn't trade her bother's over protectiveness or her father's tenderness for anything. She loved her family and they loved her back. What more could a girl ask for? And although she's having those nightmares, she couldn't be more happy. Maybe, to her, there was something good that came out of her having these nightmares. It brought her family closer to her.

The day continued on and Sakura was making her way to school. The same daily routine was going to happen, she thought, and nothing special would happen. The day would pass by like a leaf blowing in the autumn wind, gently being carried away by the cool winds to some unknown place. She met up with Tomoyo that day as usual, she feel asleep in math class making her more behind in her studies, she surpassed her peers in gym as usual, a typical Kinomoto Sakura day.

After coming from her cheerleading practice, she headed home. It was her day to cook and she was thankful that practice was let out early. As she walked home, she had not noticed the two men in black (men in black, LOL) and shades walking behind her, matching her step for step.

As she turned the corner and was walking down an empty street, the men decided to make their move. Moving at the speed of light, Sakura had no time to react and was pushed to the wall of an alleyway. One of the men held her by her throat and the other stood on the other side of him. He had an evil smirk on his face while looking directly into Sakura's eyes, which were half closed.

"How nice of you to come here today and make it so easy to capture you. Didn't your father ever tell you not to walk by yourself?" he asked in mock concern. The two men laughed at her as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Did we make you cry?" the one holding her asked. He put his mouth next to her sensitive ear before speaking in a hushed tone. "We've been waiting for you. You'll become the demon's personal slave for eternity. It's going to be fun having you around."

"Please, why are you doing this?" she asked in a whisper but both of them heard her, being so close to her face.

"Boss's orders. Only doing what we were told." he said as he put his hand on her stomach. A sharp pain filled Sakura's body and she felt her soul being removed from her body. But right when the pain started, it stopped and Sakura no longer felt the weight of the guy holding her. When she looked, the guy was on the ground and unconscious. The other one was a distanced from Sakura and held out a knife to protect himself. Sakura looked to her left and found a boy, about a year older than her with unruly chestnut colored hair and intense amber eyes that held much anger in them. His tanned skin went perfectly with his serious facial expression that clearly had one message, to kill.

The new comer was wearing a blue denim jean jack with a black t-shirt that stopped about mid waist (the jacket stopped mid waist, not the shirt. haha. if it did, you'd be able to see his belly button. haha) . He had a belt going across the shirt and it had holding compartments to place objects in without falling out. He wore a pair of baggy jeans that matched his jacket and a pair of black sneakers. Around his neck was a black orb on a red tie. Sakura was stunned at the site before her as she somehow sensed immense power from this guy. _Who is this guy,_ she thought silently to herself.

"Who do you think you are you little punk? This has nothing to do with you so I suggest you stay out of this, unless you want to get hurt or something. I can surly help out with your..."

"Shut up." was all the new comer said. His voice sounded like ice to Sakura, that if anybody were to hear it, they'd completely freeze over. Apparently this man didn't like to be cut off or told what to do because he started to respond to the man's rude behavior, which in truth was a very stupid move.

"H-how dare you tell me to shut up. I will not listen to you. It's you that's going to listen to me and I think it's time for you to leave." he said. The new comer just stood there, unfazed by the "threat" that was directed towards him. It was almost as if he was bored by the expression on his handsome face. The man charged to the new comer and attempted to kill him with his knife but the poor man never made it because in a flash the knife had flew out of his hand and his body laid limp on the ground. Sakura just stayed there, eyes wide open at what just transpired in front of her. When had the chestnut haired man move? She didn't even see it. She also didn't see when he looked her way and walked up a little closer to her without being to close. She snapped out of her thoughts and bowed to the mysterious man.

"Th-thank you f-for saving me." she spoke before he even got to say something. Sakura looked down at her watch and nearly screamed. She was late getting home and starting dinner. "I'm so sorry to leave like this but I have to go. I'm really late." she spoke as she ran off. She then called out a quick arigato before turning out of sight.

Sakura ran all the way home and right to the kitchen, after leaving her stuff at the door. Although she was in a rush, she noticed that nobody had gotten home yet so time was still on her side. She went into the refrigerator and pulled out the supplies to make yakitori and rice, a quick and filling dinner. By the time she was finished, Fujitaka had walked through the door.

"I'm home!" he called out.

"Welcome home." Sakura said as she stuck her head out the kitchen door way. Fujitaka smiled as he walked into the kitchen and saw what was for dinner.

"So yakisoba noodles tonight is it?" he asked, slightly amused. Sakura smiled sheepishly and replied to him.

"Gomen ne but I was kind of rushing to get home. I got... held up and was running late getting here." she paused, not knowing whether or not she should tell him what happened. Fujitaka took note of this but decided to ask about it later.

"It's alright dear. I'm going to head upstairs to change." he said. Sakura nodded and returned to put the finishing touches on her fast dinner. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" she called out. She went to the front door and when she opened it, she was surly surprised. The same mysterious man from the alleyway was standing in her door way with a emotionless mask on his face.

"I'm looking for Kinomoto Fujitaka. Is he hear?" he spoke in a very rich and masculine tone that was also deep. It sent shivers down Sakura's spine as she listened to it. It still held the same amount of coldness it did when in the alleyway. One could tell that he was a loner all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura stared in shock as the boy stood in the door. She didn't know what to say or do. Why was the boy who saved her life at her home asking for her father? It all seemed so unreal.

"Is he here or not?" he asked impatiently. Just then, Fujitaka came down the stairs fixing his shirt.

"Sakura. Who's at the door?" he asked as he advanced to the said door. When he got there, he saw the boy standing there with a rather irritated expression. "Oh so you're hear. Please, come in." he invited. The boy walked right passed Sakura, who was still stunned and speechless.

_What in the world is going on here?_

Fujitaka lead the guest to the living room, where they both took a seat on the opposite couch. Sakura came in after them, after closing the front door. "Are you hungry?" Fujitaka asked. After hearing a no, he instructed Sakura to just bring out some tea. She nodded and went off into the kitchen. "Let's get to it shall we? I'm assuming Yelan-san sent you here. You look like her so I'm guessing that you're her son. Am I correct?" the boy nodded.

"Syaoran." was all he said. Fujitaka repeated his name before continuing. All the while, Sakura was by the kitchen entrance with a tray full tea and cups. She didn't understand a word that was being said but she knew she couldn't stay there forever. She had to give them the tea. Heaving a sigh, she walked into the room and placed the tea on the table. She prepared a cup for her father and then one for Syaoran, but he didn't take it. As she was about to leave the room, she was stopped by Fujitaka.

"Wait Sakura. This is something you should hear. This is Syaoran. From now on, he will be the one to protect you."

"Protect me?" Sakura said uncertainly. Now she was really confused.

"Yes protect you. I know that these demons from your nightmare are going to start coming after you. They probably have already since you're little "hold up" took place today." he said as Sakura looked down. He continued. "I visited a friend of mines from a long time ago yesterday and told her about your situation. I had good reason to. She's a very reliable person. She knew all about your problem too and told me that she would send someone to help. This is him. This is her son." Sakura looked over at Syaoran, who was actually staring back at her. This frightened Sakura a bit as she didn't like the look in his eyes. She was still getting use to him, if you will. And his all too scary look didn't help things. She felt intimidate.

Before Fujitaka or anyone else could get another word in, Touya came home with Yukito following. "Hey kaiju," he said, "what did you make for din...ner?" He stopped as he entered the living room. There was an unknown tension in the air as Touya glared heatedly at Syaoran, who paid no attention to Touya whatsoever. "What's going on? What's a gaki like him doing here?" he asked.

"Touya. That's no way to talk to our guest." Fujitaka answered. "Hello Yukito. It's good to see you."

"Likewise Kinomoto-san." Yukito bowed in respect. Touya joined Fujitaka on his couch while Yukito joined Syaoran on his couch. This way, Touya could still glare daggers at Syaoran, which still went unnoticed.

"Sakura, why don't you get some snacks from the kitchen." Fujitaka said. Sakura got up from her spot on the floor to run into the kitchen. While she was there, Fujitaka and the others continued talking.

"Otou-san. Why is he here? Who is he?" Touya asked once more, this time, trying to hold his anger.

"This is Li Syaoran. His mother is the head of a prominent company well known in both China and Japan. She is also a very good friend of your mother and I. I asked his mother to help us with Sakura's situation and she sent him. He's going to be staying with us for a while, until this whole thing is cleared up."

"What?!" Touya screamed in outrage. "Do you even know this gaki? I mean, how can you put some random person with Sakura like that? We can't trust him. Think about this for a minute! Sakura might be in more danger if she's seen with this guy. Even if he's Yelan's son or whatever, there's something about this guy that I don't like. I won't let him get near Sakura!"

"Touya" Fujitaka started but was cut off.

"I didn't come here for you. So you're technically not my problem." Syaoran said.

"What did you say punk?" Touya asked. He felt his emotions running. Something just didn't seem right about Syaoran and Touya knew it. He felt the aura around him and he didn't like it one bit.

"You're not my concern. I'm here to protect Kinomoto. If you don't like it, well that's your problem." Syaoran finished.

"That's it." Touya said as he made his way towards Syaoran, ready to attack.

"Nii-chan stop it!" Sakura screamed. Touya immediately stood still as he looked over to Sakura, who was standing in by the kitchen entrance.

"Don't try to stop me kaiju. This has nothing to do with you." Touya warned but Sakura didn't back down.

"It has everything to do with me. He's here for me. What did he do to you? Please, don't fight him and leave him alone. He only wants to help nii-chan. Please." she pleaded. Seeing Sakura's face, Touya sighed in annoyance and sat back down in his seat.

"Fine, whatever. But I'll be keeping my eye on you gaki. You better not do anything to my sister." Touya warned. All Syaoran did was give a small snort. Seeing as how things seemed to calm down a bit. Fujitaka looked at Sakura.

"Dear, please take Syaoran to the spare room upstairs." Sakura nodded and went to the table. She put the snacks down on the coffee table and then looked at Syaoran, who still looked the same as he did when he first came into the house.

"Please come with me." Sakura instructed as she started making her way up the stairs. Syaoran silently got out of his seat, leaving Yukito by himself as he devoured the sweets, and followed Sakura. When they were out of sight, Fujitaka looked back at Touya with an almost warning gaze.

"Touya, don't make this difficult. I'm only doing this to protect Sakura. Do you understand?" he spoke.

"I know 'tou-san. But do you not sense it? There's something about that boy that I just don't like. He seems dark, almost unwelcoming (I know this isn't a word but it just popped in my head lol.). That kid is hiding something." Touya protested.

"I know what you mean Touya, I can sense it too. But right now, he's the only one I can trust to protect Sakura. And I have a feeling that he already has. Sakura told me she ran into a bit of trouble today. Well, she didn't really tell me but I could tell that she did. No doubt it was the ones from her dream. But when Li-san came, she seemed to have a shocked expression on her face and I knew that she must have seen him from somewhere. I guessed that Syaoran was the one that helped Sakura when "they" came." Fujitaka explained. (He's rather smart, isn't he? Hehehe)

"So why didn't he come to the house with Sakura if he already met her?" Touya questioned.

"Maybe because Sakura was so wrapped up in getting home to cook dinner that she ran off before he had a chance to even say something. You know the only thing she cooked for dinner was yakisoba noodles. But Touya, you have to promise me that you won't do anything to Syaoran. He's here to help Sakura."

"And besides Touya," Yukito spoke with cake in his mouth, "judging by that boy's aura, you won't be much of a match for him. No offense." he quickly added when he saw the sour expression on Touya's face.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I'll try to behave." Touya agreed unwillingly as Fujitaka and Yukito smiled. Upstairs, Sakura was showing Syaoran to his room, which was right across from hers.

"This is your room. It's not much but it does have a bed." she laughed nervously. "Um" she hesitated, "don't you have any thing to bring with you?"

"It'll be here." was all he said.

"Oh, well, I guess that's it. I'll leave you alone now." Sakura bowed to Syaoran and headed back downstairs. Syaoran silently stared at Sakura's retreating back as she disappeared down the stairs. Just then, he cell started ringing.

"Did you get there okay?" a voice said on the other line after he answered his call.

"Don't worry. I'm here already."

"Did you have a hard time with Sakura-chan's brother?" the voice asked again.

"He does prove to be a pain, but he's not my concern." was all Syaoran said.

"I see. Well, I'm counting on you Syaoran. Please take good care of her. You might want to start by getting rid of her nightmares. But do not do it now. Wait until she falls asleep."

"That would be the only convenient time." Syaoran said in a bored tone. The voice on the other line just laughed.

"That is true. I trust she's in good hands. That's all for now. Keep me updated." the voice said as the line went dead. Syaoran closed his cell.

Elsewhere, deep in the fiery pits of the underworld, a group of demons were gathered together talking amongst themselves. Another demon came out of a back room and stood before the demons, ordering them to be silent.

"It seems that we have a bit of a problem." the demon said. His rough and scaley skin looked terrible against the glare of the flames. "Two of our comrades were killed today after trying to accomplish their task. And who, may I ask you, killed them exactly?" the other demons talked amongst themselves, causing a small buzz. They were quickly silenced though. The room would have been completely silent if not for the screaming of the damned. "It would seem that human, no, a demon in a human's body, did this. He is the off-breed of the traitor that left the demon world over twenty years ago. It appears that his damned mother sent him to protect her." More talking began as once again, they were silenced.

"In future missions, exercise caution against this demon. He is nothing to be taken lightly. We must carry out this contract at all costs. I will not tolerate failure or your punishments will be far worse than any soul here. Are we clear?" The crowd screamed " Yes sir!" and the meeting was over.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there. I haven't updated this story in a long time. haha. I'm afraid that I lost the few people that actually read it. I'm a heavy procrastinator so I lose track of things a lot. haha. But for all those that are reading this story for the first time, I hope you enjoy it. I hope that I can make this story very enjoyable for you. D So here it is, Demon Pact chapter 4. D

Chapter 4

The rest of the night was uneventful. Syaoran stayed in his new room, Sakura was in her room doing homework, Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito were downstairs either watching tv or doing paperwork. Touya tried his best to ignore the feeling that he got from Syaoran and whenever he would walk passed his room to get to either his or the bathroom, he would glare at the closed door. Occassionally, either Touya or Fujitaka would check up on Sakura to see if she was okay or needed something.

Sakura walked out of her room to use the bathroom. When she came out, she noticed a strong aura coming from the room across from hers, Syaoran's. Unintentionally, she walked closer to his door, the power of his aura was silently pulling her closer to him. She was so out of it that she didn't notice that her hand was on the doornob. What she did notice however was when she she fell into Syaoran who at some point had opened the door sensing that Sakura was out there. She backed away quickly and looked up at his emotionless eyes with a heavy blush on her face.

"What?" he said. Embarrassed at being caught, Sakura quicky said nothing and ran to the bathroom. Syaoran stared at the closed bathroom door for a minute before returning to his room. A while later, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it to find Sakura standing there with bags at her feet.

"Um, your stuff is here." she said as he gave her a questioning look. He looked down at her feet to indeed see his bags containing clothes and whatever it was that he needed. Still without saying anything to her, he grabbed his bags and kicked the door closed, his hands being filled with bags. Sakura stood at the door before going to her own room. It was getting late and she had to finish her homework before she reluctantly went to sleep.

It was late and Syaoran had continued his meditation in the darkness of his room. His bags were unpacked and everything else was untouched. As he continued to concentrate, he could feel a strange aura beginning to flare. It was a distressed pink color. He noticed that it could only belong to Sakura. He slowly opened one of his closed eyes revealing a lazy yet interested amber orb staring in the direction of his door. He waited for a bit to see if she was indeed having a nightmare. Her aura began to feel more heavy, it was if it were suffocating him. Without wasting more time, he silently go up, making sure he was wearing his black orb pendant around his neck before traveling the small space from his room to hers.

When he got into the room, Sakura was tossing and turning with sweat streaming down her face, most likely like every night she had the nightmares. He traveled closer to her bed so that he was right next to her before looking down at her. Her aura screamed out in such pain, he could feel it very clearly. He took a deep breath before reaching up to his next to take off his pendant.

Syaoran whispered a small chant before the orb became a long broad sword with red tassles that fell from the handle of the sword. He sat cross style on the floor bedside the bed before embedding his sword in her floor in front of him. He closed his eyes and began to mediate again, consentrating hard enough to get into Sakura's dreams. His body became stiff and unresponsive.

Sakura was once again in that dreaded place where the sound of torturous screams of pain ran through her ears. Tears were already streaming down her eyes as she knew what was going to happen. She was so sick and tired of this place. She just wanted it all to end.

She looked on as the same demon from all her other nightmares advance towards her. He noticed how afraid she was and smiled. It always made him feel better when he knew that his victims were afraid of him. No demon would have it any other way. His mind suddenly wandered to the one demon that never wanted to cause anyone pain and he frowned. He was a disgrace to all the demons in the underworld. Just thinking that a traitor like that was actually a demon disgusted him to no end. Turning his attention back on Sakura, his smile came back.

"Well it seems that we are able to continue our little session." he spoke to her. "You evaded me earlier today when I sent my men to get you. Why is that I wonder. Do you not enjoy my company sweet Sakura?" he said as he reached her. He grabbed the bottom of her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't toy with me." she spat in his face, trying to be brave. He simply laughed at the terrible attempt.

"Well then shall we continue? Let's try something a tad bit different." Just then Sakura found herself suspended in the air, being held up by vines attached to both of her arms. She desperately tried to wiggle free but with each attempt, the vines would dig into her wrists causing the to bleed. The nameless demon walked around Sakura until he reached her back. He shook his head in disapproval. "Dear Sakura. This won't do. These scars that I give to you are gifts. They shouldn't be covered and treated to the way that they are." he spoke as he tore off Sakura's night shirt. The scars from last night appeared, still red and not completely closed up. The same whip as before appeared in his hand as he readied to continue the beating.

Touya got up late that night to use the bathroom. As he was returning to his room, he noticed that the door to the room their "guest" was staying in was currently opened. He walked up to the door slowly filling with unknown rage. When he made it to the door, he noticed that the room was empty. No one was there. That's when he felt Syaoran's unknown aura coming from Sakura's room. He mindlessly charged into her room, ready to rip of the head of the gaki that would try to make a move on his sister. When he burst through the door, he saw that the lights were still off and Sakura was still on her bed, seemingly struggling against something that was holding her down by the wrists. Then he saw Syaoran sitting Indian style on the floor meditating with his sword firmly placed in the floor. Touya went to make a move against Syaoran and noticed how unresponsive he was. Not knowing what else to do, though he really wanted to beat the crap out of this intruding gaki for being in his sister's room, he went to get his father to show him what was happening.

Sakura screamed as the whip made contact with her back, burning as the once healing scars of yesterday reopened with new pain. The tears kept pouring from her eyes as she desperately tried to contain her pain. This only made the demon whip harder, loving the reaction he was getting from the suffering girl. Just as the whip was about to make contact with Sakura's skin once more, a blinding dark green light flashed in front of them, stopping the demon from continuing. When the light had faded, the demon looked up in anger, which quickly turned into surprise.

"Well what do we have here?" he spat at their unwelcomed quest. Sakura slowly looked up through pained and exhausted eyes to see Syaoran standing there with his sword in hand.

"Li-kun..."she whispered faintly as she tried to keep her eyes focused on him. What was he doing here? How did he get here? All sorts of questions were filing their way into Sakura's brain as she fought desperately to stay conscious.

"What are you doing in my domain?" the demon questioned Syaoran who just stood there looking back at Sakura. He then turned his attention to the demon before him.

"I've come for the girl." was all that he responded. The demon just laughed at him. He looked Syaoran over before speaking.

"And how do you suppose you'll do that? Do you think that I would just hand her over to you?" he asked.

"I figured that would be the smart thing to do but you don't look too smart. I'm surprised that the thought actually crossed your mind." The demon felt insulted. How dare this outsider come here and insult his intellegence. He would surely pay for. The whip in his hand turned into a sword, read to fight at any moment.

"I must say, you look very familiar." the demon started. He once again looked over Syaoran, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. Syaoran didn't help by keeping quiet. It suddenly hit the demon and his reptilian eyes widened in disgust. "Now I remember. You must be the offspring of that traitor." he spat. Syaoran looked unphased that the jesture and made no attempt to inform him that he was correct. "You are aren't you?" Again Syaoran made no noise. However this didn't stop the demon from continuing. "I see it now. You're a spitting image of that fool."

"I didn't come here to talk about my father." Syaoran responded. The demon just laughed.

"I suppose you're right. But your father was, before he traded, was an amazing demon. He possessed powers far greater than most of the demons here. He would have been an excellent addition to our demon army. Together, we could have taken over the human realm and ruled over all. But he wasn't the only one to have such power. I, myself, am one of the others. So now, little boy, let me teach you a lesson that was meant for your father." The demon just laughed. He turned to Sakura and put his rough hand back on Sakura's delicate face. He turned to look at her. "Isn't she amazing? I know you can feel her spritual pressure. Never in my life have i felt such pressure from a human. So innocent, so pure. It would be a wonderful addition to the countless souls that we've taken thus far. But, her's will be the best we've ever had the pleasure of taking." The demon turned his attention back towards Sakura and drew her face closer to his. She desperately closed her eyes, not wanting to know what was going to happen to her. Before anything could happen however, she felt the rough hand being torn from her skin and she watched as the demon flew to her right and landed rather roughly on the hard floor.

Sakura looked over towards where Syaoran was standing, noticing that he hadn't moved an inch but noticed the dim green light fading from his sword. The demon slowly made his way back up, angered at what just happened. When he was fully standing, he bought his sword up in a defensive stance, ready to charge or defend at any moment.

"I'll say it again. Release the girl." Syaoran spoke but the demon laughed once again.

"Unfortunately I can't do that. I've worked too hard to gather enough strength to capture this girl's soul and I'm not about to just hand it over after ten years of waiting. If you want her as badly as I do, you'll just have to come and take her from me." With that, the demon charged at Syaoran with much speed. Syaoran slowly raised his sword for defense in time to have his and the demon's sword clash with one another.

Touya had already come back with an alert and full wake Fujitaka. They both watched as Sakura layed silently on her bed, still looking as if something was binding her to her spot while Syaoran stayed unmoving in his spot on the floor. From time to time, they saw Syaoran's sword vibrate as if something had hit it. It was made clear that somehow this boy had entered Sakura's dream and hopefully was fighting the one who caused Sakura her painful nightmares.

"Are we just suppose to sit here and wait? Can't we just wake Sakura up and end this nightmare?" Touya asked his father. Fujitaka just shook his head.

"No, I don't think that would be wise. Right now, we can guess that Li-san is in Sakura's dreams, however that happened. We must wait to see if he can put an end to her dreams." Touya sighed as he stood helplessly looking at his sister. Just then he noticed blood begin to form on the left side of Syaoran's torso.(If you remember how Sakura's room was set up in CCS, Syaoran's left side would be facing the door and his right side would be by Sakura's window.) Touya made an attempt to stop what was happening but was held back by Fujitaka. Touya looked at his with an angered expression but Fujitaka just calmly shook his head in protest and told Touya to stay put.

"Li-kun look out!" Sakura tried to scream as she watched the demon's hand glow a dark and sinister glow before it connected with Syaoran's side. He managed to dodge most of the attack but couldn't dodge the whole thing as some of it impacted with his left side. Syaoran jumped back to gain some distance from the demon before checking to see how much damage was done. It wasn't as bad as it was meant to be. It would heal in no time. The demon smiled at the damage he had inflicted.

"I'm sorry if i hurt you little boy." the demon laughed. He watched as Syaoran silently stuck his sword in the ground and closed his eyes. The demon looked confused for a minute. "What's wrong little boy? Are you giving up? You're making this too easy."

"Li-kun." Sakura whispered to herself as she didn't know what was happening. Was he giving up? Was it over for the two of them? She didn't understand anything, specially since she fought to keep herself conscious for such a long time. Just then the demon rushed towards Syaoran who still had his eyes closed defenseless. It took no time at all to get to Syaoran but just as he was going to attack, a blinding green light stopped him in his tracks. He shielded his eyes with his arm and cursed. Syaoran opened his eyes and instead of his usual mysterious amber orbs, they were covered with a deep green. He picked up his sword and rushed at the demon ruthlessly slicing him in two. Sakura stared in awe as she watched the demon fall to piece on the floor.

"Damn you,"the demon said, "this isn't over. I will be back, just you wait." and with that, he disappeared. Syaoran's eyes returned to their usual cold amber color before looking at Sakura, who just stared at him with her eyes as opened as she could get them. Her back was still bleeding and it was becoming increasingly hard for her to stay wake.

In no time at all, Syaoran had made it over to Sakura and cut the vines that were holding her in the air. She fell and Syaoran caught her, making sure she didn't touch the ground. She looked at him tiredly before thanking him. She passed out soon after.

Syaoran finally woke up from his meditation. He stood up and walked closer to Sakura's bed, ignoring the fact that Touya and Fujitaka were still watching him. His hands began to move, creating symbols for an incantation he was creating. Muttering something under his breath, he placed one hand on Sakura's forehead and the other one in front of his chest with his index and middle fingers sticking up; his eyes were closed. The spot on Sakura's forehead where Syaoran's hand was placed began to glow green, then pink before it finally went away.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Touya demanded from Syaoran once he noticed it was all over. Touya marched the short distance from the door to Sakura's bed, pushing Syaoran out of his way. He was quickly scolded by Fujitaka.

"Your sister's nightmares will be over for now. They can't reach her in her dreams." Syaoran explained. Fujitaka and Touya looked at him in surprise before turning to Sakura who had a peaceful expression on her face. "But," he started again, "you might want to take a look at her back. It seems that the wounds from another time has reopened." With that, Syaoran began to make his way to the door, his work for now was done. Fujitaka stopped him when he asked did he want to be looked at as well but Syaoran refused saying that it would heal on it's own.

A/N: Well, that' chapter 4 of the story. I hope that you liked it. I realized that I'm not the best story teller here but I try my best. haha. Hopefully everything will get better from here. hahaha. Plz review and tell me some of your thoughts and some ideas that you would like to see in this story. I'll try to have chapter 5 posted as soon as I can. Arigato

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Well everyone, here it is. Chapter five. Thank yo so much for the ideas and reviews and putting this story on your story alert list. That really made my day yesterday. I hope that this chapter is just as good if not better than the last ones. And please ignore the mistakes...I'll try to make as little as possible. haha.

Without further delay, here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5

When Sakura woke up that morning, Fujitaka had told her of what happened the night before. As she listened to her father, she sat amazed at what she heard. She had thought it was only a dream, but then quickly erased that thought as she remembered that the things in her dream could affect her in the real world. But how was he able to dive into her dreams? That she couldn't understand. Was it because of what that demon said? Was Syaoran's father really a traitor demon who helped humans? It all seemed unlikely but Sakura knew that you could never rule out anything.

Syaoran laid on his bed, eyes fixated on the ceiling above him. His eyes stared at nothing, his mind at everything. After his fight in Sakura's dreams, he couldn't help but think of his father. He hadn't known him for that long, since he died when Syaoran was very young, but the memories that he had shared with him, played back in his mind like a repeating movie on a big screen.

_A young five year old Syaoran ran down the hall of his family's mansion in hopes of catching up with his father. His stubby legs ran as fast as they could take him. His unruly brown hair flew around in the wind, boucning back and forth from one place to another all about his head. He ran and ran all the way to the family's training ground, knowing that his father would be there._

_His eyes lit up with join as he rounded the corner of the hall to see that the training room door was open and his father there with his sword in his hand working on complicated wushu drills. A tired Syaoran walked the short distance to the door, trying to catch his breath and not interrupt his father. It always amazed him at how strong his father was. It was always Syaoran's dream to become just like his father. When he thought no one was watching, he would head to the training room alone and work on drills just like he had seen his father do. Because he wasn't as strong and as skilled as his father, the drills never came out right and Syaoran would get fustrated until he couold master them. Sometimes Yelan would have to look for him out of worry only to find him sleeping on the floor of the training hall, exhausted from working too hard. Of course this brought a smile to her face as she would gently lift her son in her arms and take him to his room._

_Li Xian, Syaoran's father, stopped his exercise when he noticed that he was being watching. A small smile graced his lips as he stayed in his spot, pretending that he didn't notice his son. To Syaoran, it looked as if his father was taking a small break to catch his breath._

_"Why are you just standing there son?" Xian said surprising Syaoran. "Don't you want to join you father in training?" Syaoran's eyes lit up as brightly as the every could as he ran into the training room with new found excitement. He grabbed a sword off the wall and tried to make his way towards Xian but he couldn't move the heavy sword. Xian just laughed at his son's attempts to carry the heavy sword and went to help him. He took the sword away from Syaoran telling him that it was too heavy and that when he was older, he could use it. Instead, he gave Syaoran a much smaller, easier to weild sword for him to swing around. Xian taught Syaoran many different drills and combinational attacks. They practiced for hours until both of them were physically exhausted._

_Yelan came into the room, knowing that her husband and son would be in the training room. She smiled as she watched the Syaoran leaning against Xian on the floor, both trying to catch their breaths. Xina spotted Yelan first and smiled at his loving wife. "It seems that's I'm either finding you here by yourself or you here with Syaoran. Really all you two do is train. I can't keep you away from this place." Yelan chided them playfully._

_"Well you know us. We can't stay away from this place." Xian commented. Syaoran just nodded his head in agreement._

_"Yeah mama. I love training with papa. It'll make me stronger. Pretty soon, I'll be strong just like papa!" Syaoran declared proudly. Xian laughed as he patted his son proudly on the back._

_"I bet you will be. But for now, it's time for dinner. The girls are already waiting at the dinner table." Xian and Syaoran stood up, Xian putting Syaoran around his neck and carrying him out of the training room to the dining hall.  
_

_"Mom what's going on?" a scared Syaoran asked Yelan. It had only been a few days since Syaoran's training session with his father and now they were under attack. Yelan picked Syaoran up and held him close to her, his sisters behind her equally afraid._

_"Don't worry Xiao Lang. Everything will be fine. Your father and the others are out there protecting us." Yelan explained._

_"But why are they doing this to us? We didn't do anything to them did we?" Syaoran asked as his amber orbs shined throuhg the semi-darkness. Yelan looked at Syaoran and sighed. She explained to him that the his father had rebelled against his own kind to be with humans. She explained that they didn't like that and are now here to kill him and everything that he worked for and loved. That meant, that they would be after Yelan, her daughters and Syaoran. But she quickly explained that Xian wouldn't allow that to happen. And that's why he was out there trying to protect them. _

_Syaoran tried to wiggle his way free from his mother's grasp. When she held him back and asked him what he was trying to do, he responded by saying that if his father was going to fight, then so was he. Yelan tried her hardest to keep him still, telling him that he wasn't allowed to go out there, that it was too dangerous. But something had awakened in Syaoran that nobody in or out of the room they were hiding in knew he was capapble of doing. Syaoran's little body began to glow a hot green color. It grew so hot that Yelan had to immeditately let go of him as not to get burned by her own son. She stared in amazement with her blue crystal eyes at what was happening to her son. Syaoran however didn't have time to waste and he took for the door, running out against his mother and sisters' protests._

_It was total darkness that greeted Syaoran as he ran outside. The only small source of light was the dim walll lamps that trailed all over the outside of the Li mansion. Syaoran followed the trail of dead bodies, from both his father's men and the demon's of the enemy in, hopes of finding his father. His body still had that slight green glow from earlier and now it was burning his insides. As much as the pain caused him, he kept running. Not once did he stop. He was faintly aware of his mother and four older sisters calling out for him to stop but he ignored him. Nothing was going to keep him from helping his father. Nothing._

_Syaoran looked up ahead to faintly make out the bodies of two people fighting. Almost instantly he could tell that one of the fighters was his father. He couldn't tell who the other was but he knew he didn't like him. He had to get up there and help his father. He would show him that he was strong enough to help protect his mother and sisters. _

_  
A Syaoran got closer, Xian momentarily looked away from the fight, sensing that someone was coming. He was surprised to see that it was Syaoran and he made an attempt to tell him to go back but stopped dead in his tracks. The enemy had seen his momentary distraction and used it to his advantage. The demon took his sword and drove it into Xian's side, causing a deep wound that wouldn't stop bleeding. Xian's eyes widened as he slowly fell to the ground, gasping for air. The demon he was fighting grinned smugly at his victory. _

_Syaoran tried to run to his father but was stopped as the demon grabbed him roughly by his hair, lifting him in mid air. Syaoran trying to break free, screaming in protest, but the demon's grip was too strong. Yelan looked horror struck as she watched her son being captured by the demon and her husband dying on the ground._

_"So this is your son is it Xian? He made it extremely easy for me to find him and that whore of a wife you have. Now i have the opportunity to kill them." the demon laughed as Syaoran still tried to shake his way free. Xian saw what was happening and with the last of his strength, he unleashed all of his power and shot the demon in the chest, instantly killing him. The demon disintegrated into white dust as he was blown away with the late night wind. Syaoran dropped to the floor and made his way to his father's body, Yelan and the girls right behind him. _

_Yelan kneeled down beside her husband and gently laid his head on her lap before trying to keep him awake. "Please Xian, stay with us. You can't leave us here." she pleaded. The girls and Syaoran looked on with hot tears streaming down their young round faces. Xian looked at Yelan with a weary expression._

_"Yelan. Did you see it?" he barely whispered. Yelan looked at him confused and he continued. "The aura, did you see it? Syaoran he, he has the same aura." he spoke, his voice barely picked up in sound. If anything, he was growing weaker and weaker. Yelan looked over at Syaoran for a second before looking back at Xian._

_"Yes, I saw it." Yelan confirmed._

_"He's just like me. He has the same power as I do." Xian coughed violently before settling back down. "You must make him strong... this isn't the end. They'll be back. You and Syaoran must continue on with what I've started. You have to protect people from them..." Xian said as his eyes slowly began to close. At that moment, Syaoran ran over to his father and shook him._

_"No papa! You can't die! Please don't die!" he shouted. With the little bit of strength that he had, Xian looked at his son with weary amber eyes. He saw the angry, the helplessness and sorrow in his son's matching eyes. He also saw guilt. He knew that Syaoran was blaming himself for getting his father in this situation. He gently placed a bloodied hand on Syaoran's cheek._

_"Syaoran...don't blame yourself. I-it's not your fa-fault do you understand?" Syaoran just sniffed in response. "I want you to know that I...I'm very proud of you Syaoran. You'll grow to be a strong man someday...I know you will. I just...I just wish I could have been there to see...it." _

_"Don't talk like that papa! Of course you'll be there to see me grow into a strong man. And I'm going to make you proud too. Just you wait and see." Syaoran proclaimed with confidence. Xian managed a weak laugh. His hand gripped Syaoran's face tighter, but not enough to hurt him._

_"I'm leaving you in charge of taking care of your mother and sisters...can you do that for me?" Syaoran nodded in defeat. "I love you son. I always have and I always will. You, your mother and your sisters...I love you all very much. I'm glad that I...had the...chance...the chance to..." Xian spoke with his last breath, leaving the sentence unfinished. The Li sisters were already on their knees crying, each of them hugging the other for comfort and support. Yelan looked at her husband with blurred eyes before burying her head in his chest, letting the emotions flow on his lifeless body. Syaoran took it the hardest and not being able to control himself, he let out a powerful cry of anguish from his little body. The once burning aura and feeling came back full force and errupted from his body, engulfing him and everything around it in its green light.  
_

Syaoran remembered that when he woke up, a week had passed. His once passionate amber eyes were turned lifeless, he looked on at everyone with a dull and meaningless look. Yelan had locked herself in her room for a while, turning down food that was bought to her. The Li sisters cried everyday, especially when they saw Syaoran. It reminded them too much of their father. He supposed that's why Yelan had locked herself in her room. Syaoran never did smile after that. Everything he did was with a straight and solid face, void of any emotion. He trained twice as hard, spending all his time in the training hall. No one could pull him away from that room and after a while, they just gave up trying. Not long after that, the Li's packed up and moved to Japan, in an attempts to start over. Yelan and the girls were doing fine now. They had seemed to return to their normal selves but Syaoran hadn't. He was cold to everyone that came across him. He kept everything strictly business, he had no room to play. He stopped attending school when Yelan noticed how he wasn't improving in behavior with the students and teachers. He ignored everyone and when someone got too close and touched him, he would become enraged and attacked. Once, he had sent half his class to the hospital because he couldn't control his anger when two boys accidently bumped into him while playing tag. After that, Syaoran was always home schooled. Yelan tried countless times to make Syaoran return to his old ways, telling him that it wasn't his fault and that he should try to move on for the best. But Syaoran would just glare at him and walk away, locking himself in the training room longer than he had for a regular session. She soon gave up and decided that he would just come around on his own. She grew use to his new behavior and he soon became better at controlling his emotions, with the help of his mother and an instructor to help with angermanagement. Now instead of blowing up in a person's face, the most he'll do is glare and walk away calmly. A steady and soft knocked interrupted him from his thoughts. He didn't know how long the knocks accured for but he knew they hadn't just started.

Sakura stood outside Syaoran's bedroom and knocked on the door once again. She didn't know why she was here. She just felt like she needed to thank him for saving her from her nightmares. She waited until he opened the door but he didn't. Maybe he was still sleeping. He did get injured when he fought that demon. Thinking he wouldn't come, Sakura made to leave but the door opened preventing her from doing so. She looked up to see Syaoran standing there with just his pants on. Sakura took in his perfectly tanned muscular body in awe, traveling up towards his face slowly with her glazed over emerald eyes. Syaoran crossed his arms impatiently and Sakura quickly looked at his face, embarrassed that she had been staring at him for so long.

"Um," she started looking down at the ground, "I just wanted to thank you...for saving me last night." When she looked up, Syaoran had been staring at her with a bored expression. She quickly looked back down before she continued. "Um, my 'tou-san told me what you did last time. I didn't think it was true, how you can enter people's dreams like that but I figured if my soul can be taken from my sleep and these demons from my dreams are actually here to kill me..." she slightly looked up to see his expression hadn't changed. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you." she ended with a bow. She didn't want to think about anything else. There was so much that she wanted to ask him but she knew that he wouldn't answer. She once again turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of Syaoran's voice.

"Your back," he started, "how is it?" Sakura looked at him stunned that he had spoken to her. He even asked about her injuries. This put a small smile on her face. She scratched the back of her head, making her neat hair messy in the spot she was scratching.

"It's fine. Tou-san put some stuff on it and bandaged it up so if I don't put pressure on it or do anything that might reopen it, I should be fine." There was a silence before Syaoran went to go back into his room. Realizing that he was leaving, Sakura called out to him before he had a chance to close the door. "Um, breakfast is ready. Do you want any?" Syaoran said no. Sakura continued. "Also, I leave for school in fifteen minutes..tou-san asked if you would walk me to school. If it's not too much trouble." Syaoran stared at Sakura as she looked down now rubbing her arm. He didn't know what it was about this girl. Her aura was still affecting him, but it wasn't suffocating her like it had been last night. It was more gentle but still afraid. It could be the fact that just because her nightmares are over, they'll still come for her. Or it could have been him. He didn't care. But it was just something about her that made him slightly drawn to her aura.

"I'll be ready when you get done breakfast." With that, he closed the door. She stared at it a little bit longer before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

True to his word, Syaoran had been waiting downstairs for her, by the door, when she was done with her breakfast. He had gotten down there so silently that no one noticed he had been standing there until they actually went to the door. Touya left earlier that day for work, after protesting that he didn't like the idea that a gaki had to walk his sister to school and had to follow her around, but there was nothing he could do, especially if he wanted Sakura to be safe. Syaoran and Sakura made their way out of the door as Sakura turned to wave good bye to Fujitaka.

The walk to school had been a silent one. Syaoran walked enjoying the cool spring wind that the morning had provided, seemingly forgetting that Sakura was right behind him. Sakura on the other hand, didn't like the silence at all. It felt intimidating and she knew that she should try to start a conversation with him so they could get to know each other better, but with the aura that he gave off, it wasn't leaving her much room to do so. She would constantly look up at him, only to look back down at her shoes as they continued on the longest walk of their lives, or that's what it seemed like to Sakura. The silence was killing her and she needed to break it. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a much more energetic voice.

"Sakura! Over here!" Tomoyo called from her standing point on the road. She had decided to wait for Sakura that morning, in case she needed to talk before they got to school but she noticed that Sakura already had a walking companion. Well, he may have been in front of her and no talking went on between the two, but Tomoyo knew they were together. Like everyone else, Tomoyo could also feel the coldness radiating from Syaoran's body, but it hadn't phased her in the least. She waited for Sakura to catch up to her as Syaoran just walked right passed her. Tomoyo smiled warmly at Sakura as they continued behind Syaoran.

"Ohayo Tomo-chan." Sakura greeted. Tomoyo greeted her back.

"So who's that?" Tomoyo asked with intrest. Sakura sighed. She already knew what her friend was thinking and she really wanted to deny it, but once a thought got in Tomoyo's head and she liked it, she would stick by it no matter what you said against it. But Sakura felt she should try anyway.

"He's not my boyfriend Tomoyo. He's the son of tou-san's friend." Sakura explained. Tomoyo listened to what Sakura was saying and decided to believe her, but the thoughts that were flowing through her brain hadn't left.

"Your father's friend's son? Omoshiroii ne."(Interesting for those of you who don't know what that means. ) From her standing point behind Syaoran, she looked him up and down, her index and thumb resting on her chin in an approving manner. "Very interesting. But if he's your father's friend's son, why is he with you? Are they tying to match you two together or something?" Tomoyo asked suggestively. Sakura stared at her wide eyed.

"Hoe! No Tomoyo, it's nothing like that. What if he hears you?" Sakura exclaimed, looking ahead at Syaoran who just continued to walk, not paying attention to the two girl's talk. Tomoyo just laughed.

"Then why is my little Sakura blushing?" Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura's hand immeditately flew to her face. Her blush increased ten fold.

"It's not because of that Tomoyo. I'm just embarrassed." Sakura clairified. Tomoyo just dismissed it and continued.

"Whatever. You're still blushing. So what's his name? And why's he staying at your house? Details missy and they better be good." Tomoyo insisted. Sakura told Tomoyo that his name was Li Syaoran. He was staying at there house because he was helping with Sakura's nightmares. Allthewhile, Tomoyo just nodded her head in understanding. Then she asked Sakura what Touya had to say about all this and Sakura told her that he wasn't all to happy about it. He didn't like the idea of a "gaki" following her around. Tomoyo laughed knowing that Touya would never change. Of course he would react in such a way.

All three of them had reached the school and Sakura and Tomoyo stopped at their lockers before heading to class, with Syaoran right behind them. When they went to class, Sakura and Tomoyo were greeted by their friends, who immediately turned their attention as Syaoran walked into the room, towards the window, opened it up and sat on the ledge. Everything was silent for a while until the teacher looked at Sakura, waiting for an explaination.

"Well, you see...um..." Sakura thought of what to say that would sound good enough to explain why Syaoran was sitting in their classroom window. She couldn't exactly tell him that Syaoran was there to protect her from demons. No one would believe it. As Sakura thought of a plausible exuse, Syaoran turned to the teacher.

"I'll be here for a while with Kinomoto. If you don't like it, tough." Syaoran turned back to stare outside. Sakura laughed nervously before explaining to the teacher that Syaoran was a family friend and she had to show him around while his mother was away. That meant that he had to come to classes with her. It was also like a small learning experience because she explained to the teacher that Syaoran had been homeschooled all his life. He never knew what it was like to be in an actual classroom. Syaoran was shocked to hear her say that but didn't show it as he continued to stare out the window. The teacher didn't believe her story one bit but he had accept it nonetheless. Syaoran scared him a great deal and he didn't want to get on the teen's bad side. Class resumed as usual with all the girls in Sakura's class glancing at Syaoran from time to time, who paid no attention to them whatsoever. This continued in all of Sakura's classes. Where ever she went, Syaoran would be there too, whether he sat in a window or in a desk behind her or somewhere in view when Sakura went to gym or lunch. Although it felt weird to have someone following her, Sakura couldn't deny that she felt safe with Syaoran around. It made her happy that he was there and it made her even more happy when she wasn't being attacked by demons when she took that nap in math class or was walking with Tomoyo to her house after school had ended. Sakura called Touya to tell him of where she was going. He asked if Syaoran was still with her and she replied yes. Sakura could hear Touya grunting on the other side of the phone as he ordered her not to let the gaki do anything to her. She laughed and said that she would be fine and hung up the phone.

They had made it to Tomoyo's house. Sakura and Syaoran were in Tomoyo's room while she went downstairs to get snacks. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, well in Sakura's opinion, as Syaoran once again found a window to sit in, staring at the scenery. Sakura figured by the daze expression he always wore as he stared out the window, he was deep in thought, probably thinking of his past or something. Not knowing what else to do, Sakura decided to speak to him.

"Li-kun?" she called out to him to see if he was listening. He slightly shifted his spot in the window, telling her that he was listening. "Is the wound, that you got trying to protect me, better?" she asked for lack of a conversation starter. Without even looking at her, and because his left side was facing her direction, he simply lifted his shirt up to where the scar was suppose to be only to be discovered that it wasn't there. He put his shirt back down after h felt she saw enough, but not before Tomoyo came back into the room with the snacks. She giggled a little before placing the snacks in front of Sakura on the floor. She noticed the light blush on Sakura's face at the gesture Syaoran did.

"So what were you two talking about? Did you like what you see Sakura?" Tomoyo wiggled her eyebrows up and down once to indicate to Sakura at Syaoran's manuver. Sakura's blush darkened.

"It's not like that Tomoyo. I was just asking if Syaoran was okay. He was injured yesterday and I was concerned about it. That's all." Sakura said a little embarrassed as she looked down, trying to hide the blush from Tomoyo. This only made the excited girl even more excited.

"Aww that's so cute Sakura-chan! You're worried about him. You're always so concerned for others." Tomoyo said.

"Well, it was my fault. I mean, he got hurt trying to help me. Of course I would be concerned." Tomoyo looked at Sakura before dropping the subject. She offered Sakura some snacks and she happily accepted. She asked if Syaoran wanted any and he said no as he continued to stare at the scenery in front of him. Tomoyo and Sakura spent hours talking about different things. Fashion, schoolwork, television shows, things normal teens talked about. Syaoran showed no general interest in the things they were talking about, not even when Sakura was being teased about Syaoran living with Sakura. He only remotely paid attention when his name was being mentioned and out of the corner of his eye, he would see Sakura blush before she denied that anything was happening.

It was getting late and Sakura said that it was time to go. Tomoyo offered them a ride but Sakura refused, thinking it would be an inconvenience to Syaoran, which was true because he would have refused the ride and make Sakura walk home. So after waving good bye to her best friend, Sakura and Syaoran made their way home. Again, they were engulfed in another stale silence. Just a little way from Tomoyo's house, Sakura began to talk.

"Hey Li-kun. Can I ask you some questions?" Sakura asked timidly. She looked up at Syaoran to see that his focus was ahead of him, but she knew he was listening. She learned today that if you addressed him and he didn't say anything, he would most likely hear you. So she continued with her questions. "You don't look much older than me. You actually look around the same age. How old are you?"she asked.

"I'm nineteen." was his response. Sakura mouthed oh before continuing.

"I know I made up the excuse that you've been home schooled but I just wanted to know what school did you go to?"

"I didn't go to school." Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"Then what did you do? How did you learn?" Syaoran didn't respond. "Were you really home schooled?" Syaoran slightly nodded his head in agreement. But the jesture was so small, Sakura almost didn't see it. "Wow, I never thought that you were home schooled." She thought over that for a while as they continued their walk home. "Was there a reason why you were home schooled?" she suddenly asked without realizing it. She wanted to take it back but she didn't because she was really curious in the reason why he'd been home schooled. It took Syaoran a minute to answer.

"I didn't get along with the other kids." he said. Sakura looked at him, wanting to continue so he did. "When I was seven, I sent half my class to the hospital. My mother thought it was best if I was home schooled from then on." Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. That was hardly the reason why she thought he'd been home schooled. The thought that Syaoran was so violent when he was only seven scared her. She wondered how long those kids were in the hospital for and if they were okay now.

"Was it that bad? The kids I mean, did you hurt them badly?" Sakura wondered. Syaoran didn't respond at first until he told her that he was going through some things at that time when it happened. Sakura asked him what he was going through but instead of answering, he picked up his pace and walked faster, making Sakura have to jog to catch up with him. She decided at that time that she wasn't going to ask him any more questions that night and hummed the rest of the way home.

Durning the walk, Syaoran became slightly aware of the fact that they were being watched. But feeling no real threat at the time and not wanting to make it known that he knew they were being watched, he continued walking without saying a word.

Well, that's the end of chapter five. I hoped you all enjoyed it. haha. I swear, the things that you read are all fresh out of my head. haha. I haven't really been thinking about the actual events of this story but I try to keep it interesting. haha. And there was a little flash back scene in there, a little insight on Syaoran's past and why he acts so cold towards everyone. Hopefully Sakura can melt his cold heart. haha. I don't know how many chapters will be in this story but I'm surprised to have reached chapter five and this is as far as I've gotten. I don't think I've actually touched the real conflict in this story. Hopefully it will all blend together and make sense. haha

Remember, if you have any ideas or suggestions that you would like to see in this story, you're welcome to let me know. All you have to do is click that little button and submit a review. haha. I greatly appreciate it and it would really make me happy to know that people actually read this. haha. until next time. D

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm not even going to get into any serious talk right here so without futher delay, here's chapter 6. enjoy

Chapter 6

The days continued on the same. After Sakura's nightmares had ended, it seemed that there was nothing to do. But Syaoran couldn't leave because she was still in danger, he knew that. His task seemed too easy and with the fact that they were still being watched, didn't help lighten his suspicion. He reported to his mother daily, telling her that nothing had changed after Sakura's nightmares was over and every time she would tell him to keep a good eye on her. She would say that he never knew when something would just happen. He told her that he felt they were being watched and every night when Sakura would go to sleep, he would meditate to see if he could feel their auras but he couldn't. She stayed silent for a minute before saying that she would look into the matter as well and ended the conversation by saying stay in contact and remember your mission.

Late at night, when everyone was sleeping, Syaoran would go into the back yard and practice some sword drills and combination attacks. This was his daily routine and he wouldn't break it just because he was protecting the Kinomoto daughter.

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. Although her nightmares were gone, she couldn't sleep well that night. It had taken her a while to actually get a full nights sleep. She also knew that her brother and father would come in to check on her every night because being use to the same routine for ten years will have that affect on a person. She was doing well with her peaceful sleeping, but for some reason tonight, she couldn't shake this feeling away. She could feel these dark eyes on her, always watching. She felt them ever since they left Tomoyo's house a week ago. Every night they would get stronger and stronger until they pierced her soul. She would only feel safe if she were with Syaoran, though the eyes would still be watching her. She often thought if Syaoran had noticed the feeling as well.

Sakura restlessly climbed out of bed, putting on her pink fuzzy slippers and made her way to her bedroom door. She hesitated for a second, contemplating whether or not she should go over there. She looked at her clock and it read three forty-five a.m. He would most likely be sleeping at that time. Sakura took a deep breath and went back to her bed but stopped in the middle of her room. She slowly looked back at the doorknob and nodded her head, causing her hair to slightly shift forward then back in it's place.

Sakura walked over to Syaoran's room door. She raised her fist in the air to knock. She didn't hear anything. She knocked again before opening the door. When she looked in, ther room was empty. Syaoran wasn't there. Sakura scracthed her head in confusion. _I wonder where he went._ Sakura looked around the room before giving up. Insteading of going back to her room, she went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. When she got there, she noticed that the door to the backyard was open. Puzzled, and slightly afraid, she slowly went to see who was out there, her hands clutching her pounding heart. As silently as she could, she peeked around the wall looking outside to see Syaoran practicing with his sword. She looked on in awe as she saw him perform complicated and dangerous techniques, all which be fatal on contact and the slightest mistake could cost someone their lives but Syaoran executed them with such mastery that Sakura was sure he could perform them just a good in his sleep. Come to think of it, Sakura wondered if Syaoran ever did sleep. He never seemed to eat that's for sure but she never knew if he actually went to sleep. She didn't know where he got his energy from but Sakura was impressed, for lack of a better word.

She didn't know how long she had been staring at him because he stopped and turned to look at him. She was so wrapped in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed him until he called out to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. Sakura woke from her daydream and blushed, not knowing how long he had caught her. Syaoran waited for an answer as he saw her look down and come fully in the doorway.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you like that."

"That didn't answer my question." he said slowly causing Sakura to become slightly afraid. His tone held what Sakura liked to describe as authorative and dangerous; he left no room for anything but what he wanted to hear. She timidly looked up at him to see him still staring at her with those serious and cold amber eyes. Although she knew they scared her, she also felt mesmerized by them. No one she knew had a look like that and no one she knew had such an intense amber color to them. When she was close enough to see them, she noticed that they flickered with gold, adding to their beauty. Of course she knew she was just stalling for time and sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and wanted to ask you a question. But you weren't in your room. So I came downstair for something to drink and noticed that the back door was opened. The I saw you practicing and yeah..." she ended not finishing her sentence because the rest seemed pretty obvious. Syaoran said nothing but stared at her. He knew she was in destress about something. He could feel that suffocating aura that she normally produced when something was bothering her. Thankfully, it wasn't as strong as when she had her nightmares.

"What did you want to ask me?" he questioned, which caught Sakura off guard for a minute before she answered.

"It's nothing really but ever since we left Tomoyo's house, I've been feeling someone watching me. Every day that passes by, I feel the feeling getting stronger and stronger everyday. It's bone chilling. I don't know what it is. I was wondering if you felt it too?" They were now staring at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Syaoran planted his sword in the ground before sitting by the big Sakura tree that was in back yard. Because of the time of year they were in, the Sakura's had already died, waiting for next year to come so they could spread their beauty once more.

"I have." Sakura looked at him in surprise. So he did know that they were being followed. Sakura took this time to sit on the stairs that led to the back yard and looked up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful and the moon never looked so bright. It was hypnotizing to gaze at and Sakura found herself forgetting everything while she looked upon it.

"Ne, Li-kun." Syaoran looked at Sakura who was still gazing at the moon. "How long do you think this will last?"

"How long what will last?"

"Us trying to keep my soul from being stolen. How long do you think we can go on doing this?" she finally tore her eyes away from the moon to stare at him. Syaoran saw how her eyes glowed with the moon itself, illuminating them to look even more beautiful, more mystifying than the naturally alluring eyes she possed on a daily basis. It was as if her eyes glowed with this unearthly light that Syaoran found himself drowning in. He immeditately tore his gaze from her.

"As long as we can. I cannot allow your soul to be taken." Syaoran said looking down. Sakura looked back at the moon in gratitude and they stayed like this for a while.

The next day at school, Tomoyo invited Sakura to the mall with her after school, more like commanded. Sakura had no way of saying no. Going to the mall wasn't really Syaoran's cup of tea but he knew he couldn't leave Sakura unattended so he had no choice but to go along. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo, ideas already beginning to form in her creative mind. Other than that, school was very uneventful except for the news that the school's spring festival was approaching and details on which activities the classes will partake in will be given out the following week.

The end of the day came faster than a speeding bullet as Sakura was dragged to Tomoyo's limo, with Syaoran following right behind them. As soon as they stepped foot in the mall, Sakura had a hard time keeping up with Tomoyo. She went from store to store, throwing clothes at Sakura, pushing her into the changing rooms to tell her to try everything on. She bought some things but the things she didn't buy but loved the way it looked on Sakura, she stored in her mental database to create an even better version of the outfit for her.

After thirty minutes passed, Syaoran was somehow forced to carry the bags. His whole body was pretty much consumed by the amount of junk, as he put it, that Tomoyo bought for Sakura. Tomoyo and Sakura were making their way to the camera store. She had explained to Sakura that there was a new version of the camera she had at home that came out today and she was dying to buy it to capture kawaii moments of Sakura, even some of Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura blushed and playfully slapped Tomoyo on the arm to get her to stop but the crazed fashion designer just laughed. As soon as Sakura and Tomoyo came out of the camera store with Tomoyo's new camera already in hand, a loud explosion happened downstairs causing the ground to shake upstairs. People all on the floor fell at the sudden violent shake. Syaoran helped Sakura and Tomoyo get to their feet, the bags already thrown on the floor and out of the way.

"Li-kun, what's happening?" Sakura asked. They all ran to the balcony and looked down, the explosion came from a small store on the lower level right across from them. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped as they saw at least five strange "humans" coming from the flames of the ruined store.

"What are they?" Tomoyo asked with fright. Sakura looked at Syaoran who's eyes were already glaring at them. She heard him say that they were demons. Sakura asked if they were coming for her and he responded most likely. Without much of a warning, Syaoran wrapped his arms around both the girls and jumped from the second floor of the mall to the first, landing perfectly. He let them go and instructed that they stay somewhere he can see them but not to get caught by the demons. Sakura nodded and grabbed Tomoyo's free hand. They ran to a store across the hall and hid in there, making sure that if they needed to protect themselves while Syaoran was busy that they had something to help.

Syaoran took the pendant from around his neck and it once again became his sword. The five demons saw him in battle stance and smirked. So the rumors were true. The son of the traitor was protecting the Kinomoto girl. They were given orders not to take him lightly. All five demons rushed towards Syaoran without a word and the fighting began.

Tomoyo saw how Syaoran was holding his own against five demons who were throwing fire and all sorts of spells at him from all directions. His impressive swordsmenship made excellent video material and she immediately started recording. While recording, she asked Sakura if he would be okay.

"I hope so. Syaoran's pretty strong. I saw him fight before. I just hope that these five demons won't be too much for him." Sakura said as she watched with concerned eyes. Both the girls were so caught up in what was happening in front of them that they hadn't noticed the void in the floor spitting up two more demons.

Syaoran, who managed to kill two of the demons, noticed what happened and turned towards Sakura and Tomoyo's direction. Both girls didn't know that two demons were now behind them. "Kinomoto! Behind you!" he shouted to her as he made an attempt to go to them, but the demons he was fighting didn't allow that. They threw spells and fire at him, to get him to fight them. He cursed to himself. This was a real pain. If he didn't finish them off now, he wouldn't make it to Sakura in time.

The girls had heard Syaoran's call and turned around to see the said demons behind them. Without warning, the demon on Sakura's left smacked Tomoyo into a clothes rack, knocking her out the way. Sakura screamed to her and tried to get over there, but she was grabbed by the neck and roughly pinned to the glass window they had been looking through. She struggled to break free but it was useless. Everytime she did, the demon's grip would get stronger and she was running out of air. She was trying to stay conscious. She knew she couldn't let them take her soul, she couldn't. She couldn't see Syaoran anywhere and didn't know if he was making his way to her or not.

"Dammit! Get the hell out of my way!" Syaoran cried in protest as more and more demons came from the store the previous five had come from. No matter how many he killed, they just kept coming. He could feel Sakura's aura in destress and it was hindering him from concentrating. He had to get over there fast. He was running out of options. He had to find a way to stop those demons from coming. There must have been some portal or something they were coming from. Then a thought hit Syaoran. He did know how to stop them. But he couldn't just use it. His mother had told him he wasn't allowed to use that kind of power unless it was really necessary. He deflected another blow before looking back at Sakura to see her still pinned against the glass. He couldn't tell what the demons were doing. He did see one make its way over to the unconscious Tomoyo and he saw Sakura try to scream at them to stop, but her aura flared again in pain and it was causing pain to Syaoran's. He had no choice. He only had one shot at doing this.

Syaoran threw his sword into the body of the nearest demon who was brave enough to try to rush him. The sword carried him all the way back into the store where the hole was that let all the demons in. He quickly casted a spell to keep himself protected while he did what he needed. His hands were stretched in front of him, forming a triangle with his two index and thumbs. He closed his eyes and began to conjure up power from deep within himself. His aura grew bigger and bigger, filling the barrier that he put around himself. His hair was flinging in all directions and the ground beneath him began to shake. No doubt the demons that held Sakura felt the tremors in the ground. Syaoran's eyes immditately snapped opened, his once amber eyes replaced with the color of his aura. If anything, his aura had gotten darker, like a blackish green, different from the green he had unleashed the day his father had died. This one was more matured, more demonic than when he was a child. He could feel his skin changing, ancient golden symbols appearing all over his body. His aura was so strong now, so dark that no one would have been able to see Syaoran in his own barrier had it not been for the bright golden glow over his body. With one deaf defying cry, Syaoran's energy exploded, filling the entire mall with it's demonic light. The ground shook more violently now, stoned from the wall were falling out of the wall and crashing to the ground, things on the shelve in the stores began to fall off their spot on the wall, windows broke into millions of pieces. Even the ground itself began to crack and break, causing massive and small holes to form. The demons in the area disintegrated into nothingness and the hole in floor was sealed.

Sakura fell to the floor when the glass she was pressed against shattered. The demon that was holding her vanished and so had the one that was walking towards Tomoyo. Sakura ran towards to her best friend, remembering where she was admist the balck green light. Checking to make sure she was okay, Sakura looked over to Syaoran to see he was still emitting the light from his body. It was growing out of control and Sakura had to stop it somehow. Looking at her friend one last time, Sakura made her way to Syaoran.

"Li-kun!" she called out to him, hoping that he would hear her. It was a no go. She tried again, getting closer to him but he still hadn't heard her. She managed to get to him and grabbed his outstretched hands, this didn't stop the aura however. "Li-kun, it's me Sakura! You have to stop now! They're gone Li-kun. If you don't stop, you could kill us all and many more!" she screamed in his face. His aura sounded like hurricane. The velocity of his untammed aura was astonishing but scary and Sakura wanted to get rid of this feeling at all costs. Her aura unknowing stretched out to him as she pulled herself closer to him. She embraced him and let her aura fill into his.

"Please, snap out of it...Syaoran-kun." Sakura pleaded. As if hearing Sakura say his first name aloud, Syaoran's eyes snapped back to normal and the golden glow on his body vanished. His aura slowly cleared up and returned back to his body. When it was gone, Syaoran closed his eyes and fainted. Sakura, who was still hugging him, try to hold him up but his sudden action caught her off guard, making Syaoran too heavy and she fell. She blushed as Syaoran's frame laid on top of hers. She could feel his breath on her neck. It tickled her in some way but at the same time, it felt pleasant, like she didn't want him to stop. Realizing what she was thinking, she blushed even more and tried to sit up with Syaoran still in her arms. Sakura scolded herself for even thinking like that as she managed to stand completely up with an unconscious Syaoran in her arms. She took one of his arms and put it around her neck, holding it with her free hand so she could carry him better. She made her way back over to Tomoyo and as Sakura got closer, she noticed that her friend was up and slowly making her way towards the two.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In my extreme boredom and lack of internet for the past few days, I've been doing nothing but writing chapters for this story. haha. This already makes three chapters that I'll be updating as soon as I get the chance, maybe I'll be updating more than just three. haha. We'll just have to wait and see. Thank you to everyone who's been reading my story and reviewing and putting it on their story alert list. I am forever grateful to you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Demon Pact.**

Chapter 7

Sakura sat in Syaoran's room, waiting for him to wake up. She had brought him from the mall hours ago and he hadn't budged. When Sakura came home with an unconscious Syaoran, Fujitaka immediately came to help, making Touya help as well. They carried him all the way up to his room with a concerned Sakura right behind them. After Fujitaka assured Sakura that he would be fine with rest, he calmly asked Sakura to explain what happened. He was watching the news before Sakura came home and there was a report on the catastrophe at the mall. Sakura told him that they were there and that demons came to take her soul. Luckly Syaoran was there and stopped them before they could completely demolished it. Of course Sakura didn't tell them what Syaoran did, how his body glowed with strange golden words, but Fujitaka had a feeling that Sakura wasn't telling him the whole truth. He understood however as he knew that all will be revealed in due time.

As Sakura sat on Syaoran's floor, next to his bed, his phone started to ring. She looked around for a minute trying to find it and when she did, she saw that the display said home. _This must be Syaoran's house calling, _Sakura thought. She contemplated whether or not she should answer it but it wouldn't stop ringing. Deciding on what to do, Sakura timidly answered the phone and slowly bought it up to her ear.

"Moshi moshi." Sakura answered.

"Ah, you must be Sakura. What a surprise to hear you answer my son's phone." the woman on the other end said. Sakura thought who this person could be before responding.

"Are you Li-kun's mother?"

"Indeed I am. It's nice to talk to you Kinomoto Sakura. My name is Li Yelan." Yelan giggled silently as she heard Sakura stammer on the other end of the phone to say hello. "So where is my son?" she asked.

"He's sleeping right now Li-san." Sakura said as she looked over towards Syaoran who still hadn't moved. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was already going down, night quickly approaching. Yelan muttered a silent "I see" before telling Sakura to tell Syaoran to call her as soon as he woke up. Sakura said okay before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Not long after she hung up the phone, Syaoran began to wake up. He was confused at first, not knowing why he was in a dark room but when he saw a smiling Sakura, his confusion went down.

"Where am I?" Syaoran groggly asked. Sakura told him that he was back at her house. She also explained all the things that happened after he had passed out.

"Are you okay now?" she asked with concern. Syaoran looked into her eyes before turning telling her that he was okay. "Oh yeah. Your mother called for you. She said to call her as soon as you woke up." Syaoran nodded and Sakura got up to leave. Before she closed the door behind her, Syaoran heard her say thank you before leaving completely. Syaoran stared at the door before picking up his cell and calling Yelan.

It was now Saturday and Sakura and Syaoran were making their way to Syaoran's house. The day before, Syaoran told Sakura as she was getting ready for bed that they were going to see his mother. She had asked why she had to go and Syaoran replied saying that he couldn't leave her unprotected, which made sense to the auburned hair beauty, and he also said that his mother wanted to meet her. Sakura looked at him with confusion and asked why she had wanted to meet her but Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and left. Sakura stayed up half the night thinking of what kind of woman Syaoran's mother was. Apparently her father knew her. She oftened drew mental pictures in her head as to what Yelan would look like. The one image that struck her the most was a female version of Syaoran. Sakura shuddered in her bed as she thought of that same intense stare being placed on a woman. She was having second thoughts on going to her house but what choice did she have? She couldn't just ignore the invite and Syaoran wouldn't allow it.

Now they were both outside of the gigantic mansion that Syaoran called home. Sakura took in it's massive size and beauty with wide open eyes. She didn't even think houses this big existed in Japan. Tomoyo's hoouse is big but this is fatally big compared to Tomoyo's house. If you were to put the two next to each other, Tomoyo's mansion would look like Sakura's house to it. So if this house put Tomoyo's mansion to shame, what did her house do? It must have been the size of a shack compared to the Li house. Even the garage was bigger that Sakura's two story house. As Syaoran walke through the opened gate, Sakura didn't follow. She was too scared, embarrassed and nervous to set foot in that house. She didn't know how to act, she didn't know what to think. Here she was, at the biggest house she'd ever seen in her life, probably filled with prominant people who demanded respect at every call. She felt intimidated and small now compared to Syaoran and she didn't like that feeling at all.

Syaoran noticed that Sakura wasn't following him and stopped. He turned back to look at her shaking in front of the gate, guessing that she was trying to decide to run at that very moment or actually step inside the gate.

"Lets go." he called to her. Sakura looked up at him afraid, still not moving from her spot. Syaoran sighed before walking back over to her. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her into the gates. Sakura visibly paled as she realized she was being dragged towards the house.

"No wait, I think I left something back at home. I need to go get it." she tried to lie. Of course this had no affect on Syaoran as he kept pulling her.

"Whatever it is isn't important. You don't need it." he told her. Sakura tried to think of more excuses as to why didn't want to go into the house but Syaoran shot them down everytime. With each step that they took, Syaoran could feel Sakura's aura getting stronger and stronger. When they made it to the door, he couldn't take it any more and stopped, causing Sakura to bump into him. He turned around and looked her directly in the eyes. Because he was still holding on to her arm and she had bumped into his back, they were pretty close to each other, close enough to feel each other's breaths, but Sakura was the only one that seemed to notice. "What's your problem?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid to go into that house." Sakura said as she looked down, not being able to handle Syaoran's intense stare. He looked at the top of her head and sighed, a frown visible on his face.

"Look. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's not like someone in this house is going to kill you so just get over it." he stated rather bluntly and continued to pulling her into the front door. Immeditately they were greeted by the head butler who introduced himself to Sakura as Wei. Sakura calmed down a little seeing a friendly and gentle smile on the old man's features. Syaoran asked Wei where his mother was and Wei responded saying that she was in her usual room. Syaoran thanked Wei, who bowed, before pulling Sakura up the stairs. When Syaoran and Sakura reached Yelan's study, he knocked on the door twice before hearing her reply come in. Syaoran opened the door and pulled Sakura in with him to see that his mother was accompanied by his four sisters. Upon seeing their baby brother with a girl, the girls squealed in delight and rushed to Sakura without much warning. Syaoran, seeing what was coming, calmly let go of Sakura's hand and stepped out of the way.

"Oh my, she so's beautiful!"

"Just look at those beautiful green eyes!"

"And take a look at her hair!"

"Her skin is so flawless!"

"And rosy."

"Good job little brother! She's absolutely adorable!! Where'd you find her at?"

"Would you mind becoming our sister-in-law?"

"Hoe?"

"Aww look at her blush! So kawaii!!"

"I'm so proud of our little brother, I didn't think you had it in you." Syaoran snorted.

"What's your name?"

"Um, Sakura-"

"How old are you?"

"18?"

"Wow! She's just perfect! We should get them married right away!"

"Married? I don't-"

"Aww look. We embarrassed her."

"I wonder what her and Syaoran have been up to."

"Hey."

"Girls." Yelan broke in this time, thinking that Sakura had enough. The four girls stopped what they were doing, all looking at their mother. One held on to Sakura's face, another was holding her arm, another was in Sakura's hair and the last one was looking at her clothes. Reluctantly, the girls let go of Sakura and went back to stand with their mother. "I'm sorry for the inconvience. My daughters are very friendly, wouldn't you agree?" Sakura just nodded her head, amazed that all these girls were Syaoran's older sisters. They all looked so much alike, they must have been quadruplets. You don't see that very often in Japan.

Yelan had introduced them to Sakura one by one, Fanran, Feimei, Sheifa, and Fuutie. (I can't remember the order in who's the oldest and who's the youngest so I just wrote them in any random order. haha. Gomen ne.) When each of their names were called, the girls bowed with respect and Sakura copied the motion. She couldn't believe how beautiful each of the girls were. They all pretty much had the same colored hair as Syaoran did, but theirs were just a little lighter; same went for their eyes. It amazed Sakura how none of them really looked like Yelan so Sakura assumed they took after their father.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Kinomoto Sakura." she greeted after the bow. This only made the girls squeal again in delight.

"That's such a pretty name." Fanran complimented.

"Just like the Sakura trees here in Japan." Sheifa said.

"No wonder. Your mother chose your name perfectly. You're just as pretty as a Sakura petal if not prettier." Feimei complimented as well making Sakura blush.

"Wouldn't you agree baby brother?" Fuutie asked. Syaoran simply said whatever and crossed his arms, only extracting giggles from his sisters.

"Girls. Please take Sakura downstairs. I must speak with Syaoran alone." The girls eagerly agreed as they all dragged Sakura back downstairs chatting excitedly. When the girls got far enough from the door, Yelan looked at Syaoran with a serious expression. "So, do you care to tell me what happened on Thursday?" Syaroan looked down at the floor, avoiding his mother's gaze. He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about when she said she needed to talk. He just wasn't prepared as to what to say.

"I knew you would find out." was all Syaoran said.

"And you think that I wouldn't?" Syaoran still didn't look at her which caused Yelan to sigh. "Syaoran, I could feel your aura from all the way over here. That's a pretty long distance from the mall you were in. I'm pretty sure anyone that could feel spiritual pressure could feel the aura that you released. What were you thinking?"

"Kinomoto was attacked at the mall while I was trying to stop another demon attack. I tried to make my way over to her but the more demons I defeated, the more they came out of the whole they created. I had to do something or else they would have taken Kinomoto soul. So I did the only thing that I could think of."

"And that was to release your demon?" Yelan questioned. Syaoran nodded. Once again, Yelan sighed while shaking her head disapprovingly. "Son listen. I know that you have to protect Sakura-chan from her soul being taken away but you can't just call on your demon power like that. It's absolutely forbidden and you know that. We already tried to contain it once when you were younger but it grew too out of control. You nearly destroyed us all. That very thing almost happened today if it had not been for a certain pink aura that stepped in. Were you aware of that?"

"Faintly..." Syaoran responded.

"Sakura saved you this time but what about next time? Who's to say that the next time you unleash that kind of power, Sakura will be able to save you? I for one don't want to take that risk. Therefore, I am banning you from using your demon powers. It's only for the best. You do understand right?" Syaoran nodded but this didn't lift his mood. What was the point of having demon powers that he inherited from his dead father if he couldn't use them? Sure he knew how dangerous they were but if he could just learn how to control it, then everything would be fine. But he also knew that he couldn't go against him mother.

"I understand."

"Good. Now, please go rescue Sakura-chan from your sisters. I would like to have a word with her." And with that, Syaoran walked out of his mother's office to get Sakura. Sakura came back to the office a few minutes later, grateful that she had been called away from Syaoran's sisters. They were very nice people but Sakura had to admit that they were worse than Tomoyo and she couldn't deal with four girls worse than her best friend. That took time to get use to.

"You wanted to see me Li-sama?" Sakura asked, fumbling over her words. Yelan smile and told Sakura to take a seat in on the couch. Once Sakura was on the couch, Yelan stood up and made her way to the couch that was across from the one Sakura was sitting in. She stared at Sakura for a minute, which made the girl figit in her seat making Yelan smile.

"Please, you don't have to address me so formally. Yelan-san will do just fine." Sakura muttered a small 'hai' before Yelan continued. "I must say it's an honor to meet Kinomoto-chan." Before Yelan could finish, Sakura politely told her that she could call her Sakura if she wished. Yelan smiled at her cuteness and continued. "You turned out to be a very beautiful young lady."

"I don't understand what you mean?" Sakura said with a confused looked on her face. Had this woman seen her before? It didn't seem impossible seeing as how she did know her father.

"As I'm sure you already know, I know your father. I also knew your mother, Nadeshiko." At the mention of her mother's name, Sakura's eyes widened.

"You knew my kaa-chan?" Sakura asked with disbelief. Yelan nodded.

"Yes. I knew her since high school. She and I went to the same high school. When she entered her freshmen year, I was already a Sophmore.She was so clumbsy and helpful, very innocent as well. A lot of people took advantage of her kindness and forgiving self that I felt bad for her. We being complete opposites, I offered to be her friend as to put an end to everyone taking your mother so lightly. Although I was kind to Nadeshiko-san, I wasn't as kind to those that tried to use her." Sakura listened to what Yelan had to say. She took it all in. She knew Sakura's mother when she was just in high school. She wondered what kind of things they did together, how they met, everything there was to know. Sakura was becoming fascinated with each word that Syaoran's mother spoke to her. "You still remember Daidoji Sonomi correct?" Sakura nodded, saying that she was her aunt and this time Yelan nodded in agreement. "Well, we three were inseperable."

"You even knew aunt Sonomi?" Yelan nodded.

"That's right. It was around Nadeshiko's second year and me and Sonomi's last year that we met your father. I'm pretty sure you heard the story of how your mother and father met right?" Sakura nodded, silently begging Yelan to go on. Yelan noticed this and went on with her story. "You also know about the age difference that they shared. I wasn't completely for the idea of someone as innocent as your mother going out with someone as old as your father, not to say that he was that much older, but you know what I mean. We had to protect Nadeshiko-chan from things like that. We didn't want her to get hurt. She would always look forward to history when since your father became the teacher there. Even when she was sick, she always wanted to go to his classes to hear his lectures. Of course, when she was sick like she was, your father would grow concerned and send her to the nurses office for some rest. Every little action that your father did made Nadeshiko-chan love him even more, and your father was the same way. I saw that they would be very happy together but Sonomi was still against it. She didn't want her younger cousin to go out with such an older person. She wanted to protect Nadeshiko for as long as she could and she did everything to get them to break up. Are you surprised at this?" Yelan stopped her story when she saw the horrified and amazed look on Sakura's face.

"But why would aunty Sonomi do something like that?" Sakura questioned.

"To tell the truth, your mother's whole family was against them being together. But because they loved each other so much, they didn't let that stop them. Fujitaka was patient enough to wait for Nadeshiko to graduate from high school, when she would technically be of legal age to marry before he proposed. Nadeshiko happily agreed and together, without the concent of Nadeshiko's grandfather, they got married. During that time, Nadeshiko had found a job as a model, one of the most beautiful around. Her beauty outshone those of her competetors and those she worked with. Fujitaka was proud to have her as his wife. Of coure because Nadeshiko was a klutz, she would often fall on the runway, but the people didn't care. They said it brought a sudden "change" to the modeling industry. They said that her random falls couldn't be predicted and it spiced up the show to have their top model crash on stage. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have accepted it but because your mother made it so "kawaii", they just laughed it off and still let her model.

"I was there for when Touya was born. Does he still wear that serious face?" Yelan asked and Sakura answered with a glum look. Yelan laughed a little before telling Sakura that it was the same face that Touya wore when he was born. This made Sakura laugh and it brought a smile to the older woman's face to hear that she had the same laugh as her mother. "Your brother is only a few months older than my girls, did you know that?" Sakura shook her head no. "As you can image, since I was pregnant with my own children, it wasn't easy for me to be there. But because Nadeshiko was such a good friend of mine, I made it my mission to be there for when her child was born. Of course she came to see when the girls were born. She simply adored them and as an after thought, wanted a daughter of her own. Someone she could love and pamper with all her might. Someone who would be the perfect little angel in everyone's eyes."

Sakura grew teary eyed at hearing Yelan tell her how much her mother had wanted a daughter. She didn't know her mother wanted her so badly. I pained Sakura to know that she was the one that killed her mother. Yelan saw the sadness in Sakura's eyes but continued with her story.

"A year later, I gave birth to Syaoran. Nadeshiko was so found of him that she made a joke saying that it would be wonderful if the baby she was carrying at that time was a girl so she and Syaoran could grow up together and date." This bit of information made Sakura blush. " That next year in April when you were born, I took Syaoran to see you but I don't think he remembers you. The idea was to get you and Syaoran acquainted with each other so you two could be friends. But during the time your mother was recovering in the hospital, I had to go back to China. I haven't seen her since then. It was only a few years later when I heard that Nadeshiko was dying. I flew back to Japan as soon as I was able but by the time I made it, she had already passed. It was truly a sad day indeed. You were only six, were you not?" Sakura nodded, her eyes never leaving her lap. She didn't want to cry, but that was becoming a hard thing to do. She never liked to hear about her mother's death. She always felt repsonsible for it somehow. "Syaoran's father had died when he was five."

Sakura's head shot up at hearing this. She didn't know that Syaoran's father was dead. It explained why she hadn't met him here at this house but she just dismissed the thought, thinking that he was back in China. Without her knowing, tears began to stream down her face like rivers. Her beautiful green eyes became glossy as she tried to wipe them away, but they just continued to flow down her red face. Yelan got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to Sakura. She bend in front of the crying girl and wrapped her arms around in a warm embrace, something that Sakura hadn't experienced since she was six. Although she received many hugs from her father, it just wasn't the same as having a motherly hug. Sakura cried into Yelan's hair, not being able to hold it in any longer. Yelan, in return, stroked Sakura's hair.

"I know you blame yourself for your mother's death. Syaoran was the same way about his father's. But don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Your mother got sick after you were born. So don't think that her giving birth to you was what killed her. I bet if anything Nadeshiko was the happiest she'd ever been when she gave birth to the wonderful baby girl she so desperately wanted. I'm also willing to say that the six years she spent with you were her best years. Although we were in two different countires, we still kept in contact and she would tell me every little thing that you did. So please Sakura-chan," Yelan said as she pulled Sakura away from her so she could look her in the eyes, "cheer up. Stop thinking that you killed your mother and live life happily. This whole thing with the demon pact will be resolved so bring back the bright smile that I've heard so much about. Your mother wishes you to be happy, truly happy. Can you do that for her?" Sakura gave a watery nod before Yelan smiled. She gently wipped the tears from Sakura's face. "That's a good girl."

"Thank you for taking care of my kaa-chan when she was younger." Sakura spoke.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. I'm just glad that I got the opportunity to meet such a wonderful woman and you are no acception. You are the spitting image of your mother, minus the hair. You took that from your father." They both laughed. "In return," Yelan started again when they settled down, "I only ask that you take care of my Syaoran for me. I want to see him smile again soon, he hasn't since his father's death. It would do him some good to smile like old times. I'm hoping that you would be the person to do it. Can you bring my son's smile back?" Yelan pleaded. Sakura looked at her for a minute, seeing the seriousness in her expression.

"I'll do my best, Yelan-san." Sakura felt she owed that much to the woman who had kept her mother safe during their high school years. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to see Syaoran smile as well. It would be a tough mission but Sakura was determined to complete it. Yelan smiled once again before getting up and going to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a velet red box before taking a seat next to Sakura.

"Here, take this." Yelan offered to Sakura who tried to refuse politely, but couldn't as Yelan pretty much commanded her to take it. "I always thought that this belonged to you." Sakura looked confused as she opened the box and saw a beautiful cherry blossom pedel on a white gold necklace. There was a lone green leaf on the vibrant pink petal and it captivated Sakura to no end. She stared at the necklace for what seemed like ages before she could respond.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Why would you give something so beautiful to me?" Sakura asked as she tore her eyes away from the necklace to look at Yelan.

"You can look at it multitude of ways. You can think of it as belated birthday gifts, a gift for bringing your mother joy for being the girl she always wanted, or you could look at it for guidance."

"Guidance?"

"Yes. Whenever you feel yourself lost in whatever, you just hold this necklace and think. It will show you the way to bring you back. It'll show you want path you should take or what course of action to take. This represents all that love you so never lose it okay? Always hold it close to your heart and stay true to yourself. Never change for anyone. If you were to ever lose your true self, it would make so many people unhappy, more than you would ever know. Do you understand?" Sakura nodded and took the necklace out of the box. She put it around her neck and smile at Yelan. Yelan just patted Sakura on the head lovingly before saying that it was time to go.

Syaoran was making his way back downstairs, before he had been discovered by Sakura and his mother. He came upstairs when he felt Sakura's aura. She seemed so sad that the time that Syaoran wanted to burst through the door of his mother's study and take Sakura away from whatever his mother was saying. But he stopped himself at the door when he realized that Sakura's aura was the same aura that he produced when he was five and had lost his fahter. He became rooted in his place as his own memories came flooding back into his mind. Then to his delight, her aura had became lighter. It didn't feel suffocating to him anymore and returned back to the gentle feel that it always had. But he knew that there was sadness still there.

Syaroan stopped and waited at the bottom of the staircase for the two girls to come downstairs. He got accusing stares from his sisters who were calmly drinking tea in the living room. He promptly ignored them which earned him giggles. Yelan and Sakura came downstairs a minute later and Sakura stopped by Syaoran. Yelan continued to walk and took a seat next to her daughters, who were already preparing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you Sakura-chan for allowing me the chance to meet and talk with you. I really enjoyed it." Yelan thanked from her spot on the couch. Sakura waved her hands in front of her face as to dismiss the thanks.

"No no, it was my pleasure. Thank you for everything you've done for me today."

"I do hope you won't be a stranger and come to visit more often. I would love to have more conversations with you." Sakura nodded. The Li sisters added their own in saying that they would love to take Sakura shopping and dress her in cute clothing. Sakura laughed nervously, her mind going back to her cousin who acted just like them. Maybe she would do herself a favor and try to keep them as far away from each other as possible. "And Syaoran, remember what we talked about." Syaoran just turned away in repsonse.

"Let's go." Syaoran made his way towards the front door. Sakura looked surprised at first before rushing to bow to Yelan and her daughters before running after Syaoran, who was already out the door. When the door closed, the Li sisters all turned to their mother.

"That was a very beautiful necklace you gave to Sakura-chan mother." Fuutie spoke. Yelan took a sip of her tea before replying.

"It is, isn't it? That necklace there will be what will help Sakura help Syaoran. In due time, we'll all see the smile return to our little wolf's face." Yelan responded.

"Do you really think she can do it?" Sheifa asked.

"Of course she can. She's too kawaii and innocent. Our dear little brother would have to be stupid not to like her." Feimei spoke in Sakura's defense. The girls just nodded as Yelan took another sip of her tea.

"That sure was an interesting visit. Your family is very...intriging." Sakura said. They were already away from the house and making their way back to Sakura's. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful aray of colors to fill the sky.

"They're annoying." Syaoran replied without giving it much thought. Sakura gigggled. She found herself just a little bit more comfortable around Syaoran. Sure he hadn't changed and he still wore that serious expression on his face, but after seeing how many times he had protected her and what his mother had said, she could understand why he hadn't smiled. Like her, he blamed himself for his father's death. He must have really loved his father, being surrounded by so many girls, that when he died, he took it harder that everyone else.

"Oh they're not that bad. Sure they're worse than Tomoyo on occasions but I think it's nice. " Sakura looked at Syaoran when he grunted in response. She decided that now was a good time as any to start with her mission. She skipped in front of him and stopped, causing him to stop as well. He looked at her with a serious and confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he noticed that Sakura hadn't stopped staring at him. To have those piercing green eyes stare directly in your eyes was enough to get your blood rising and Syaoran didn't like how she always made him feel so vulnerable.

"You don't smile enough. In fact, you don't smile at all." Sakura stated. This only earned a 'so' in response. "We have to change that. I want to know what you look like when you smile. I'm sure it's a very lovely site."

"I don't have time for this." Syaoran said as he tried to fight the blush from coming to his face. He tried to walk around her but she jumped right back in front of him, hands firmly placed on her hips. Syaoran glared at her but it didn't have much of an affect on her as it would have had when they first met.

"I have to find a way to make you smile. You are going to smile for me if it's the last thing I do."

"You're just wasting you time. I'm not going to smile just because you-"

"I got it!" Sakura said, cutting Syaoran off. "We can go to an amusement park! They always have so much to do there. Something's bound to make you smile if we head to an amusement park! What do you say to that?"

"No." Syaoran walked around Sakura and continued his walk home with his arms folded across his chest. Sakura was stunned for a minute at the put down before running after him and stepping in his way once more.

"What do you mean no? Everyone likes the amusement park and I haven't been there in ages. Please go to the amusement park with me. Please, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura pleaded, as she called him by his first name rather than his last. This caught Syaoran off guard and he stared at the pleading girl's face. Seeing no way out of it and wanting her to stop making that face before he lost his mind, he reluctantly gave in, making one very happy Sakura. She jumped up and down in a circle with excitment, happy that she got him to agree to go with her. "Oh Li-kun. You're going to love it! I know you will. We'll have so much fun; it'll be just the two of us! We'll go tomorow." she beamed as she bounced the rest of the way home. Tomorrow they were going to the amusement park and Sakura was determined to make Syaoran smile there.

**Well my dear readers, that ends another chapter of Demon Pact. I must say, this feels like the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Hahaha. I must say also that I've very pleased with this chapter. It allowed me to put Yelan in the story and introduced the older Li sisters. It also kind of gave a background check on Yelan's connection to the Kinomoto's. I hope it wasn't confusing. I also almost had a hard time remembering the Li sister's names. haha. I would have been in a bind if I had forgotten them because since I don't have internet still, I couldn't check what they were. But when you see this story updated, it's because I had somehow found my way to a computer with internet. haha. On another note, you got to read a little something between Sakura and Syaoran. Can it be that he's starting to care for her more and more? Can Sakura be feeling the same? Still a little to early to tell just yet but hopefully they next chapter will please you all, Saku and Syao are spending the day at the amusement park. What can be better than that? Perhaps a moment between the two? We'll just wait and see. haha.**

**Like always, if you have any suggestions with this story, please let me know. All you have to do is review and I'll be sure to read them when I can. Thank you for all those who reviewed and put my story on the story alert list. That really makes me happy. I hope I can attract more fans and readers of this story. haha. Read and Review, that's all I ask. haha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, it looks like I'll be updating four chapters when I get the chance. hahaha. I'm terribly sorry for the delay and will get to a computer as soon as possible to update this story. I should try to get as many chapters as I can updated because soon I'll be going off to college. I have classes everyday and my studying habits afterwards aren't that strong...hahaha. But I want to change that. So sometimes I might not have the time to update but if I get more fans and reviews for the story during that time, I'll be sure to stop what I'm doing and update. hahaha. It'll give me something to look for. But anyway, enough about me. It's time to read another chapter of The Demon Pact. Thanks again for those who review and put this story on their story alert list.**

Chapter 8

The next day came faster than Syaoran wanted it to and before he knew it, he was being pulled out of the door by a rather couragous Sakura. She had already explained to her father and brother that she and Syaoran were going but Touya didn't take the news willingly. Of course he protested and putted up a fight, stating that he didn't want his sister to go on a date with the gaki but he was just shut down but both Fujitaka and Sakura while Syaoran was actually siding with Touya this time. Of course he knew it wasn't a date but the fact that he had to spend time alone with Sakura at an amusemnet park gave the impression of a date but what could he do about it. He knew he had to stay with Sakura until this was cleared up and she would have come to the park without him so that really gave him no choice in the matter.

Sakura stared at the entrance of the park with sparkling eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she came here. Now it was her day to have fun and to make sure that Syaoran smiled. She had to make this little trip perfect, go on all the best rides, play all the best games and eat all the tastiest foods. She turned to Syaoran, who wasn't even looking at the park.

"Come on Mr. Sourpuss. We're going in. You can't have that kinda face when we come in here so you have to smile a little." She waited for him to smile but his mouth didn't move. She sighed in defeat for now and began to walk through the gates with Syaoran relucantly following behind her. "So where do you want to do first? What is it you want to do Li-kun?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter." Sakura frowned. This was going to be a lot harder that she had thought it would be. But she liked a good challenge. It would have been boring if she got him to smile on the first go around. So she turned her frown upside down and decided that they should go on a roller coaster first. The line wasn't that long when they had reached the desired right and they only had to wait five minutes. Syaoran didn't show any interest or dislike for the ride that they were about to go on; he just kept the same face, even when it was their turn and were being seated in the front of the ride. As they were being buckled in, Sakura couldn't hold in her excitement.

"This is going to be fun. I can't wait til we get started. I know you're going to love this." Syaoran just shrugged in response and crossed his arms over his chest as best he could with the metal bars holding him in.

"Alright everyone. Welcome to the ride. I hope that everyone is strapped in and safe and ready to go. All clear?" The ride conductor looked both ways so nothing was in the way of the ride. "All clear. Here we go." And with that, the rollercoaster began to move. Like everyone else, Sakura clapped her hands in excitement as the coaster car went up the ramp. They went higher and higher and at the point where they were about to reach the peak, Sakura already had her eyes closed, waiting for the dreadful drop. Syaoran still had his arms folded, his face didn't change but this time his eyes were closed. He had to concentrate on not making any noise on the ride. He wanted to make sure his face was as straight as possibly. It was times like this that he was glad of the training he went through. The rollercoaster stopped for what seemed like eternity before the ride went swooshing down the metal tracks that kept it on course. Shouts and screams filled the air all around Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura's mixing in there as well. The car went up and down, round and round, through loops and swoops, never slowing down. Everyone's heads went from side to side with their hair flying all over their heads, stinging their cheeks.

The ride came to an end and pulled into the loading bay, coming to a complete stop before the metal bars came off and everyone got off. When Sakura calmed down, she looked at Syaoran. "Did you like it?" She asked as she noticed that his face didn't change. He opened his eyes and got off the ride, not bothering to answer Sakura's question. "Wait a minute!" Sakura called out before she rushed out of her seat, nearly tripping on her face, trying to catch up with Syaoran. When she finally did, she slowed down, trying to catch her breathe. "Why'd you run off without answering my question Li-kun? You know that's pretty rude." Syaoran still didn't say anything. Sakura sighed in frustration.

"Well, that's okay. We still got the whole day ahead of us and plenty of rides to go on. It's still early in the game and I know you can't hold that face like that for long." she said as she walked ahead of Syaoran, moving towards their next ride. This time Sakura went to a ride known as The Twister. The ride was designed so that you would sit in this row of chairs and be strapped in like a rollercoaster as the ride lifted you up in the air, flipping you forwards, then backwards and upside down. Sakura and Syaoran took their seats in the front row and got settled, Sakura thinking that this ride was going to evoke some emotion from Syaoran. When more people got on the ride, the ride's conductor checked to see if the ride was clear and started it up. Like the rollercoaster, Syaoran remained unphased throughout the whole ride, while everyone was having fun. He seemed like the sore thumb of the group, the rain cloud on a bright sunny day and when Sakura looked at his face at the end of the ride, she was beginning to get upset. Although they've only been on two rides, she felt she was getting no where. But she had to keep trying. She wasn't going to give up no matter what.

The day went on and Sakura tried to go on all kinds of rides, even rides she was scared of, just to get some emotion from him. She even tried to get him frustrated by going on baby rides like the tea cup and the merry-go-round, but nothing she did worked. He didn't eat anything and he didn't play any games and after a couple of hours, she was desperate to do anything. She came up to the ride she was so desperately trying to avoid, her least favorite ride of the park, Hell's Domain (sorry for the whack title. haha) This ride had everything horror that could have been imagined. No one went into this ride without screaming. Seeing this ride reminded her of the horrible nightmares she use to have and that didn't please her at all. But she would do anything to keep her promise to Li-sama and show Syaoran how mature and unafraid she was. But little did she knew, Syaoran could sense how she really felt.

"Kinomoto, what are you doing?" he asked her as she made her way towards the ride's entrance.

"What do you mean? I'm getting in line for the ride." she said not stopping. Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and turned her to face him, making her stop.

"You don't even like things like this. Why even bother going on the dumb ride?" Syaoran questioned. Sakura looked him right in the eyes without faultering.

"What do you know? I'm ready for this ride. It's one of the only rides we haven't been on yet in the park and I'm going to ride them all until I can get you to show some emotion." she stated. Syaoran sighed.

"Listen, don't do this. Why are you pushing yourself to get me to smile? Is it really worth it?"

"Yes it is. I made a promise and I'm going to keep that promise. I too want to see you smile Li-kun. I wanted to bring you here because an amusement park is where everyone comes to be happy. So I wanted you to be happy but you didn't even change. You never altered your attitude and I'm upset at myself that I couldn't make you smile."

"So you're going on this ride to punish yourself? Is that what you're doing?" Syaoran accused.

"No. I'm not doing this to punish myself. I'm doing this to prove to myself that I am no longer afraid of what use to plague my mind. I want to be sure that I can handle the obstacles that will be thrown my way and not be afraid and get in the way. This is something I thought about all day so you can't change my mind Li-kun." Sakura explained with what she hoped sounded like determination but Syaoran took it differently. Sakura broke free from Syaoran's grasp and walked towards Hell's Domain. Syaoran had no choice but to follow her. unbeknownst the the two, a pair of icy yet playful eyes were watching them with much curiosity.

Sakura and Syaoran sat in the coaster's chairs, when their turn came up and got ready for the ride. Already Sakura was scared, the life like statues looked so real and Sakura didn't like it one bit, but she was determined not to let Syaoran notice. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He didn't understand why she was doing this. Was this to get emotion out of him? Was she purposely trying to scare the hell out of herself? He didn't understand. He could read it in her aura that she was scared beyond scared. He knew that this ride reminded her of her nightmares and the designers of this ride went all out in trying to make it look real. Almost too real. It was then that Syaoran realized that there was magic involved in this ride. Before he could tell Sakura to get off the ride, the ride's lights turned off and the ride began to move without the cosent of the the rides conductor.

"What's going on?" Sakura became alert. She didn't have a good feeling about what was going on, specially since the conductor hadn't started the ride. She tried to look behind her to see if any one was seated behind them but she couldn't see; everything was too dark. "Li-kun. What's going on?" she asked again.

"Someone's operating the ride without the conductor. There's a magical presence going on here." he said as he looked around, trying to find the source of the magic. The ride continued forward, deeper into the ride. Sakura had no choice but to wait for the ride to conclude, already regretting her stupid attempts to appear brave in front of Syaoran. As the ride progressed, the demons on the ride popped out at her like flies from a scented bush. With each creature, they became more real looking, equipped with sound that erupted in her ears. Some of the demons tried to reach out to her, some tried attacking them with objects, others just laughing at the fact that she actually showed fear and that they were doing their job perfectly. She held onto Syaoran for dear life and he could feel the fear that she felt in her heart. He held her in his arms, trying to shield her from the dangers that this ride was providing as he tried to locate the source of the unknown magic. It was almost like nothing he had ever felt before. He knew that the power was something strong, something that he knew if he ever had to fight, he wouldn't be able to take it down without using his demonic powers.

The ride performed a series of loops and dips that made Sakura feel as though she was going to fall out of her seat if it had not been for Syaoran protecting her. She didn't want to know what it would be like to fall to her death from a roller coaster seat but because what was happening to her, the fact that she was reliving her nightmares, she had a fleeting thought that maybe falling from the roller coaster wasn't as bad as what she was doing now. But she quickly shook the thought out of her head. It wouldn't help her situation thinking like that and she knew it. Sakura heard Syaoran's voice telling her to stay calm and keep her eyes closed. He also told her that everything would be fine and that the ride would be over soon. Sakura was glad to hear Syaoran's protective voice through the howling and laughter of the demons still taunting her. Just as she thought she was safe, she felt a inbearable cold grasp fall upon her arm as it yanked her from Syaoran's hold and lefted her out of her seat into the air. Sakura screamed like no other and fought to keep herself from falling to her death. She looked down and noticed that the ground below the coaster tracks were breaking apart and fiery lava took its place. Tears began to stream down her delicate cheeks and she screamed for Syaoran.

"Sakura! Hold on tight! Stay calm. I'm coming!" Syaoran cried out to her.

"Syaoran-kun! Please help me! I'm scared." Sakura pleaded as the demon that grabbed her from the ride threw her down on a floating piece of land that floated mysteriously during the ride. Syaoran had managed to get out of his seat with his sword drawn and made his way up to Sakura. While trying to reach her, he was attacked by the demons that haunted the ride. No matter how many times he slashed at them, the would never go away. The cuts and tears would just reform themselves and the demons would just throw themselves at Syaoran once more. On a number of occassions, Syaoran found himself falling towards the lava that awaited whoever would fall in its fiery pits but he always managed to catch himself in time. He was still battling the demons when he heard Sakura's frightful scream. He looked up to where she still lied and witnessed a hord of demons making their way over to her. Cursing to himself, he forcefully pushed passed the demons in his way and finally made his way up towards the innocent and defenseless girl.

"Stay away from her!" he commanded as he slashed his sword, knocking the demons closest to Sakura back. He landed safely in front of her, one knee on the ground with his sword still in front of him in defense. He slightly looked back towards to Sakura who had already hid herself behind Syaoran. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. They didn't harm me." she assured. They looked on as the demons slowly made their way towards the couple, gradually growing in numbers. Syaoran could feel the magic growing stronger with each minuted that passed. He knew that in their current location, he couldn't take them all on at once. He needed to get Sakura out of the way so he could fight more freely and he also noticed that while inside the ride, his power was slowly going down. They needed to exit fast.

"Listen Sakura. We have to make a run for it. I can't fight them in here, the magic is too strong." He noticed that Sakura tensed behind him.

"What do you mean we have to run? How can we? The coaster car is long gone. How are we suppose to run out of here?" Sakura asked as she looked back to confirm that the roller coaster car was indeed gone. Without much warning, Sakura felt Syaoran scoop her up in his muscular arms and jumped onto the tracks of the ride. Without breaking his rhythm, he made a mad dash along the tracks, trying to get to the exit. The demons did everything in their power to stop them, even going as far as to break the tracks, which was stupid for the demons that had to run along the tracks because they instantly fell into the fiery pits below, leaving only one or two aerial demons who continued the chase. "Li-kun, they're still coming after us and the tracks are breaking." Sakura said, reverting back to Syaoran's last name. She heard him curse and picked up speed, if that was possible. As soon as the aerial demons tried to strike, Syaoran dove for the exit, letting the demon crash into the small entrance.

When they made it outside, back at the start of the ride, they were greeted by silence and the sound of heavy rain. Because it was raining so hard, the park must have closed and everyone probably already made their way to their cars, already gone from the park. Syaoan didn't have time to stop for a breather as he still carried Sakura in his arms, trying to look for shelter. The closest thing to the ride that would provide shelter was a small little pretzel stand that was situated to the left of the ride's entrance. He lefted her over the counter and holstered himself over as well. When he connected with the ground, he was finally able to breathe, his strength returning to him. When he calmed down, he turned towards Sakura.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Am I okay? What about you? You're bleeding." she exclaimed as she looked at his shoulder. Syaoran shifted his shoulder so that he could indeed see that he was bleeding, but not serious enough so that it would be fatal. Although her shirt was wet, she found a small knife in one of the drawers and cut a strip of her shirt off so she could bandage Syaoran's wounds. He strongly tried to protest, saying that it would heal in no time but she didn't listen to him and wrapped the thin strap around his injury. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

"What for?"

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten injured. Because I was stupid and tried to be brave, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm such an idiot." she answered. Syaoran looked at her with his intense amber eyes as she finished wrapping the cloth over his cut.

"No, I'm the one that should've acted differently."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with questioning eyes. She didn't understand what it was he was talking about and why he felt he should apologize. Syaoran sighed before continuing.

"I know that the reason you took me here to this amusement park was to get me to smile but I didn't. And because I didn't you did something that you weren't comfortable doing." Sakura remained quiet. She looked down, not being able to show her face to Syaoran as he spoke but when he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, she had no choice but to look into his gentle eyes. "I'm sorry I can't smile for you know Sakura but I do appreciate the things that you do. I just haven't been able to smile in such a long time that It's impossible for me to smile right away. But I promise that if you wait for me, I will smile for you. One day. But you have to give me time. Okay?" Syaoran questioned. Sakura looked into her eyes and knew that what he was saying was really hard. She could tell that he never promised anyone something like this and it made Sakura feel warm inside to know that he cared for her that much to make such a promise, although he didn't admit it. With a slightly watery smile, she nodded her head in understanding.

"I know that it's not easy for you to do something like this and I'm sorry for trying to push you. I'll try to be more patient and more understanding. I'm just really grateful that you're willing to protect me. I should stop being selfish right? Wanting too much at one time isn't really a good thing. I don't want to be greedy. So I'll wait as long as I can, just promise me that you'll still stay by my side."

Before Syaoran had time to reply, he noticed the air getting chillier than it was, even with the rain, and the same magical presence from the ride resurfaced. Sakura felt her eyes become sleepy and she slowly started drifting to sleep. Syaoran noticed this and began to furiously shake her shoulders, telling her to stay awake but it wasn't working. The magic was too strong for Sakura to overpower and before she knew it, she was staring at darkness. From the other side of the pretzel stand, Syaoran heard the laughter of what appeared to be a woman, but it sounded far off and all around him tha he couldn't tell where the noise was actually coming from.

Sakura stared into the darkness, not knowing where she was. Her whole being was numb, she couldn't feel a single muscle in her body. She felt as if she was floating, weightless. She turned her head when she heard a faint laugh, coming from somewhere inside the darkness. Fear quickly formed its way in the pit of her stomach.

"Who's there?" she questioned to the darkness. The only reply she received was the continuation of the laughter. Sakura broke out into a cold sweat as she tried to pinpoint the source of the laughter. She knew that it sounded like a woman but she still couldn't find it. The pounding of her heart against her chest became increasingly louder than the strange and creepy laughter. She was hyperventilating and she knew she had to calm down.

"So we meet at last." the voice called out. Sakura froze stiff in her position in the darkness, if that was possibly since she hadn't been moving at all. She became erect, her body like a statue crystalized with time. Her breathing came to a halt, it seemed as the chilling voice passed through her ears. It sent an unwanted chill through her body, passing an electric shock down her body it seemed, that stole whatever warmth she possessed within her body.

"You're as pretty as I thought you were. I can see why you were a favorite amongst those sloppy demons." the voice echoed once more through the darkness.

"Wh-who are you?" Sakura asked, her own voice sounding thin compared to the confidence and power the mysterious woman had against her.

"Who me?" the voice laughed. "Well, I'm just your simple messenger. I am only a servant to the greatest entity the human and spirit world has ever imagined." the voice said. Slender and ice cold fingers wrapped themselves ever so gently around Sakura's delicate pale neck. If it were possible for Sakura to freeze in her spot, she would have. She felt the remainder of her breath escape her body as the hand that placed itself around her neck become a hand with an arm attached to it as both arms wrapped themselves around Sakura's small body, seemingly embracing her from behind. A beautiful woman with long mahogany hair that came long in the back but stopped just above her narrow chin formed behind the now captive Sakura. She sported two buns at the top of her hair to complete the hairstyle. She wore a dangerous red and black kimono style dress that split down the sides of her legs, showing her creamy pale skin. Her obi was tied tight, almost like it was choking her, making her breast area stick out a little more than they were suppose to. She wore dark red eye shadow with black eyeliner, allowing her ruby eyes to shine brightly in the darkness. She moved her devil red lips closer to Sakura's ear.

"My master would so love to meet you, dear Sakura." she whispered deviously into her ear. "Don't you want to meet him as well?" she spoke. The more Sakura heard her talk, the more frightened she became. She knew this woman held great power inside her, she could feel it through the tips of her fingers. To further taunt Sakura, the woman moved her fingers along Sakura's face, feeling her cheeks in a slow movement down towards her chin. She repeated this uncomforatbly soft stroke of the face as she continued to speak in Sakura's ear.

"Come with me Sakura. Let's take a little trip. It's time that you fulfilled your destiny." Sakura's eyes became a hollow green at that moment. The woman released her hold on Sakura and watched as the girl's body began to glow with cryptic symbols forming on the visibile parts of her skin.

"Suteki da ne?"(Isn't it wonderful?) the laughing voice called out from in front of the pretzel stand. Syaoran qucikly stood up with his pendant in hand, ready to draw his sword at any given moment. In front of him stood a woman with a tight red and black kimono with splits traveling down the sides over her legs showing off her creamy legs. Her long hair swayed in the wind, the buns placed neatly on her head stayed perfectly in place. A smirk graced her devil red lips as her ruby red eyes glinted with devilish playfulness.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked. The woman just laughed.

"That seems the be question on both yours and the pretty one's mind. Although, you're pretty hot yourself. I hadn't expected the traitor's son to look so much like his father. It's sad that I couldn't convince him to stay. And to think I actually had feeling for him." she spoke, completely avoiding the question. "I wonder if it had worked between the two of us, would you still look the same as you do now? Maybe, without some of the traits as that damned human woman you call a mother." she said.

"Who are you?!" Syaoran roared, obviously not in the mood to conversate with the woman who just insulted his mother. Once again she laughed.

"Oh, impatient aren't we? My name is Nakuru.But I don't think it's me you should be concerning yourself with. As we speak, your precious Sakura is in grave danger." she said. She watched as Syaoran quickly turned towards Sakura who started to glow strangely with cryptic symbols becoming visible on all the areas where her skin was revealed. "If I wereyou, I'd hurry up if you want to save her."

Syaoran bent down once again to help Sakura, trying harder than ever to awaken her. When nothing was working, he sighed and concentrated, pouring his energy into her in hopes that it would be able to wake her up.

Back in Sakura's mind, she thought she heard a voice calling out to her as she felt her body become controlled by some unknown force. She had no controll over her actions, no matter how much she wanted to stop herself. _That voice, it sounds like Syaoran-kun, _she spoke._But, where is it coming from?_ The force taking over her body was getting stronger and soon, Sakura felt that she would lose herself completely.

"_Kinomoto! Kinomoto snap out of it! Wake up!"_

_But where are you? I can't find you. Help me Li-kun...help me._

_"Sakura! Feel my aura. You must regain consciousness. If you don't you'll _die_!"_

_I'll die? What's happening to me?_

_"You have to snap out of it Kinomoto."_

_But I can't. I can't fight it. It's too strong..._ Sakura felt herself rapidly losing herself to the feeling traveling through her body.

_"Dammit Sakura! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP NOW!"_ Sakura felt a strong surge of green energy shine through the darkness, brightening up the room so much that Sakura had to unconsciously close her eyes to fend off the light. The glowing on her body receding.

Sakura's body stopped glowing and her breathing returned to normal. She still hadn't woken up but Syaoran knew that she was okay now. He turned his attention back towards Nakuru who had a disappointed smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Oh well, I guess this will continue longer than it needs to be. But I must say, this does make things a lot more interesting. It would have been a real bore to have been able to take her soul without a fight. I must say I'm thankful for breaking her trance dear Li." she spoke, clapping her hands in the process.

"What do you want with Sakura?" Syaoran questioned.

"Oh so you're already on that level with the young Sakura. First name bases is a great honor isn't it?"

"Cut the crap. I don't have time for your bull-"

"Oh I will not have such language. Don't you know how to speak in front of a lady?" Nakuru scolded.

"What do you want with Sakura?" Syaoran asked once more.

"I thought it would be obvious by now demon boy. We want her soul." Nakuru answered.

"Who is we? And what happened with the last demon that wanted Sakura's soul? I know he hadn't died in the battle we had."

"Oh please, that demon? He was worthless. He was a greedy little fool who wanted Sakura for himself, completely ignoring the wishes of our master. After your little fight with him, I disposed of him when he proved to be useless and betrayed our master's trust. Such filth will not be tolerated against my master." Nakuru spoke with malice and disgust in her voice.

"So you kill your own comrades?" Syaoran asked, gaining another laugh from the devilish beauty.

"It was the will of our master. He knew that he would be killed if he ever betrayed him. I suppose Sakura was too much for him to handle. Wouldn't you agree?" Nakuru had a hintful glint in her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Aren't you close to her?" She got no response from him. "Oh you're no fun. Loosen up will ya?" she pouted. "Anyways. It was fun getting to know you demon boy. I look forward to our next meeting. I would keep an eye out for Sakura from now on because if you make it too easy for us to capture her soul, there'll be no fun in taking it. Tootles!" With that, Nakuru faded from view. Once Syaoran knew that she was completely gone, he relaxed considerably and knelt down before Sakura, who was still sleeping.

"This will only get harder from here on out. That demon has a considerable amount of power. I may not be able to take her in my current state." Syaoran sighed and spoke softly to himself, all the while staring at Sakura. Her eyes began to flutter open, still exhausted from what took place in her mind.

"Li-kun..." she whispered. Her voice was hoarse and dry, like she hadn't drank anything in weeks while screaming at the top of her lungs. Syaoran had to strain to hear her speak.

"Relax. It's okay now." he assured her.

"But-"

"Save you're strength. You'll have time to speak tomorrow after some rest." he said as he watched her slowly close her eyes again. With her sound asleep and the rain having calmed down but still coming down, he gently picked her up and carried her all the way home, where she would be warm and safe, if only for a while.

**A/N: Well, there's the 8th chapter of Demon Pact. I hope this isn't confusing. Let me see if I can clear some things up. The demon pact that was forged between Sakura and the demons wasn't geared towards one demon in general. This demon pact was towards the ultimate demon that will be mentioned more in later chapters. The demon that wanted Sakura's soul in the previous chapters was suppose to capture her soul and turn it over to Nakuru but got greedy like she said and tried to keep it for himself, as he did with all the other souls he kept hidden from her and the others. When they killed him, the souls that he captured and tortured went straight to the ultimate demon, as fuel to revive him. So there is still a demon pact between Sakura and the demons that are after her so I hope that's still clear. It's just that Sakura won't have those nightmares again not necessarily because Syaoran put a spell on her to get rid of them, it's because that's not Nakuru's style. (She could easily break the spell Syaoran placed on Sakura) Hopefully with more chapters, things will become more clear.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! It really brings me joy to know that people are reading the stories that I post on the site. I thought my stories were garbage and no one would like them so I'm real happy that people are adding me to their authors alert list and story alert list and also dropping reviews. I appreciate them all and I hope to see more in the future! Spread the word to your fellow fanfictioners and tell them about the story if you like it. Maybe they'll like it too. hahaha. **

**Thank you**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I'm back with another chapter of the story! Yay. Thanks once again to all the people who are supporting this story and reviewing, adding it to their story alert list, and even adding me to your favorite author list and author alert list. That really makes me happy. I'm being a little greedy when I saw I wish I had more reviews but I'm not that greedy. I'm happy with what people are giving me. Arigato. I will try to make this chapter either just as good, or better than the previous chapters. Now that more action is about to take place, things can begin to get more interesting. I hope. Haha. I'm very tired right now, while I'm attempting to start this chapter, but hopefully, I won't let that get to me. Happy New Years to you all. ^^**

**So now without further delay, here's chapter nine of the demon pact!!! Haha**

Chapter 9

Sakura woke up on her bed, in her room, that night, feeling groggy and a little feverish from being outside in the rain. When she tried to sit up, she felt a lukewarm wash rag fall from her almost sweaty forehead. She held it in her hand and wondered who placed it there when the door to her room creaked opened. She looked to see who it was when she saw the delicate smile of her concerned father.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked silently as he made his way into the room completely. Sakura replied with a faint smile and a little shake of her head, not wanting to make her headache worse than it already was.

"No you didn't. I was already up." Fujitaka sat himself gently on the end of Sakura's bed, stretching over to place a cool hand on her slightly burning forehead. He nodded his head in approval before removing it, much to Sakura's dismay.

"Your fever seems to be going down. It seems that you were very fatigued when Li-kun bought you home. Both Touya and I were really concerned about you but I can see now that all you needed was some sleep." he smiled fatherly.

"I'm sorry to have made you worried. I didn't know I would get so tired." Sakura tried to lie but Fujitaka knew that she had that fever from more than some rain and her getting cold from it. He decided not to push the topic however and let Sakura finish talking. "Where is Touya by the way. I thought he would have rushed in here by now." Sakura questioned, waiting for her brother to charge through the door.

"He went to Yukito-san's house. He didn't like waiting here; he felt nervous and didn't want to do anything that might "cause any problems" as he so put it. I guess he was distancing himself from Li-kun. I suppose he didn't want to verbally blame Li-kun but we both know that he does." Fujitaka chuckled as he saw a frown slip its way onto Sakura's face.

"That baka. Why does he always have to blame Li-kun for everything?" she mumbled to herself. "Say, where is Li-kun anyway?"

"He should be in his room. He said that he had to make a phone call and never came out. I wouldn't expect him to seeing as how he's always in that room of his but, I'm just glad that he's here to protect you." Fujitaka explained as Sakura's rosy lips formed a small "o" shape. "You can go see him if you want but don't stay out of bed too long. I know you just woke up but I don't want you overdoing it Sakura. You need to get your rest so you can make a full recovery." Fujitaka stated, already knowing that his daughter wanted to speak with Syaoran. He got off the bed and made his way to the door. Opening it, he turned around to look at Sakura, one foot out the door before saying, " I'll bring you up some porridge to eat." and with that, he left the room, leaving the door opened for Sakura.

Syaoran was lying down on his bed in the solitude and darkness of his own room, eyes closed like he was meditating or thinking of something, arms placed behind his head so they could act as a pillow for his head to lay on. His thoughts were interrupted when a soft knock tapped against the door. Already knowing who it was, he simply got up lazily and made his way to answer it. Because his clothes were wet, he had to change his clothes when he came home and took Sakura to her room. He was now wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt and black sweats, causal but comfortable. He opened the door to see a slightly red in the face Sakura standing on the other side. He knew her face was slightly red from the small fever she had so he dismissed it all together, not knowing that half the reason her face was red because she was standing near him. She wore a blue robe, that had small designs of a furry little creature that looked like a stuff animal with wings on its back and a long tail with a bush ball towards the end. His small Mickey mouse ears sat on top of his large bald head and he had beady little eyes to match. The designs consisted of him floating around in different poses all over the robe. She wore a simple pair of blue caprice night pants, that went with the robe.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, looking at her with intense and piercing eyes, as if he were trying to read the intentions of her being here without her actually telling him.

"Um," Sakura fumbled with her words. She twitted her thumbs together, not knowing where to start. Syaoran gave her a few minutes to actually say something but spoke up when she didn't.

"How's your head feeling?"

"Excuse me?" she questioned, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Your head. You were burning up when we got to the house. I was asking how does it feel now?" he repeated more in depth so she could get what he was talking about.

"Oh. Sorry. It's doing fine. My fever went down. It's just a slight cold. Nothing porridge and some sleep can't fix." she responded with a determined smile on her face. "I also wanted to thank you for all that you did today." Syaoran just shrugged it off. "I also wanted to tell you about-"

"Save it. I told you we'd talk about it tomorrow after you had some rest." he cut her off. She tried to protest but he spoke before she had a chance to say anything. "Think about it. If you tried to remember things that happened earlier today, you'll only strain your brain more, making your headache worse. Why don't you just get rid of it completely and then we'll have a chat about what happened today." Sakura sighed in defeat. Whatever way she looked at it, Syaoran wouldn't allow her to talk about what happened earlier. "I know you're anxious to talk about what you saw Kinomoto but don't over do it okay?" he said more softly. Sakura, being the completely clueless person that she was, she hadn't noticed and Syaoran was slightly thankful towards it. He didn't really want to talk about today's events because he himself wasn't sure on what to say. They had a new enemy to look out for now, this one a hundred times more powerful than the first one that tried to take Sakura's soul. He knew he wouldn't be able to defeat her in his half demon form and that bothered him. On top of that, he knew she wasn't the only one. She said so herself when she kept referring to everything as "we." He had to think of a way that would allow him to stand up to these new demons, without breaking the promise to his mother about bringing out his demon. But he knew he couldn't honor that promise for much too long. He would try his hardest to though.

"Li-kun?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his thoughts, not knowing that he had wandered off so deep in his thoughts that he forgot Sakura was still standing in front of him. Sighing, he ran his hand through his silky brown hair.

"I think you should go back to your room now Kinomoto. Your dad should be bringing you up something to eat any minute now." Syaoran said as he ushered Sakura back to her room who didn't protest. He silently went back to his room and gently closed the door, sighing once again before returning to his thinking position on his bed.

True to his word, Fujitaka came up the stairs with a tray of rice porridge and green tea for Sakura as soon as Syaoran closed the door to his room. She ate much of the porridge and drained the green tea before her father came back and took the tray from her room and left her to sleep.

Sakura woke up the next day feeling refreshed and better than ever. Her fever was completely gone, the redness from her face was gone too and she felt like she could see things more clearly now. Today was the beginning of the school week and Sakura was already changed into her uniform. Staring at herself in the mirror, she lightly traced the necklace that Yelan had given to her. Since she received it, she always wore it, just like she told herself she would. She couldn't allow herself to waste such a precious gift and this was the only way she felt she wouldn't lose it. No one seemed to notice the necklace that she had on, she always hid it under her shirt. Lifting the pendant to her mouth, she silently whispered a small prayer before heading out the door to the kitchen.

"Ohayo gozaimasu tou-san, Touya-niichan." Sakura greeted as she sat down in her place at the table. She got responding good mornings as Fujitaka placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. She grabbed the syrup from the table and drowned her pancakes with the sticky substance before putting it back and attacking her breakfast. Touya looked away from his newspaper towards Sakura and shook his head in mock disparagement.

"Geez, I always knew you were a kaiju. How are you even related to us?" he teased as he felt the familiar kick to his shin and immediately closed his mouth.

"Baka onii-chan. Sakura no Kaiju." Sakura smiled triumphantly as she saw the fleet look of pain on her brother's face. Before continuing to eat, she heard Syaoran coming down the stairs. At first, she thought that he would finally eat breakfast with them but when she saw him walking passed the kitchen area and towards the door, she was confused. "Li-kun. Where are you going?" she asked with the fork slightly in her mouth as she strained to see Syaoran.

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school." he said as he pulled the door opened and walked out.

"Nani?! Chotto matte Li-kun! Chotto!" she shouted as she as she shoved as much of her food in her mouth and drank her orange juice before she ran to the door, put her shoes on and with her back pack in hand and rushed out to catch Syaoran. Both Fujitaka and Touya looked on with a single bead of sweat rolling down their head.

_Some things will never change._

_************_

It was lunch time and Sakura and Tomoyo were eating their lunch in the classroom. To their dismay, the outside area was too crowded and their favorite spot had be already taken, Sakura had to use the bathroom before they left but by then, it was already gone. So they sat together with their desks facing each other. Syaoran was still sitting in the window, like always, looking at the scenery, thinking. Sakura had offered him some of her lunch like everyday but he refused, like every day. It had become some what of a routine that Sakura hoped he would break out of and actually eat something. Even if he were half demon, he was still half human and humans, the last time she checked, needed to eat to live.

"So Sakura. You still haven't told me about what happened at the amusement park," Tomoyo bought up as she casually placed some of her food into her mouth. Sakura's chopsticks were temporarily suspended in air, halfway to her mouth, when she heard what Tomoyo said. Coming back to her senses, she looked over to Syaoran, who appeared not to be paying attention but she saw the slight shift of his eyes and his body stiffen ever so slightly.

"Well Tomoyo," Sakura started lightly, "there's not much to tell. We went to the park, I tried to make Li-kun smile but failed; it rained on us and we had to go home. I caught a cold but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary." Sakura finished as she continued to eat her lunch, trying to look as relaxed as ever. Tomoyo, however, was too sharp for Sakura and noticed right away that she was lying.

"I know you're lying to me Sakura. You can never lie to me. I may let things go," Tomoyo continued just as Sakura was going to explain times where she had gotten away with a lie or two, "but I know you tend to not tell me the truth sometimes. But this is one time that I'm not going to let things go, especially with all that's been happening to you over the past ten years."

Sakura too a big sigh before placing her chopsticks on the desk. "To tell you the truth Tomo-chan, I don't know what's going on. I mean, everything is happening so fast. I don't know what to do." Sakura explained. Tomoyo looked at the saddened and confused expression on her dear friend's face and instantly filled with sadness of her own. A sadness that said how terrible she felt for not being able to help her best friend in her time of need. She looked over at Syaoran. He was still looking out the window but she knew that he was listening, very carefully, to their conversation and she smiled a bit.

"Well, Saku, I don't know what to do to help you but I'm sure things will be alright," she said with confidence. Sakura looked up at her with slight confusion.

"Really? How do you know?," she asked.

"Because you have Li-kun here to help you. I'm pretty sure that he's not going to let anything happen to you. Am I right Li-kun?," Tomoyo asked as she smiled at Syaoran's back. This only earned her a grunt of a response but that was enough to make Tomoyo giggle. Sakura too looked at Syaoran, deep in thought before a small smile of her own graced her lips. Tomoyo was right. Whatever happened, she knew that she would be fine because Syaoran was there to protect her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She had her own demon looking out for her.

The end of the day came soon after that, Sakura got a detention for falling asleep in her math class so her and Syaoran were walking home now against the setting sun. As they walked, Sakura stared into the sunset, deep in thought and admiring the beautiful hues of orange, light purple and pink, with blue, like sherbet (frozen yogurt treat for those who don't know) color the clouds and mix with the sky. They hadn't spoken to each other the entire time, not that there was really much to say. They rarely talked while walking home and if there was talking, it was mostly Sakura rambling on about things that just came to her mind and Syaoran pretending not to listen (pretending…haha). Still in thought, Sakura immediately stopped walking, falling behind Syaoran who noticed and stopped as well.

"What do you think happened at the amusement park yesterday?" Sakura suddenly asked, still looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean what happened?" Syaoran questioned in return.

"You know, all the stuff that happened. Like what was up with the rollercoaster ride and that strange woman?" she finally took her gaze off the sky and looked directly into Syaoran's eyes. "Did you see her?" The look in Sakura's eyes, to Syaoran, looked so glazed over, like she wasn't even there at the moment but in some other world. Her eyes shone with the setting sun, the colors of the sunset placing themselves delicately into her eyes, blending in with the enticing green that already inhabited them. Syaoran felt himself getting lost in her eyes and he could feel her aura pulling at his. He didn't like the feeling that it sent off but he never wanted it to go away. The sense of wanting, confusion, innocence, all the things that made up Sakura's aura he wanted, but he didn't know if he could handle what was happening to him.

"I did." he finally spoke. He turned from Sakura's eyes and continued walking home, leaving Sakura to catch up.

"Well, what did you think of her? Do you think she poses a serious threat?" Sakura asked as she jogged to catch up to Syaoran. When she got close enough she walked by his side, trying to keep his pace but because he was taller and faster than she was, that was quite a challenge.

"She does." was all Syaoran said in response. Sakura's face grew concerned. She was hoping he wouldn't have said that as his answer.

"What are we going to do? Can you face her?" Sakura asked him lightly.

"I honestly don't know. It's none of your concern though really. So long as I protect you, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to do something that can put you in danger Li-kun." Sakura spoke. Syaoran snorted and told her that everything he did now put him in danger. "That's not what I mean. What if things get really serious? What if there's a situation you can't handle? You're not going to stay and fight are you? I barely remember what happened but that woman's aura scares me. It feels so unordinary. Way worse than that demon that tried to steal my soul from my dreams."

"No matter what the situation calls for, my only priority is to protect you. That's my mission and I have to carry it out at all costs." Syaroan explained to her. Sakura didn't like this idea at all. Like she did before, she got in Syaoran's way and prevented him from walking in further. "This is getting really annoying Kinomoto." he said irritated.

"I don't care. You can't mean what you said before. I won't allow it."

"Allow what?"

"If something happens out there while you're trying to protect me, I won't let things get too far. I won't let you risk it all trying to save me." Sakura tried to proclaim.

"And who are you to stop my actions? What are you going to do about it?" Syaoran questioned, becoming a little annoyed with her antics.

"I don't know yet but if situations call for it, I can't allow you to die on my behalf. I simply refuse to let something like that happen. Promise me Li-kun. Promise me that you won't give your life to save mine." she pleaded. Syaoran simply didn't look. He couldn't look her in the eyes again. He couldn't stand those pleading eyes of hers.

"That's something I cannot promise." He said as he moved around Sakura and kept walking. Sakura stood rooted in her spot before she turned and shouted at Syaoran's retreating back.

"I don't care what happens to me! I can't let you sacrifice your life for mine! I won't let another person I care about die because of me!" Syaoran stopped in his place. He felt Sakura's aura cry out in desperation and pain. He couldn't bring himself to look back at her and he felt her aura getting closer to his. She walked passed him and stopped when she felt there was enough distance between them. With a long silence between the two, Sakura finally spoke up. "If you even think of sacrificing yourself for me, I'll never forgive you." And with that, Sakura took off and ran the rest of the way home.

Syaoran stayed where he was and watched his charge run out of his sight. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't make that promise to Sakura. There was no way he'd be able to honor it. He had already made a wishy washy promise to his mother that he wasn't sure he could keep. He wouldn't do the same to Sakura. He couldn't lie to her. He knew that there would be a chance where he would have to sacrifice his life for hers, especially since he couldn't use his demon. He knew that this had caused some kind of barrier between them, he could feel it in her aura, but it was something he had to deal with. He wasn't here to make friends with her in the first place. He had a mission to carry out. He had to make sure Sakura stayed safe at all costs. Her soul couldn't fall in the hands of those demons. And with this new demon Nakuru floating about, he had to keep that promise more than ever. There would definitely be some tension between the two of them but that wasn't his concern. Whatever it took to fulfill his mission he would do it. He just had to get through the aura that Sakura would be releasing.

**So, how do you like the chappie? I think it's a little short, but I felt it was good to end here. No use trying to add more than what needs to be added. Sorry for the mistakes and everything like that. And you wanna know what I realized? Everyone's been using the phrase "Sakura no kaiju" but now that i think of it, that kinda seems wrong if you look at it from a Japanese stand point. Because no is a word in Japanese that shows possession, then the sentence could be translated as Sakura's monster right? haha. I just found that funny. So if you wanted to write that sentence in Japanese, then it would be something like Sakura wa kaiju janai or something like that right? Or that's probably really wrong. haha. But I know it has something with nai in it. haha. But whatever. I'm not going to change it because I'm too lazy. haha. Hope you enjoyed this chappie and I hope to catch you at chapter 10 and other chapters to come. ^^**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. So here I am with chapter 10 of The Demon Pact. Thank you everyone who has been reading and supporting this fanfic. I couldn't have done it without you and for that, I'm extremely grateful. I'm thinking of taking this same concept and actually using my own characters for the story sometime in the near future. But it won't be exactly like this story nor will it have the same name. SO yeah, there will be some major differences and new twists and turns in the other story. But for now, I'm just going to concentrate on writing this story and getting as many chapters made and posted. But again thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and told me how much they like it. It really brought tears to my eyes that people actually like this thing. haha that means that I may have what it takes to be a writer for the animes/cartoons or mangas that I want to make in the future. Lol. Lets not get ahead of myself though. ^^**

**  
Well, let me stop talking now and get on to the excitement. ^^ **

**(and just as an added reminder, I don't own CCS, but the story idea is mine. ^^)**

**Chapter 10**

Sakura ran all the way home. She hadn't stopped to see if Syaoran was still behind her; she didn't care. She couldn't understand his actions. It was only a simple problem. Why would he want to give his life just to protect hers. Who was she anyway? So what if these demons wanted her soul. It wasn't like she was an all important queen or anything prestigious. She knew she would be missed but eventually they would get over her death. She didn't want the guilt of killing another person on her conscience.

When she reached her house, she immediately opened the door and kicked off her shoes as fast as she could and continued her run up the stairs to her room, completely ignoring her father and brother's call. Fujitaka and Touya were confused as to what was going on. Before any of them had a chance to go upstairs to question Sakura, Syaoran came threw the opened front door with an unreadable facial expression. Without warning, Touya went up to Syaoran, grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the wall. Syaoran's face showed a bit of annoyance but it didn't change much from the unreadable expression.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Touya questioned, his eyes getting more narrow with each word that came from his mouth. Syaoran didn't answer and just looked away. Touya became more angry and slammed Syaoran against the wall again. "I said what the hell did you do to my sister you gaki! You better start talking or I won't be responsible for my actions. I don't care if you are here to protect her. I'll kill you if I have to."

"Touya that's enough." Fujitaka stepped in sternly.

"But 'tou-san-"

"I said that's enough. Let him go right now. You don't even know what happened. We can't go placing blame on people when we don't know the story." Touya knew that Fujitaka had a point. So with great reluctance, he roughly released Syaoran from his grip and backed away; Syaoran stayed on the wall unmoving. "Now I'm going to go upstairs to see what's bothering Sakura. I'll be right back. Li-kun, do you mind waiting for me in the living room?" Fujitaka asked. Syaoran silently nodded and walked into the living room and took a seat. After seeing that Syaoran was settled in the seat, Fujitaka turned to Touya with a serious expression. "I'm going to check on Sakura-chan. Don't do anything to provoke or bother Li-kun. Do we understand each other Touya?"

"Yes sir." Touya complied wearily. Instead of going straight to the living room, he heads into the kitchen to get something to drink, then headed into the living room to take a seat across from Syaoran.

Fujitaka made his way upstairs and to his daughter's room where he noticed the door was shut and the lights turned off. When he approached the door, he knocked quietly and called out to her and asked if he could enter. Hearing a small and muffled yes, he silently opened the door. The light from the hall revealed that Sakura was under her covers curled into a ball. When he walked into the room, he left the door opened so that he wouldn't have to turn on the light,. much to Sakura's pleasure. He sat gently by Sakura's body and rested his hand on her shoulder. He could faintly hear her whimpers from underneath the covers.

"Sakura sweetie, what's the matter?" he asked fatherly. It took a while for her to reply because she couldn't form the words through her sobs but her response was very low.

"He's such an idiot."

"Who's an idiot dear?" Fujitaka probed.

"I don't understand why he has to..." was Sakura's feeble reply.

"Why he has to what? I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Li-kun! He's such an idiot. Why does he have to do it? Why would he want to give his life for mine?" She proclaimed, louder this time so that her father could hear her. To Fujitaka, it all became clear. Now he knew what this was about even though she didn't say the underlining meaning for her being upset.

"So that's what this is about. I understand now. I know this may sound harsh coming from me but if that's something Li-kun really wants to do, then there's nothing you can do to stop him." Fujitaka tried to reason with her, but this only got her more upset. She rose from her covers quickly and stared disapprovingly at her father.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do about it? He's going to die because of me tou-san, DIE! I can't have him doing that. Why am I so important that he needs to risk his life? That should never have to be an option. I won't stand for it if he gives his life for mine. I won't! I can't have another person's death on my conscience, I don't want to be responsible for another person's death..... I just can't...." Sakura broke up towards the end. The tears came down her face full force once again and she sobbed. Fujitaka wrapped her in a warm embrace, not caring if she was crying all over him.

"Sakura, when are you going to learn to stop blaming yourself? Your mother's death was not your fault. It was nobody's fault. Your mother just caught ill and unfortunately couldn't recover from it. It had nothing to do with you."

"But you're wrong! She got sick after I was born. It just became more serious as the years went by. If she hadn't have had me, if she hadn't have given birth to me, she could've still been alive. And if I weren't here, there would be no person to place this stupid pact on and Li-kun wouldn't have to think of giving his life to protect me! He could've just lived his life however he wanted to if it weren't for me. So why am I still here? Why is everyone trying so hard to keep them from taking my soul? I should just let them have it.... then everyone could move on with their lives."

"That's enough!" Fujitaka pulled Sakura away from him as if he had been hugging someone on fire. He looked her squarely in the eyes with determination, anger, and hurt. " How dare you believe that? How dare you say you should give your soul to them? How dare you say you shouldn't have been born? Do you know what that with you being born, Nadeshiko was the happiest she's ever been since I've known her? She loved you and cared for you. She still cares for you even now! It would kill her even more to have heard that coming from your mouth. You mean so much to so many people Sakura. If you were to leave us all, the impact would be devastating. I can't allow you to think such nonsense do you hear me?" Sakura didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. She had never heard her father talk in such a serious tone. It scared her a little to be honest. After not hearing anything from her, Fujitaka continued. "I'm sure Li-kun is just like the rest of us. Although he doesn't show it, I can tell he cares for you. This is more than just some mission to him. He really cares and wants you to live. He cares enough to give his life if it means protecting you. You should be honored that someone cares that much for you. We all do. And I'm sure that if someone you cared for and loved was in a situation like yours or were in trouble, you'd do whatever you could to save them right?" Sakura reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. "The same thing goes for everyone who loves you. Remember your saying?"

"Zettai...daijoubu dayo..." she said lowly.

"That's right. Zettai daijoubu dayo. Now get some sleep. And try not to be angry with Li-kun. I'll talk to him for you okay?" Fujitaka said with a reassuring smile. Sakura couldn't help but smile back at her father. She was lucky to have such a caring family and friends that she knew loved her. And she felt even happier that Syaoran cared enough for her life to give his own life. With a reassured mind, she laid back in her bed and her father tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead in a fatherly gesture and whispered a goodnight.

Downstairs, Touya had been staring at Syaoran the entire time they were sitting there. He couldn't help but notice that Syaoran had been looking down and felt an extreme aura coming from his body, as if he were fighting something. He could faintly feel his sister's aura floating around the room. He could barely feel it but he could tell that there was some anxiety coming from it. He could also tell that where he could not fully feel Sakura's aura, Syaoran felt it stronger than he did. He didn't understand why but he figured that's why Syaoran was casting his aura around his body to protect himself from feeling Sakura's aura. It must have been painful. Suddenly, Syaoran began to lightly shake in his place, like he was heavily struggling with something. He felt Syaoran's aura becoming out of control, he made an attempt to confront him. But as quickly as it started, it vanished and Syaoran stopped shaking. He also noticed that his sister's aura was calmer. The Touya noticed something drip from Syaoran's face. It was red in color.

Fujitaka came down the stairs when he say Touya rush over to him with a look of slight distress. "What's wrong Touya?"

" Tou-san, something's wrong with the gaki.... his eyes, I think they're bleeding..." This got Fujitaka concerned and alarmed and walked quickly over to where Syaoran was sitting, he looked at the drops of blood on the floor in front of Syaoran and immediately told Touya to get the first aid kit and a towel, hoping that there was something in there that could help. Fujitaka sat next to Syaoran and asked him to look up at him and indeed Syaoran's eyes were bleeding. Fujitaka had never seen anything like this before. Sure he saw someone's blood vessel pop in their eye before which left a blood spot where it popped but never blood coming out of someone's eyes like tears.

"Oh my, how did this happen Li-kun?" he asked full of concern. When Syaoran didn't respond, he was going to ask again but Touya had came back with the towel and first aid kit. He handed the things to his father and Fujitaka gave the towel to Syaoran to wipe his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Syaoran said once he started wiping his eyes. He didn't want Fujitaka to tend to him and his eyes would stop bleeding now that he calmed down. He had to admit, he didn't like the sensation that it left but he couldn't bare to take any more of Sakura's aura. It was killing him inside and he had to throw out his own aura to overpower hers so she wouldn't swallow his whole. When he was done wiping his face with the towel, his eyes had stopped bleeding and they were back to normal. This caused Fujitaka and Touya to finally relax.

"So what's the story? What got Sakura so upset?" Touya finally asked. Fujitaka turned to face him and sighed.

"She was upset because she still blames herself for Nadeshiko's death when it's not her fault. She's also upset with Li-kun who told her that if circumstances called for it, he would have to give his life to protect hers. Sakura doesn't like the idea of someone dying to protect her and didn't want Li-kun to give his life for her." he explained. Fujitaka then turned to Syaoran, who didn't and couldn't look back at him. "Li-kun. I realize how Sakura-chan feels about someone giving their live for someone else and how painful it is to lose someone. I for one don't really want to see you lose your life either. Think of how that would make your mother feel. She already lost one important man in her life and I don't think she's willing to lose another one but," Fujitaka paused for a minute, "if you should give your life for Sakura's then there's nothing we can do about that. But try to make sure that time never comes alright? Only use it as an absolute last resort. Make sure to exhaust all your other choices and possibilities before you feel the need to sacrifice yourself, understand?"

"Yes sir," Syaoran replied. Fujitaka sighed and then smiled, releasing all the tension that the subject had caused.

"Now that that's cleared up. Don't worry about Sakura too much okay? She's just a little sad that someone she cares about suggested such a thing."

"What do you mean 'someone she cares about'?" Touya interjected. "Don't tell me she likes this gaki."

"Touya, no need for name callings. I said she cared for him. I never said that she liked him in the way that you're thinking. I don't know how Sakura-chan feels but I can tell she cares about him like she does with everyone. Don't jump to conclusions.", Fujitaka explained himself. Touya sucked his teeth which both Fujitaka and Syaoran ignored. "It's been a long day. I suppose you'd like to rest now. You may leave now.", Fujitaka said with a smile. Syaoran stood up and bowed to Fujitaka before making his way to the stairs. When he began to go up, he was stopped by Fujitaka.

"Oh and Li-kun," Syaoran turned to face the man speaking to him, "thank you. Thank you for all you're doing. I know this must be a lot for you and I'm sorry such responsibility was placed on you because of us." Syaoran stared at Fujitaka for a minute before replying.

"It doesn't bother me. There's no need to thank me. I'm simply doing what I'm told." And with that, Syaoran made his way to his room.

"I don't know what you see in that gaki." Touya said once he and Fujitaka were alone.

"Touya you should really stop calling him a gaki. It's not polite and he's done nothing wrong." Fujitaka chided.

"I don't like his attitude. And he may have not done anything now but he will. You didn't see what I saw. He was projecting his own aura out to keep Sakura's aura from getting to him. That means that Sakura's feelings affect his whether they're good or bad. That's not a good thing. Eventually he'll start falling for the kaiju and he'll take her from us. I won't let that gaki get our kaiju.", Touya proclaimed. Fujitaka just laughed nervously.

"Oh Touya, I'm sure you're thinking way too much about what's going on but if that's the case," Fujitaka added when he saw Touya open his mouth, "that may explain why his eyes began to bleed. That shouldn't be natural. And if Li-kun begins to fall for Sakura, who are we to interfere? Sakura's a big girl now. She can decide things for herself. If she chooses to accept of decline Li-kun's feelings when the time comes then so be it. You can't keep protecting Sakura forever you know."

"You say that now but I know how dense Sakura could be. She'd just as well invite a robber into the house and offer him tea and would want to hear his whole life story. She wouldn't even know she was going to be robbed." Touya exaggerated. (Sound somewhat familiar? LOL for those who know about Fruits Basket, it's from the episode where Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were going to the main house for new years and Shigure mentioned that there was a robber on the loose to get the boys to turn back and go home to Tohru. ^^) Fujitaka sweat dropped at that absurd example.

"I don't think Sakura will do that. Have a little faith in your sister. I know you're her older brother and you've been looking after her all her life, especially when Nadeshiko died, but you got to learn when to left the ropes fall and give her some freedom." Fujitaka tried to explain.

"Yeah whatever," Touya replied. "I'm still not trusting that gaki though. He almost doesn't feel human. I can feel that much."

"Just have faith Touya. I trust Yelan didn't send him here just to attack Sakura. She cares for Sakura a great deal since she was so close to Nadeshiko in school. She was one of the few that protested against us getting married at first but she gave in. She was one of the firsts to give us her blessings. So I doubt that Li-kun will be up to anything but protecting Sakura. Now if you excuse me, I have some research to do." And with that, Fujitaka excused himself to his room.

It was late at night when Sakura woke from her sleep. She yawned and stretched her tired limbs before climbing out of the bed. She left her room to go to the bathroom and went downstairs to get a midnight snack to munch on. Once she was finished, she made her way back to her room but then stopped when she got there. She looked at Syaoran's door and wondered if she should go over there and apologize for today. Deciding that it was probably too late and that Syaoran must be sleeping (and because she didn't know how she'd work up the courage to apologize now) Sakura went into her room and went back to sleep.

The next day came and it started off like every other morning. Sakura got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. As she ate, Syaoran came down and made his way to the front door, signaling that if Sakura didn't follow she would be late for school, again. So like the "kaiju" her brother says she is, she stuffed her breakfast in her mouth and ran after Syaoran, who hadn't waited for her. The whole day Sakura tried to talk to Syaoran about what happened yesterday but he always found a way to avoid her and the subject completely, which was kind of odd because they were always around each other.

Of course Sakura told Tomoyo all about what happened and although Tomoyo sympathized with Sakura, she undoubtedly took Fujitaka's side on the whole situation. Sakura knew that she had to put her mother's death behind her. So many people had told her to do so. But she couldn't. No matter how she tried the guilt was still there. There was no mistaking it and until Sakura can reassure herself that her mother's death wasn't her fault, she would continue to blame herself, always.

Sakura and Syaoran were walking home like always, Syaoran in front of Sakura while Sakura walked slowly lost in her own thoughts. Now was the perfect opportunity for her to apologize for yesterday, but in all honesty she was a bit timid because she thought Syaoran would find a way to avoid the subject completely. But she'd feel bad until she got it off her chest and the atmosphere between the two went back to normal, whatever normal was. Taking a deep breath, she walked a little faster to get closer to Syaoran.

"Um Li-kun," she started. Even though Syaoran hadn't acknowledged her presence, she knew he was listening, " about yesterday. I wanted to apologize. I know that I had no right to say that to you nor did I have the right to get so upset like I did. I just don't want to lose anyone else you know. It hurts just thinking about it. I don't know what's going to happen if you were to die so that's why I--" Sakura was cut off when Syaoran stepped in front of her and placed his index finger on her mouth to stop her from talking. Sakura was stunned by this act and Syaoran didn't necessarily know what he was doing but he didn't want her to continue.

"You talk too much sometimes." he said. Sakura looked down a little, feeling disappointed but Syaoran continued talking. "I'm not mad at you if that's what you were thinking. I can understand what you're going through. Your father already talked with me and I promised him that I would only give my life if I had exhausted all other possibilities of protecting you." Sakura looked up with eyes full of hope.

"Really?", she asked. Syaoran nodded.

"So I don't need you to apologize to me." Sakura looked at Syaoran with a relieved smile on face and cheered up.

"Well then that makes me happy. Here I thought you were going to be angry at me for getting so mad at you yesterday.", she laughed. Looking at how much happier Sakura became, it made Syaoran want to smile. And he almost did, but he kept it at bay. He didn't want Sakura to see him smiling because of her. If she did, then she would want him to smile all the time and he didn't think he was ready for that just yet. They continued walking to the house with a different, more relaxed aura around them. That didn't last however as Syaoran started sensing something the closer they got to the house. Sakura noticed him tense and became concerned.

"What's wrong Li-kun?", she asked.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." he told her.

"Really? Where's it coming from? What do you think it could be?" she asked becoming more worried by the second.

"I can't tell but it feels like that time when we were at the amusement park." Syaoran told her. He had a feeling it might be that demon Nakuru.

"You don't think it's her do you?" What if she's by the house?" What are we going to do?" Sakura beamed frantic. If Nakuru was at her house, she had no idea if anyone was home. And if they were, they'd be no match for a demon like her.

"Let's go." Syaoran instructed as he began to run towards the house. Sakura followed close behind. When they got to the house, they saw Nakuru coming out of the house with a satisfied grin on her face. They stopped when they got close to the house, but not too close to it as to give them distance from Nakuru. Syaoran stood protectively in front of Sakura.

"Oh there you are dears. Welcome home. How was your day at school? I trust it was educational?" Nakuru spoke with a fake motherly accent.

"Cut the crap demon. What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. Nakuru shook her head disapprovingly.

"My my, what manners you have. That's no way to talk to a guest. And after I came all this way to meet you. I even took the time to greet you at the door. This is the thanks that I get?" she tisked. I must admit, that man in the house wasn't too welcoming either. I seemed nice to begin with but when he found out why I had came, he asked me to leave without even giving me a chance to clear my name." Sakura's eyes widened.

"What man? Was it my father? What did you do to my 'tou-san?" Sakura questioned hating the nervous feeling that was spreading through her body. Why was her father home? It didn't make sense since she knew that he was going to be working late today.

"Oh, he's just sleeping. I guess he must really care about you dear because he tried everything to stop me before I got to you." Nakuru laughed. "What a foolish old man. Must admit though, he's kinda strong for his seemingly old age. And he's still young looking. I was completely fooled that he was your father."

The blood ran from Sakura's blood. She had to get to her father to make sure he was alright. She didn't like the way Nakuru had told them that he was sleeping. What if she killed him? No, Sakura couldn't even think of something like that. Syaoran sensed her distress and took off his pendant to call forth his sword.

"Kinomoto," he said to Sakura, "I'm going to hold her off. You go see if your father's ok when it's clear understand?" Sakura nodded her head and understanding.

"Oh what's this? Are you going to stand up to me little half demon boy?" Nakuru asked jokingly. Syaoran didn't reply but had a determined look on his face as he stared in Nakuru's direction. "I take that as a yes. Albright then. We never did get to finish our meeting from last time. I do hate to leave things unfinished but then again, there would be no fun in killing you right away is there? I love to play with my toys before I get rid of them."

"I don't have time for your antics woman. This ends now." Syaoran said. Nakuru laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh I just love your attitude little wolf boy. Alright then. Let's finish playing our little game.", she challenged as she pulled out a electric red whip.

"Get ready," Syaoran instructed to Sakura who nodded her head.

"Here I come little boy." Nakuru declared as she charged her way towards Syaoran and Sakura at incredible speed. Not knowing what to do, Syaoran quickly pushed Sakura out of the way and blocked Nakuru's claws from ripping through his chest. Syaoran saw that Sakura was still there.

"What are you waiting for?! Go check on your father!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura fumbled to reply and got up to run to the house. Seeing what was going on, Nakuru took her free hand and swung her whip until it latched onto Sakura's ankle, causing her to trip and fall.

"Uh uh uh little dear. I don't think you're going anywhere." she exclaimed. Syaoran saw that Nakuru was distracted in trying to pull Sakura away from the house and took this time to go offensive. Thinking that he had the upper hand, Syaoran tried to kick Nakuru who barely managed to dodge. In doing so, her whip let go of Sakura's leg. Since she was free, she made another attempt to go to the house and before Nakuru could stop her, Syaoran got in her way.

"Your fight is with me." Syaoran said.

"Alright wolfy, if that's how you want it. I'll dispose of you and then take your precious dear's soul. But I'll make sure you're still alive long enough to see me rip it from that pretty little body of hers. I can guarantee that it'll be the most painful thing she's ever experienced." Nakuru said with a devilish smirk on her face. Syaoran braced himself seriously for the fight.

Sakura made it to the house and quickly went through the door, she didn't bother to take her shoes off as she instantly started looking for her dad. The search didn't take long and as soon as she began to call out her father's name, she saw him lying on the living room floor in a small puddle of blood.

"'Tou-san!" she called out as she ran to her father's side. She placed his head on her lap and tried to wake him up. He groggily opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Sa-ku-ra..." he said weakly. Sakura smiled when she heard her father's voice.

""tou-san, are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine...Don't worry..about me. How did you get...i-in here? I imagine..I imagine that woman is still out there." Fujitaka struggled to talk.

"Li-kun is out there with her now. He told me to come check up on you to make sure you were okay. Oh 'tou-san, what are we going to do? We have to get you some help and fast." Sakura said. Suddenly, something came flying through the wall with great force and landed on the table by Sakura and Fujitaka. Sakura screamed when it happened and shielded her father. "Li-kun?!" Sakura asked when she looked at what came through the wall.

"Damn it." he said as he tried to get up. "What are you still doing here?" he asked as he looked at Fujitaka. "He needs help. We have to get him out of here."

"But how. Nakuru's still out there. We can't just leave whenever we please. We have to think of something."

"Oh my word. I do hope you're alright. I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes." Nakuru said as she made her way to the hole in the wall that Syaoran came through. By now, Syaoran was already up and ready to fight. When Nakuru saw him, she smiled. "Oh well that's good. I thought I may have broken you or something. I don't mean to play with my toys so roughly but if you treat them like a collectors item then they get boring after a while." Nakuru laughed.

_"Damn, this is pointless." _Syaoran thought to himself . _"She's stronger than she seems and I don't even think she's trying. If I don't tap into my powers, this could get bad."_ Syaoran closed his eyes for a minute and thought. He needed to raise his power up if he was going to get them out of this alive and Fujitaka was in serious condition. He needed to be tended to as soon as possible or it'll be too late. Feeling ready, Syaoran opened his eyes and charged at Nakuru, who was making her way through the whole. Since she was caught off guard by the sudden move, Syaoran managed to knock Nakuru to the ground but she recovered from it instantly.

"Oh, I must say I didn't expect that one at all. Good job demon boy." She smirked. Syaoran was getting annoyed at how not serious she was. She wasn't even trying to take this fight seriously and she was already stronger than him. And without his demon powers, he knew that he would be no match for her in his current state. Syaoran just stood there on guard for anything. Nakuru saw how serious Syaoran was getting and smirked. "I think it's time we make the situation a little bit more hectic don't you think so?", she asked. Syaoran looked at her confused but instantly got what she meant. In the blink of an eye, Nakuru raised her hand towards the house and without warning it caught of fire. Syaoran growled and tried to make his way towards the house but was stopped by Nakuru.

"Move!" he shouted.

"I don't think so demon boy. Your fight is with me. You'll hafta defeat me if you wanna make it to her. But I suggest you hurry. There doesn't look like there's a lot of time." she said and charged at Syaoran who had no choice but to fight. He knew he had to think of something because most likely Sakura was stuck in the house. He didn't like the situation one bit. He was having a difficult time dodging Nakuru's attacks and all the attacks he threw her way, she easily blocked.

Nakuru took her whip, which became rigid like a sword and stabbed Syaoran right through the stomach. Blood flew from Syaoran's mouth as he fell to his knees. Nakuru's whip returned back to its original state and hung at her side as Nakuru laughed. She raised it in the air and struck Syaoran in the back who barely tried to hold the pain inside. Nakuru laughed again.

"Come on demon boy. Is this the best you can do? I'm afraid it's already too late for your little friend in there. By now, her and her father are already dead. Gone. And you want to know what's even better? Once she's dead, her soul still comes to us so either way we succeed in our mission. I did hope that I'd get to enjoy ripping it from her body, but I suppose it couldn't be helped." Nakuru talked as she walked closer to Syaoran. She struck him again with the whip and again Syaoran refused to scream out in pain. When Nakuru was just in front of him, she bent to his level and lifted his face so that she could look into his face.

"And you know what else?" she spoke slowly. "Her soul will be the perfect thing to revive my boss from his slumber. He's been waiting so many years for a soul like hers. She's perfect don't you think? And to think that such a pretty face had to get burned in that fire. I can tell she meant something to you. How does it feel to know that you'll never get to hold her delicate little body in your arms? How does it feel to never get to press your lips up to hers in a sweet and meaningful kiss? If you want," she teased as she got closer to Syaoran's mouth and spoke the rest in a seductive whisper, "I can make it up to you. I assure you I'm a much better kisser than she is. All you have to do is simply pretend that I am her and I can do all the thing's a woman should do for a man."

Hearing Nakuru talk about Sakura in such a manner got him more angry by the minute. The last things she said got to Syaoran so much that his aura flared out with such force that it knocked Nakuru back. Syaoran bore is teeth and his aura began to flare out of control as he lifted his body from the ground. Nakuru could feel that she had provoked Syaoran enough and smiled. She liked a challenge and the power that was exerting from Syaoran's body was more than enough to give her a really good challenge. She could also feel a bit of his demon powers slipping into his own aura. Without hesitation, Syaoran charged at Nakuru with great speed regardless of his injuries. Nakuru jumped out of the way and hovered in the air for a minute trying to find where Syaoran had gone to. Syaoran appeared behind Nakuru and struck her in the back with his sword. Nakuru barely managed to dodge the blow from being worse than it was, but he still managed to hit her. Nakuru fell to the ground but caught herself from impacting with it.

"I see you've gotten stronger. Good job little demon boy. I wouldn't want this to be a complete bore." She said as she raised herself from the ground. Syaoran landed a few feet in front of her and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he charged again in her direction. Nakuru turned her whip back into a sword and went on the defensive from Syaoran's powerful sword attacks. Seeing an opening, Nakuru turned her weapon back into a whip and wrapped it around Syaoran's arm that was carrying the sword. She hurled him towards the burning house. Syaoran, seeing where he was headed, drove his sword into the ground to slow down before he hit the house. He quickly drew his sword from the ground when Nakuru came at him and blocked her attack. The fight continued for a few minutes with both fighters either attacking or defending. Seeing no point in continuing, Nakuru backed far away from Syaoran.

"Well hasn't this been fun. I would love to stick around and play with you but I think I've diverted your attention long enough. By now she must be gone. I've done what I needed to. Tootles." Nakuru disappeared from Syaoran's sight. Realizing the situation, Syaoran turned around to the house and saw that it was completely engulfed in flames. If anything or anyone was still in there, it was already gone. Nothing would've survived that fire. But still, Syaoran had to look for them just in case. As he prepared to rush into the house, he faintly felt Sakura's aura call out to his. He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked around. Her aura called out to his again and it dawned on Syaoran that it wasn't coming from inside the house. Then he remembered that Sakura had a backyard and quickly made his way there without touching the fire. There he saw Sakura and Fujitaka lying on the grass unconscious and far enough from the house to not be in danger.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out to her when he got near her. He shook her until she woke up and looked up at him.

"Syaoran, you're okay. Thank goodness." she said with relief.

"Don't worry about me. Are you ok? How'd you get out of the house?" he asked. Sakura smiled.

"You asked me what I was still doing there in the house when you came through the wall. I thought that I could try to sneak away to get help for my 'tou-san while the two of you were fighting. I knew I couldn't go out the front door so I took the back door. Just as we got outside, the house exploded and caught fire. It knocked us away from the house and that's how I got knocked unconscious." Sakura explained the whole thing to him. He was so relieved that Sakura was smart enough to try and escape out the back door. His shoulders relaxed a considerable amount since she was okay. "But Li-kun, what about 'tou-san?" she asked, switching back to his last name. Syaoran looked at Fujitaka and thought of pulling out his cell phone when he heard a car pulling up in front of the house. (Did I mention if Touya drove a car? No, yes? Well from now on, Touya drives a car. I hope I'm not confusing anyone. haha)

"What the hell happened here? Sakura?! Otou-san?!" he heard Touya call out from the front.

"Is that onii-chan?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded his head. "Onii-chan!" Sakura called out as she tried to sit up, with Syaoran's help. "Touya, we're back here!", she continued to call out to him. Touya heard Sakura's voice and made his way to the backyard.

"Kaiju! Are you alright? What's going on here and what happened to 'tou-san?!" he asked when he saw Fujitaka lying there on the grass, staining it with his blood.

"Touya, there's no time to talk. We have to get 'tou-san somewhere now! I don't know how long he has." Sakura answered. Touya immediately agreed and got his father off the ground. Syaoran pulled out his cell phone and sped dialed his house.

"What is it Syaoran? Is everything alright?" came Yelan's voice.

"Mother. Get the doctor ready. We're coming over. I'll explain everything when we get there." Syaoran told her. She said she understood and hung up the phone. Syaoran walked up to Touya. "Give me the keys." he commanded.

"What the-? Why the hell would I give you my car keys?" Touya asked.

"We're going to my house to get your father some help. It's pointless for me to give you directions when I can just take us there. What happens if you accidentally make the wrong turn? That's time wasted from saving your father and so is this conversation. Just give me the damn keys." Syaoran commanded once again. Reluctantly Touya gave Syaoran the keys and got in the back seat of the car to make sure his dad stayed alive. Syaoran got in the drivers seat and Sakura got in the passengers seat. Immediately, Syaoran took off down the street and around the corner going well over the speed limit. Sakura was glad she had her seat belt on. She feared if she didn't one wrong turn could've sent her flying out of the car. Syaoran ignored all stop signs and sped passed all red lights and in no time flat ended up at his house. Sakura was too stunned to talk.

"What the hell kind of driving is that gaki?! You could've killed us!" Touya screamed when he recovered.

"But I didn't." Syaoran said as he got out of the car. He pulled it up in the drive way so the journey to the front door wouldn't be long. Touya opened the door and took his father out and followed Syaoran to the front door. Sakura followed close behind once she recovered from her shock. As they made their way to the door, Sakura couldn't help but notice that Syaoran was wobbling a bit as he walked. She also noticed the two whip marks on Syaoran's back. She didn't have enough time to ask about it as Wei opened the door.

"Master Syaoran, you're here. Please, right this way." Wei instructed when he saw Touya with Fujitaka and saw Syaoran's injuries as well. Wei lead them to a room where a doctor was waiting, who instructed Touya to place him on the bed. Sakura wasn't allowed to go into the room because the doctor didn't want the room to be too crowded and he needed Touya to help take off Fujitaka's clothes. She followed Syaoran and Wei.

"Li-kun. Are you okay? You're injured." she asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry they'll heal."

"Please Miss Sakura. I'll make sure he's taken care of. Why don't you go wait in the living room. I'm sure you must be worried. Once I'm done taking care of Master Syaoran I'll fix you a snack. Does that sound good?" Wei persuaded.

"Well, ok. I'll go wait." Sakura said as she made her way to the living room. When she was gone, Wei turned to look at Syaoran.

"Once we're done tending to you, your mother would like to see you." Wei told him.

"I don't need to be tended to. I can go see her now." Syaoran said.

"But they look serious. Please allow me to tend to them." Wei insisted. Syaoran sighed.

"I can tell you won't let me get away from it. Fine. Whatever. Do what you have to do so that I can go see mother." Syaoran said as he went to his room with Wei following him.

**Wow, that's a chapter. I didn't think I would ever get done with it to tell the truth. haha. I couldn't find where to stop it at. Well I hoped you like this chapter and again, thank you everyone who reviewed chapter nine and thanks to the ones who will read this chapter and review this. ^^ Maybe I should clear something up? When Syaoran's eyes started to bleed, it was due to the fact that when Syaoran tries to block someone's else aura from effecting his own, his eyes will start to bleed when he has to exert an incredible amount of his own energy. We all know that Sakura's aura greatly effects Syaoran's and if she's feeling great anxiety or feels strongly about a negative emotion, it pains Syaoran. Does this make sense? I hope so. haha. It won't happen to often so I don't think you have to concern yourselves with it. haha. Just know that Sakura's emotions effect Syaoran's.**

**Hope to see you soon. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: wow… I haven't updated in a year _ Bad kiisani. I just haven't been in the writing mood to finish this chapter lol. I guess I ended it at a kinda whatever spot in this chapter. No cliff hangers or anything like that but I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same. ^_^

So without further ado, here's Demon Pact chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sakura sat in the kitchen as Wei fixed her a snack. He handed her a bowl of strawberry flavored ice cream with vanilla wafers, rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream with a cherry on top. Sakura lifelessly picked up the small dessert spoon that Wei gave to her and started slowly munching on her ice cream. Wei looked at her for a minute before turning around to clean up the mess he made in preparing the dish.

"Please Ms. Sakura. Don't worry too much about your father or Master Li. Both of them are doing just fine.", he assured her.

"I know. I know. But I still can't help worrying about them. I mean both of them were hurt pretty badly by that Nakuru. My father wouldn't have been in the condition he's in now if I had just come home in time. I mean, I left him there all by himself against her. Just thinking of the things she probably did to him makes me upset and guilty."

"There's no reason to feel guilty young miss. I'm sure that even if you had been there, your father would have protected you anyway. I strongly doubt that he would let his little girl get attacked by something as evil as this Nakuru." Sakura looked down at her ice cream, deep in thought. Wei finished cleaning up his mess, washed whatever dishes there was and excused himself. Sakura sat in the kitchen alone, left to her own thoughts.

Syaoran stood inside his mother's room. She was writing something on a document that needed to be approved of so Syaoran waited patiently. When she was finished, she calmly placed her pen back into the pen holder, folded her hands together and looked up at Syaoran in a calm and unreadable expression. Time seemed to pass between the two before Yelan opened her mouth.

"So I see something has happened today at the Kinomoto residence?", she asked.

"Yeah. Nakuru got to Kinomoto's house before we could get there. Decided that she was going to leave us a little message and have fun with Kinomoto's dad. I suppose he was in bad shape before I told Kinomoto to go look out for him. While I was fighting Nakuru, she somehow set the house on fire causing Kinomoto's father's condition to worsen than it was before." Syaoran explained.

"And how are your injuries? I know for a fact that Wei had to attend to you."

"My injuries are fine. They weren't that serious and I would've recovered from them without Wei's help."

"Yes I suppose you would have. But it would've taken longer." There was a pause between the two before Yelan continued. "So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"I already know you plan on having Sakura-chan living here with us along with her father and brother. Personally I wouldn't have it any other way. But how are you going to handle Nakuru? This seems to be a serious situation here Syaoran. I am beginning to think that this is too much for you in your current condition."

"Then why won't you let me train my powers? If I can just somehow get a little more of my power under control, I'll be able to.."

"That is out of the question and you know it. I will not approve of your training using your demon powers."

"But why not! How could you think that I won't be able to control them at this point in my life! I'm not some uncontrolled little boy any more mother." Syaoran protested. He couldn't understand why his mother was being so persistent on not letting him at least train with his power. He knew that without it, protecting Sakura would be the hardest thing to complete, especially against Nakuru. And who knew what else was out there waiting for him if he even beat Nakuru. Yelan took a deep breath to calm herself before she began to talk.

"I realize how well trained you are Syaoran but I just can't take that risk. What if something happens like at the mall? What if it attracts more demons than Nakuru? Your powers are unknown and I don't think I can handle it if you were to use your powers and you'd end up dying on me. I don't want to lose another person I care about Syaoran. I can't lose another one."

"Mother this is ridiculous. You have to stop thinking that if I use my powers I'm going to die. I have a stronger chance of dying if I don't use my powers than using them." Syaoran fought back. Yelan knew that Syaoran was right. But still she was against the idea.

"Listen to me, I won't have you using any of your-"

"You know what I think mother? This isn't about my demon powers. This probably isn't about losing father. You just don't want me to become any stronger than I already am. You're afraid that if I were to harness my demon powers, I might be too strong for you to control. If this was about me not using my powers because I "killed" father then wouldn't I be the one who wouldn't want to use it? Wouldn't I be the one who'd be afraid to use my powers if my father's death haunted me so? Remember, I blame myself for his death and yet I am willing to use even a portion of my power to protect someone that I really need to protect. But you're being the over protective woman that you are and can't see that if I don't use my power then I am going to DIE! Do you really want me and Sakura to die because I didn't do everything in my power to protect her?"

"I will not have you talk to me like that Xiaolang. Where are your manners?" Yelan said in a tone that suggested that she was no longer in the mood to hear Syaoran's outbursts.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this. Mother, you have to give in. I'm not asking you to use all of my powers. I know very well how dangerous my powers can be. That's why I'm asking if I could use only a portion of it. You have to trust me when I say that I have everything under control when it comes to my training." Yelan looked down at her desk and sighed in defeat.

"Very well. But we will do this my way. I need to make sure things don't go out of control. I will allow you to train your powers but only a portion of it. I don't want you manifesting the whole thing are we understood?" Syaoran agreed. "Also, I want you to train with someone I think that will be beneficial to your training. No excuses."

"So be it." Syaoran said and bowed before excusing himself. Yelan sank back in her chair and sighed. For the first time her posture wasn't commanding. It was as if every nerve in her body gave out and she just sat there, almost lifeless.

"If only you knew Xiaolang. If only you knew what your demon power is really like..." she said to herself silently in her room.

Syaoran made his way down the hall and towards the stairs. He didn't know where he was going really but all he knew was that he was happy his mother had given in a little to allow him to use his powers. He just couldn't understand why she thought that he was being controlled by his powers. Did she not trust him well enough that he knew how to control his training so these things wouldn't get out of hand? His thoughts absentmindedly went to the person his mother would have him train with. He already had a decent idea on who she would pick and he hoped with all his might that he was wrong. He just couldn't work with who his mother had in mind. There was no way they would ever get along, let alone train with each other. But then again, he wouldn't mind training with them. It'll allow Syaoran to go all out against his partner and not hold back. He would make sure to give his partner the fight of their lives.

He rounded the corner to go down the stairs. He checked the living room to see if anyone was there but there wasn't. He moved to the kitchen to see if anyone was there but it too was empty. He was about to head back upstairs when he noticed that the door leading to the garden in the kitchen was opened. He made his way towards the door and looked out. There he saw Sakura sitting on the bench placed near a bed of flowers under a majestic oak tree. He stared at her back for a minute before making his way over to her. As he got closer, he saw that she had a bowl of melted ice cream sitting right next to her. He also heard the faint sound of her crying.

"Kinomoto" Syaoran called out to her when he was right next to her. Sakura hurriedly wiped her eyes as if not wanting to be caught crying and looked up at Syaoran. "Are you crying?" he asked her. Sakura didn't answer him as she stood from her seat. She turned to face him and without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. Syaoran was completely caught off guard, especially since Sakura started crying again.

"I'm so glad..." she whispered.

"About?"

"I didn't know how injured you were. Your injuries looked really serious. I'm just glad that you're alright." Sakura said as she buried her wet face in the crook of Syaoran's neck. Syaoran didn't know what to do. He never had Sakura so close to him in this kind of situation. Sure he held her close that day he brought her back from the amusement park but she was unconscious then. And the situation called for her to be carried. But this, she was openly embracing him. Her aura emitted heavily from within her body, engulfing both of them in it. There was nothing Syaoran could do to divert it without his aura hurting Sakura. Although he didn't want to admit it, he liked the feeling of Sakura's aura surging through his body. Not knowing what had overcome him, he silently wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and hugged her back.

"I told you I was fine. There was nothing to worry about. You should place all that worry and concern on your father." Syaoran spoke to her. Sakura still had her face buried in his neck so whenever she talked her voice came out muffled but he could still understand her.

"I am worried about my father. But I don't want anything to happen to you either Syaoran." she said as she pulled away to look at his face. "You're risking your life for me. And," she hesitated' "you mean so much to me. I don't want to see you injured..." she ended and looked down. Syaoran was at awe. He meant something to her? He had no idea that he was so "important" to her. He always told himself to view her as the annoying little charge that he was assigned to but now, he didn't know if he could stop himself from thinking something else. He was confused. There was so much that he wanted to say to her, there were so many impulses to just hug her close to him and never let go; there was just so much that went through his mind right now. Even though these thoughts crossed his mind, he couldn't act out on pure emotion. He had to think rationally about what was happening and had to get his emotions situated. He didn't know what he was feeling, nor did he want to know at this point.

Syaoran brought his hand behind Sakura's head and moved her back towards him so that her head was back on his neck. He embraced her slightly tighter letting his aura calm and soothe hers, telling her that it was ok.

"You don't need to worry about anything Sakura. Especially me. I'll make sure you come out of this ok in the end. I'll make sure that I'm there for you always. I promise." Syaoran spoke with gentleness in his voice. Sakura believed every word he said and just nodded in the crook of his neck. Both of them just stood there, not caring that time was passing by them. They didn't care if someone would see them. They cared about nothing else at that moment. All they wanted was to stay in each other's embrace for as long as they could.

Touya looked down at his sister and Syaoran from the window in the room his father was currently staying in. He didn't like the fact that his sister was hugging the gaki but what could he do about it? He knew that he was slowly but surely losing his sister to Syaoran and there was nothing that he could do about it. He would have to let them do whatever it was they wanted to do. If he didn't, Sakura would never forgive him for stopping her from liking the man she had her eyes set on. He would do anything to make his sister happy, even if he didn't particularly like the situation. He heaved a sigh and moved away from the window and sat in the chair that sat in front of his father's bed. Fujitaka lied on the bed still sleeping, making a recovery from his injuries.

"It's happening tou-san. We're losing the kaiju to that gaki." Touya spoke, knowing he wouldn't get a response.

Later that evening, Sakura went to visit Fujitaka to see how he was doing. He still hadn't woken up but Sakura was happy to hear that he would be up by tomorrow. Hearing that released a great weight from Sakura's shoulders. Next, Sakura was shown to her room where she'll be staying and was told that her closet had already been stocked with clothes her size. Sakura was amazed at the amount of clothes that lined the inside of the huge closet. She hadn't had the slightest of clues how someone found the time to actually shop for these. She was happy to find out that her room was right next to Syaoran's. She didn't think she could stay in such a big house if she was too far from him. She then had to visit Yelan and thank her for letting her family stay in their house. Yelan dismissed the thank you saying that she would do anything in her power to make sure that Sakura and her family were safe. It was the least she could do for her best friend's family. She would hold nothing back. Sakura was grateful for Yelan's kindness.

Sakura was making her way back to her room from Yelan's office when she saw Touya walking down the hall. Their room wasn't too far from each other. Touya wanted to be in a room right next to Sakura's but Syaoran wouldn't have him in the same area as he was to avoid confrontation so Touya's room was placed a little ways away from Sakura's, close to the room Fujitaka was staying in. Touya didn't like this idea but couldn't fight his way to having a room close to Sakura's so he gave in. He too, upon looking into his room, found out that his room was stocked with clothes and other necessary items for everyday use. When Sakura and Touya reached each other, they stopped. The look Touya gave Sakura made her unable to look him in the eyes so she chose to look down. After a long pause, Touya spoke.

"Listen kaiju-"

"I'm not a kaiju" Sakura interrupted but Touya paid no mind to her statement.

"I know what's going on between you and the gaki."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I know that you have feelings for him. I don't know how strong they are or what kind of feelings they are but don't try to deny them." Touya replied before Sakura had a chance to tell him he was wrong. She sighed and looked down.

"I don't know what my feelings are for him either... I just know that I care about him a lot, like I do everyone else in my life. I know he's just someone I care very much about." Sakura looked into his eyes. They both shared a silent stare for a minute before Touya averted his gaze and began to walk away to his room.

"Whatever kaiju. Just don't get hurt okay? If he does anything to make you upset again, I'll personally kill him myself." Touya threatened.

"Touya! You can't threaten people in their own house! It's very rude!" Sakura shouted after him but he just waved her off. Sakura stood and watched him walk further and further away from her and disappear into his room.

The next day came around and Sakura was woken up by the knocking on her new bedroom door. She could hear Wei's voice coming from the other side saying that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes and that she should get ready for school. She replied that she understood and groggily got out of bed. She took a shower and got into the school uniform that was washed for her yesterday. After she was satisfied with the way she looked, she opened her door and made her way to the kitchen.

When Sakura made it to the kitchen, she saw Wei putting food on the table for Touya, Yelan, and an empty spot, which Sakura assumed was her spot. She didn't see Syaoran at the table at all.

"Li-kun isn't joining us?" she asked when she sat down at the table.

"When does he eat breakfast?" Touya snorted. "It's was the same at our house."

"Yes. Master Li Doesn't necessarily eat with the family. I fix him something early before his training." Wei commented in.

"Is that so? I never knew. No wonder he never came down to breakfast when he stayed at our house. Is he like that at dinner too?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he is. That boy. He'll come into the kitchen and grab something to snack on before disappearing to attend to his training and other duties." Yelan spoke.

"Well it's good to know that he does eat I guess. I thought he never ate and I was getting concerned." Sakura sighed with relief. Touya snorted and said whatever under his breath before he continued to eat. Yelan and Wei just smiled at Sakura's concern for the Li heir. As Sakura continued to eat her breakfast, she noticed that something wasn't completely right. Here she was, halfway finished her food and there was no sign of Syaoran indicating that they were going to be late for school if they didn't leave. Sakura managed to finish her breakfast and still there was no sign of Syaoran. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall in the room they were dining in and noticed that they weren't late for school yet. Wei came and took her dishes away and she thanked him for the food before she made her way up the stairs.

Instead of going into her room, she stopped in front of Syaoran's door. She lifted her fist midway into the air as to knock on the door. Working up enough nerve, she gently knocked on Syaoran's door and waited for a reply. There was none. She knocked again, this time calling out Syaoran's name. Still, there was no reply. She gently twisted the doorknob to see if the door was unlocked and it was so she used this as an opportunity to look inside. When she fully had the door opened, she noticed that no one was there. She stepped inside to look at what kind of room he had. It was painted a nice festive green color. His covers were a emerald green color and his sheets were black. He had a black carpet that only covered the underside of the his bed; the rest of the floor was covered in honey-colored wood. Sakura noticed on the left wall there was a sword rack that was naked of the sword that was meant to be there. On the right side of the room, there was a lone large maple colored dresser and a door that lead to what Sakura assumed to be the closet. Aside from that, his room was completely bare of anything else. There was no tv, no computer, no radio, nothing that seemed to provide entertainment. She also noted that there was a small picture frame on the nightstand by his bed. Letting curiosity get the better of her, she walked up to the picture frame to see who was in the picture. There stood a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes that shone a deep amber, almost like Syaoran's but a bit darker, like they held more to them. His build looked strong but gentle at the same time as he held a happy little boy in his arms. Sakura immediately knew that the boy was Syaoran. It looked just like him except younger. She didn't know Syaoran could look so happy. He never smiled like how he did in the picture and it made Sakura's heart jump at the thought of such an adorable little Syaoran.

"What are you doing in here?" Syaoran's voice came from the door. Sakura gasped and placed the picture back onto the table before turning around to find Syaoran leaning on the door frame of his room. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed a bit. His hair was damp and he had a towel hanging around his neck. He had just gotten out of the shower. Sakura also noticed that the wound on Syaoran's stomach from yesterday was red and irritated. She looked at it with concerning eyes.

"Well? What are you doing in my room?" Syaoran asked again, bringing Sakura's eyes away from his injury.

"Um, well I…." she stammered. "I wanted to see if you were here, in your room. I just wanted to know when we'd be leaving for school. But you weren't here so I…."

"Decided to go looking through my things?" Syaoran finished for her as he stepped into his room. Sakura looked down out of embarrassment for being caught browsing.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Syaoran said as he made his way to his closet to pull out a shirt. Sakura's eyes were again drawn to the wound that was on Syaoran's abdomen area and grew concerned once again.

"Are you sure you're okay? That cut doesn't look too good."

"I'm fine. I just aggravated it during my training but it's nothing serious. It'll go away."

"Does it normally take this long for your wounds to heal?" She asked.

"Not really. But it'll be fine. So don't worry about it." Syaoran slipped the shirt over his body and turned around to face Sakura. "Are you ready? It's time that we leave."

"Ah right. Let me just go get my bag from my room." Sakura hurried out of the room to get her bag while Syaoran started making his way downstairs. Wei bid goodbye to the two teens who made their way outside, telling them that he'd have a snack waiting for them when they returned. At this, Sakura gave a huge smile and waved eagerly at the kind old man as Syaoran kept his stoic face and continued his walk.

"Oh my goodness Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo questioned as soon as Sakura stepped into the classroom. She caught Sakura off guard with her random hug causing Sakura to stumble a bit. Syaoran just walked right passed the two girls and went to his spot on the windowsill.

"Tomoyo I'm fine. There's no need to worry." Sakura reassured.

"But what about your house? I can't believe that happened to you. I thought for sure that something bad had happened and I wouldn't be able to see you again. Do you know how worried I was? I couldn't get in contact with you, you know. Do you know how many times I tried calling you? Why didn't you have your cell phone on you?" Tomoyo interrogated.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, I forget to have it on me." Sakura laughed nervously. Before Tomoyo could ask any more questions, Sakura asked if they could go have a seat, so they wouldn't be blocking the doorway. When they sat down, Tomoyo continued her questioning.

"So where are you staying? How's your dad and Touya doing?"

"Well, Touya nii-san is doing okay, same as always but my tou-san got hurt pretty badly yesterday. He was attacked by this new demon named Nakuru who is after me. She destroyed our house and my tou-san barely made it out of the whole ordeal alive. Now we're staying at Li-kun's house where tou-san's being treated to by their doctor."

"Ah, so you do have a place to stay. That's wonderful. Is uncle going to be okay?" Tomoyo asked with concern.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. He's expected to wake up sometime today. We were able to get him help on time."

"Well that's a relief." Tomoyo said with a smile as the teacher walked into the class, signaling that it was time to start with the lessons.

The day continued like it normally did. Sakura couldn't help but notice, however, that Syaoran would occasionally wince from the pain in his stomach. Every time she went to ask about it, he would tell her he was fine, even though his face would break out into a sweat. This did nothing to quell the growing concern that Sakura had. During lunch, she tried to check him out to see what was wrong but he stopped her from doing any such thing. Sakura tried to argue back and get him to let her take a look but Syaoran got mad and told her he was fine, giving her a look that suggested if she asked further about his condition she wouldn't liked the outcome. So she simply gave up.

After Sakura and Tomoyo said their goodbyes to one another, Tomoyo making Sakura promise to invite her over to make sure she was doing fine, Sakura and Syaoran walked home in silence. Sakura didn't like the silence between the two of them. It was nerve wrecking. But she also knew that if she talked to him right now, it would make him mad and that's not something she wanted to do. The only thing she could do was swallow the words that threatened to erupt from her mouth and hope that Syaoran's injuries were healing.

When Sakura and Syaoran made it back to the house, they were greeted at the door by Wei. He informed Sakura that he father had woken up while she was at school. All the worry and concern was quickly replaces with relief and happiness as she jetted upstairs to see her father. Wei looked at Syaoran to ask him if he was feeling okay but Syaoran quickly stopped him from doing so, saying that nothing was wrong. Syaoran went upstairs to his room to change his clothes into something more comfortable and then went to go train.

Sakura knelt by her father's bed with tears streaming down her face. Fujitaka has been sitting up talking with Touya when Sakura burst into the room. He gently placed a hand on top of her auburn hair and told assured her that he was doing just fine. After making absolutely sure that her father was doing okay and after talking him to death about how her day went, Sakura exited her father's room and went to her own to get changed out of her uniform.


End file.
